Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas
by Sweetland
Summary: UA. Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga. Me había ayudado tantas veces que ahora que se me presentaba la oportunidad, tenía una misión que cumplir, y no me rendiría, aún cuando tuviese que aliarme con Shaoran Li para conseguirlo. SxS TxE
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a las CLAMP. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro y por amor al arte. _

_**Notas de la autora: **¡Mi primer fic largo de Card Captor Sakura! *-* Éste fic ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde que la idea vino a mi mente mientras me duchaba ¿? Anyway, disfrúten el prólogo, ¡nos vemos en las notas finales!_

**Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas**

_**[**__**Gabita Evans] **_

**Prólogo**

¿Alguna vez han tenido tantas ganas de ayudar a alguien sin que les importen las consecuencias de sus actos? A mi sí, y puedo asegurarles, que al final las cosas terminaron de la manera menos esperada. Ésta es mi historia.

Yo era una chica normal, por así decirlo. Mi familia era todo lo que deseaba, aún cuando tenía un hermano mayor que me daba los segundos más grandes disgustos del día. Mis calificaciones estaban bien, a excepción de las fastidiosas matemáticas. Me llevaba bien con todas mis compañeras de curso, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y por supuesto, también con todos los chicos, resaltando entre ellos a Eriol y Yamazaki. Tenía una mejor amiga y a la vez prima, Tomoyo, a quien le debía muchas cosas. Ella siempre había estado allí para mí, un apoyo incondicional que agradecía profundamente. En especial durante esos momentos en los que perdía la paciencia y tenía que contar hasta diez para no cometer un asesinato. No vayan a pensar que soy de temperamento rudo, a decir verdad, todos los que me conocen dicen que soy alguien muy dulce, distraída, tierna y amistosa. Sin embargo, había alguien que sabía sacarme de mis cabales. Y ese era el odioso de Shaoran Li.

Nunca había odiado tanto a nadie en mi corta vida de 16 años. Desde que llegó de Hong Kong, su única misión había sido molestarme y lograr que perdiese los estribos, además de provocarme un mal humor que sorprendía a muchos. Ni siquiera mi hermano Touya, lograba lo que Li. Y Tomoyo debía intervenir antes de que le sacara con mis propias manos los preciosos ojos color ámbar.

Y es que, ¡era insoportable! El muy desgraciado tenía la costumbre de hacer comentarios vergonzosos sobre mí en la cafetería, provocando la risa de mis amigos. Para mi desgracia, siempre almorzábamos juntos. Yamazaki era novio de Chiharu y a la vez amigo de Shaoran. Al igual que Eriol, de quien Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo y yo también éramos amigas. Así que debía abstenerme a las consecuencias y sentarme siempre con mi grupo de amistades durante el almuerzo. Y Li no perdía la oportunidad, no señor, cada vez que podía se burlaba de mis torpezas e incluso me jugaba bromas pesadas. ¡Y yo caía como ingenua! Estaba también el hecho de que el muy desgraciado era condenadamente guapo, y el chico más vanidoso que conocía. Pero el tema de Shaoran Li vendrá después, centrémonos primero en mi amiga Tomoyo.

Como ya dije antes, nuestro grupo era amplio y lo conformábamos Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Li, para mi desgracia, y yo.

El hecho estaba en que, me había enterado de algo, Tomoyo por fin había accedido a contarme el por qué estaba tan rara últimamente.

Aquella tarde era viernes, habíamos quedado de vernos en la cafetería como todos los viernes. Yo salí de casa, para sorpresa de muchos, media hora antes de lo acordado. E iba patinando tranquilamente en dirección a la cafetería. Como era primavera, los árboles de flores de cerezo había florecido ya, y algunas hojas se desprendían ofreciendo una sensación encantadora. Tan distraída y relajada iba yo, que no pude evitar chocar con alguien, si lo hubiese sabido antes, habría evitado todo lo que vino después.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas Kinomoto! Atropellarás a media Tomoeda y dejarás a muchos en el hospital por patinar con los ojos cerrados. — Me regañó una voz conocida, demasiado bien conocida para mí.

—¡Tu deberías prestar más atención cuando caminas Li! No ha sido mi culpa... —repliqué yo, aún sabiendo que estaba equivocada.

—Ya, ya, tórtolos, sabemos que se aman, pero no es bueno dar demostraciones de afecto en público —bromeó Eriol, riéndose de nosotros. Era su costumbre decir que nosotros nos amábamos cuando era todo lo contrario. ¡Nunca jamás podría amar a un hombre como Shaoran Li!

"_Nunca digas nunca"_ — reprochó una voz en mi cabeza. Yo di un resoplido. Mi mente a veces decía cosas sin sentido.

—Yo no podría amar a una niña tan torpe y despistada como ella —contraatacó Li entonces, volteando la cara hacia un lado y pude jurar ver que se ponía rojo, probablemente de la rabia.

—No es que a mi me gustaría, Li —me defendí yo— Los arrogantes como tú no son mi tipo, si me disculpas Eriol, debo ver a Tomoyo en la cafetería. Nos veremos.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y patiné algo más rápido hasta llegar al lugar acordado, estaba sobre hora, todo por ponerme a discutir con Li. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Cómo lo aborrecía!

—Discúlpame, Tomoyo; el idiota de Li me entretuvo —dije sentándome en una mesa, donde Tomoyo leía.

—Descuida Sakura, apenas llegué y traje algo de lectura para entretenerme —me sonrió— Pedí café para ambas, ¿está bien?

—Si, perfecto —correspondí a la sonrisa.

—Así que... viste a Li... —dijo ella con un tonito que no entendía. Siempre usaba el mismo cuando se refería a él, en realidad ella y Eriol tenían la costumbre de mencionar a Li mucho, usando ese mismo tono cuando estaban conmigo. No entendía nada, ¡¿qué de interesante querían que les dijese?! Li no era un tema que me gustara mucho.

—Sí, lo vi, ¿qué hay con eso? Sabes bien que Li me tiene sin vida desde que llegó, no sé que más quieres que te cuente de él... bien se nota cuánto me aborrece... —dije yo con un suspiro de fastidio.

—Nada Sakura. Olvídalo: eres una despistada. — Suspiró y rió con diversión.

—¿Despistada? ¡Todos dicen eso siempre y no sé a qué rayos se refieren! En especial cuando el tema es sobre Li. ¿Qué hay con él? Bien sabes que no nos soportamos y es todo —reproché frustrada— Si no hubiese sido por Eriol hace unos minutos, ya estaríamos cavando su tumba. —Me crucé de brazos cual niña pequeña que acababa de ser regañada. Tomoyo solo borró la sonrisa divertida de su rostro y me miró con algo de vergüenza.

—Ahora que mencionas a Eriol... —Mi mejor amiga dejó el libro a un lado. Yo me enserié y dejé mi berrinche a un lado, al fin me diría qué le pasaba.... y al parecer, Eriol tenía que ver con el tema.

—Dime... —Animé yo.

—Bueno, me preguntas por qué he estado tan rara estas semanas, bueno, es que... Hace unos días descubrí algo... —Mi prima bajó la mirada y se sonrojó— Estuve analizando mis sentimientos y... descubrí... que siento algo más que amistad por Eriol. Sakura, estoy enamorada de él. —Soltó al fin.

Yo me quedé de piedra: ¿Tomoyo enamorada de Eriol? ¡Por Kami-sama! Eso jamás me lo había esperado, era casi tan sorprendente como la vez de la noticia de que Chiharu y Yamazaki había comenzado una relación formal. Aunque si mal no recordaba, todos me había dicho que eso se notaba a leguas, que ellos dos se querían y que yo era una despistada, que aún tenía muchas cosas por descubrir. ¿Sabrían los demás entonces sobre esto? No lo creía, Tomoyo era muy reservada y en estos temas especialmente tímida.

—Y… ¿piensas decírselo? —Pregunté yo, algo cohibida aún.

—Por Kami, no Sakura, arruinaría nuestra amistad —Objetó ella.

—Pero es que si no le dices lo que sientes... —Intenté explicarle, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Esta bien Sakura, déjalo así, yo estaré feliz mientras él lo sea —Y me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Yo la miré desconfiada, pero no pude seguir insistiendo, no quería que Tomoyo llegara a sentirse incómoda o triste en ningún momento. Suspiré. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? Quería ayudar a Tomoyo, ella era mi mejor amiga y siempre había estado allí para mí. Ahora me tocaba a mí darle mi apoyo. Pero para eso debía hablar con Eriol, quizás el también sintiese lo mismo... Sin embargo..., no estaba segura, yo era tan despistada que no podía asegurarlo. Rayos. Debía recurrir a una segunda opinión, de preferencia una masculina, me parecía lo más adecuado. Pensé en Yamazaki, él y Eriol eran mejores amigos, junto con el idiota de Li, tal vez él supiese algo, e incluso podría ayudarme a juntarlos. No obstante, Yamazaki era el novio de Chiharu, y si quería su ayuda, lo necesitaría disponible todo el tiempo. No quería ser inoportuna entre la pareja. Tragué pesado, entonces sólo me quedaba una opción. ¡Doble Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué? No, no podía echarme para atrás; Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga, lo merecía, yo tenía que ayudarla, debía ayudarla.

-"_Sé fuerte Sakura._" –me dije a mí misma y di un suspiro.

Debía conseguir un aliado, un aliado masculino, uno que fuese un gran amigo de Eriol Hiragizawa: en resumen, un muchacho al que yo apenas y podía soportar. Pero tenía una misión que cumplir, y no me rendiría... Aún cuando tuviese que aliarme con Shaoran Li.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Ok, ¿Saben hace cuanto que esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza? ¡Muucho! Se los juro XD En fin, ahora me animo a publicarlo. El capítulo uno lo publicaré este miércoles, a más tardar el jueves. Intentaré actualizar cada semana, lo máximo que vaya a tardar supongo que serán dos semanas... jejeje. __Aunque en época de clases no prometo mucho u.u En fin...._

_¡Muchas gracias a **Alice**( Mi única y original Beta Lol)por betearlo! _

_¡Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la idea! :D_

_¡Besos y abrazos!_

_**Gabi-chan***_


	2. Aliándome contigo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, si no de las CLAMP. Solo los estoy tomando prestados, sin fines de lucro y por entretenimiento._

_**Notas de la autora: **¡Lo prometido, es deuda! Dije que subiría el primer capítulo el miércoles, aquí esta. Muchas gracias a **Alice** por betearlo. Sin más que decir por ahora... ¡A leer! Y nos vemos abajo ;)_

**Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas**

_**[**__**Gabita Evans] **_

_**Aliándome contigo**_

**Capítulo 1**

Aquella mañana, el sol resplandecía como nunca lo había visto. El clima era agradable, fresco y soleado; pero no muy caluroso, sin ninguna nube en el cielo. Parecía el día perfecto y sin embargo yo sentía que era todo menos eso.

Para comenzar, había pasado una mala noche: los párpados se me cerraban, tenía tanto sueño... Todo por pensar en cómo iba a tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Li. Incluso había buscado alguna otra solución: intenté convencerme de que Naoko o Rika podían ayudarme, sin embargo desistí al instante, recordé que a pesar de ser amigas de Eriol, no le conocían más de lo que yo o Tomoyo, así que tuve que volver a mi teoría inicial. Aliarme con Li.

Y es que para mi gran desgracia había tantas ventajas en esa alianza. Él podría saber sobre los sentimientos de su amigo. Yo podría persuadir a Tomoyo, él a Eriol. Entre ambos los conocíamos como a las palmas de nuestras manos y me atrevía a decir que pese al carácter desinteresado de Li, el jamás sería capaz de descartar la posibilidad de ayudar a un amigo. Yo era la excepción, seguramente, pero tampoco es que fuésemos amigos. Daba igual, de todos modos.

Entonces, con la decisión tomada, me había pasado el resto de la noche tratando de averiguar cómo ir a pedirle ayuda al chico de ojos claros que tanto me atormentaba. Le había dado tantas vueltas durante la noche, y aún así nada se me ocurría. No podía aparecer de la nada y pedirle ayuda. No podía decirle: Tenemos que hablar. Sonaba raro, quiero decir, él y yo jamás hablábamos. Debía atraer su atención, encontrarme con él a solas y recién en ese momento lanzarle la bomba. Sí, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. Ese día teníamos prácticas, yo con las porristas y él con el equipo de fútbol. Por lo que sabía, Li siempre era el último en salir de las duchas, le esperaría y se lo diría.

Algo más animada, decidí apartarme de la ventana e ir hacia el baño. Me daría una ducha para despertar y tomaría un café bien cargado antes de irme a la secundaria. Después de todo, llevaba más tiempo de sobra que el acostumbrado. Un milagro que no se veía todos los días, en fin. Tomé el uniforme y cerré la puerta del baño. Me miré al espejo. Los brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda, portaban expresión cansada, mi largo cabello castaño cobrizo hasta los hombros y con las puntas rizadas, despeinado, unas bolsas debajo de los ojos que daban un aspecto de no haber dormido nada. Ni una sola sonrisa en mis finos labios. Y las acostumbradas y sonrosadas mejillas habían perdido algo de su color. Realmente era un mal día. Hasta mi aspecto patético lo decía.

Me bañé, bajé a la cocina, leí la nota de mi padre informando que se había ido temprano y bebí un poco de café antes de partir. Mi hermano se había quedado en casa de su amigo Yukito, un apuesto muchacho de cabellos grisáceos y ojos color cobre, que asistía a su misma universidad. Ambos cursaban el último año de la carrera de medicina, por lo que los veía muy poco últimamente, pero no importaba, al menos sabía que eran felices.

Opté por irme patinando hacia la secundaria, justo como el día anterior. Las flores de cerezo caían. El paisaje me recordó entonces, el encuentro con Li. Di un resoplido fastidiado y seguí patinando más rápido para evitarme disgustos tan temprano en la mañana. No podía ser bueno para mi salud pasar tanto tiempo irritada.

Tan pronto llegué al aula, dejé mi mochila en el respaldar del asiento, crucé mis brazos sobre el pupitre y apoyé mi frente sobre mis manos. Tenía tanto sueño...

—Oye Kinomoto, el aula no es tu habitación, si tanto sueño tienes debiste quedarte en casa —Molestó una voz burlona a mis espaldas. ¡Cielos! Como no iba a reconocer a su interlocutor. ¡Si lo tenía hasta el la sopa! — ¿Estás enferma o qué? —Preguntó bruscamente con algo de preocupación, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome de reojo.

Un momento, ¿preocupación había dicho? Claramente divagaba, las horas de sueño perdidas causaban estragos en mí. Yo levanté mi cabeza, no me voltee a verlo aún, como bien había dicho no quería disgustos desde tan temprano.

—No estoy de humor Li —Traté de sonar amable. De veras — Y si estuviese enferma no sería tu problema. — E ignorándolo volví a recostar mi cabeza. Él se quedó callado, el silencio en el aula se hizo algo incómodo. Hasta que diez minutos después, llegó mi salvación de todos los días, mi mejor amiga Tomoyo. Llevaba el largo y ondulado pelo color negro grisáceo amarrado en una coleta y los ojos amatistas tenían un brillo especial cuando solo vio que Li y yo estábamos presentes en el aula.

—Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Li —Saludó mirando en dirección a donde supuse estaría Li, con algo de gracia. —¿Cómo amanecieron?

—Fatal, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche —Dije yo resoplando.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura, estás enferma? – preguntó Tomoyo preocupada. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No es nada, Kero hizo muchos ruidos anoche, esta algo enfermo y por eso me costó dormir —Fue la primera excusa que pude inventar.

Kero era mi lindo gatito. Tenía apenas un año. Lo habíamos encontrado Li y yo abandonado fuera del instituto un día. De hecho, Li fue el que lo encontró y como era tarde y la única que estaba por allí era yo, recurrió a mí al no saber qué hacer con él, claro que ni en ese momento pudo dejar su maldita arrogancia de lado. Bueno, al menos no había pasado de largo al gatito, tuve que reconocer. Desde que lo vi, decidí que yo lo cuidaría. Por ese entonces el pequeño Kero no contaba ni con 6 meses. Yo lo cuidé y alimenté. Mi padre no tuvo ningún problema y mi hermano... bien, le costó un poco acostumbrarse. Y digo "un poco" teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Touya.

—Te dije que el endemoniado gato traería problemas, debiste dejarlo allí ese día —Escuché entonces la voz de Li con algo de reproche.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me voltee dispuesta a discutirle, sin embargo, la imagen con la que me topé me confundió un poco... ¿Shaoran Li tenía las mejillas sonrojadas?

—Oye Li… —Ladeé mi cabeza un poco y me quedé mirándolo fijamente — ¿Estas enfermo? Tienes las mejillas rojas... —Comenté tratando de sonar desinteresada, dejando que la curiosidad le ganara a mi enfado.

Él por su parte, sacudió al cabeza con fuerza y cuando pareció volver a la normalidad me miro con frialdad.

—Si estoy enfermo, no es tu problema Kinomoto, ¿no me dijiste lo mismo hace algunos minutos? —Atacó entonces el arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas y fijando los ojos color miel en mí. La furia entonces se agolpó en mi interior y quise responderle como se lo merecía:

**-¡Escúchame pedazo de…**

—Sakuraaa... Acompáñame, tengo que mostrarte algo allí afuera... —Tomoyo hizo su, ya acostumbrada interrupción y yo deje que me sacase del aula por la muñeca, tragándome los mil insultos que iban dirigidos hacia Li. Cuando llegamos hasta el pasillo, la oí suspirar.

—Deberías tratar de llevarte bien con Li, Sakura, es muy buena persona si llegas a conocerlo bien a fondo —Me reprendió mi prima con su sobrehumana paciencia.

—Muy, muy, muy en el fondo... —Agregué yo cruzándome de brazos molesta. Ella me dedicó una mirada de reproche. Odiaba el hecho de que siempre se ponía de su parte. ¡¿De quien rayos era mejor amiga, esta loca traidora?! Quizá era el amor, que le alborotaba las ideas.

—Sakura, si miraras más a tú alrededor estoy segura de que descubrirías cosas de Li que te sorprenderían: ¡Eres tan despistada! — Dijo ella y negando con la cabeza suavemente, se alejó por el pasillo hacia el aula de clases.

Yo me quedé de piedra. ¿Qué rayos? ¡Siempre me decía lo mismo! Oh no, pero esta vez me iba a decir que rayos era lo que todos notaban en Shaoran Li, que yo no.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Regresa!... ¡Tomoyo dime a que rayos te refieres! —Grité yo por los pasillos, pero la figura de mi mejor amiga brillaba por su ausencia. Supuse entonces que fue muy rápida y ya estaba en el aula, por lo que entré por la puerta sin importarme nada y grité:

— ¡Tomoyo Daidouji! Puedes dejar de decirme despistada y aclararme la maldita frase que repites de una vez por... —Me quedé de piedra al ver a Li mirándome burlonamente desde su asiento con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. ¡Rayos! ¡Había olvidado que él estaba allí! Menos mal el aula estaba vacía... Di un suspiro de alivio y a la vez de fatiga.

—Kinomoto, Daidouji se encontró a Eriol en el pasillo y se fueron a caminar por allí —Me explicó él con burla evidente, y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza e ir hacia mi asiento — Eres una despistada en verdad Kinomoto…

-¡Ya basta con eso! —Grité entonces sacando mi frustración afuera. Y lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior no ayudó en nada. — ¡Primero Tomoyo con eso que todos notan en ti y que yo no y luego tu que...!

— ¡¿Cómo que todos notan algo en mi que tu no?! —El grito de Li me interrumpió entonces y yo me quede mirándolo fijamente. Estaba alterado, muy alterado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus manos estaban hechas un puño y por lo que pude ver en sus ojos color miel, había desconcierto, miedo y algo de desesperación.

—Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo —Dije sin inmutarme por su reciente grito, ya no quería pelear con él, quizá el me dijera que era eso que yo no notaba — No entiendo cuando los demás me dicen eso… - me encogí de hombros y él suspiró aliviado.

—Y es mejor que no lo entiendas... —Oí que soltó en un susurro tan suave que si no estuviéramos nosotros dos solos allí, probablemente no lo hubiese escuchado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunté curiosa, inclinándome hacia él sin darme cuenta, y provoqué con eso que él se sobresaltara y desviara la mirada con un débil color en sus mejillas.

Extraño.

—A nada, olvídalo Kinomoto.

—Pero…

— ¡Buenos días Sakura y Li! — Saludó Naoko desde la puerta. Yo contesté a su saludo. Poco a poco la gente fue llegando. El aula se llenó de estudiantes y en ese momento me golpee mentalmente por que esos minutos que estuve sola con Li en el aula, pude haberlos aprovechado para aliarme con él en esto de juntar a los dos tórtolos de piel nívea. Resoplé frustrada y dirigí mi vista al frente cuanto el calvo y bajito profesor de Matemáticas llegó.

Como siempre, estaba en la luna durante esa clase, ¡pero no era mi culpa! El condenado profesor tenía un ritmo que sólo los mejores en el tema podían seguir, y yo no estaba en ese grupo.

Justo en es momento, al brillante profesor de Matemáticas, se le ocurrió hacerme pasar al frente. Y la vergüenza que pasé al no saber nada fue horrible.

—Oye Kinomoto, deberías considerar la escuela de payasos si es que no llegas a graduarte por andar siempre en la luna —Se burló Li de mi cuando fui hasta mi asiento. Juro que casi lo mato a golpizas en ese instante, para suerte de Li, Tomoyo salió al rescate como siempre.

Después de eso la mañana pasó normal, Li siguió burlándose de mí por lo ocurrido en Matemáticas. Tomoyo y yo nos mandamos los ya acostumbrados "mensajitos de papel" y yo tuve uno que otro minuto para "descansar mis ojos".

Como era ya costumbre, nuestro enorme grupo se dirigió al patio para almorzar. Yo estaba impaciente por que luego del almuerzo, teníamos las prácticas y aprovecharía el final de éstas para hablar con Li.

Chiharu y Yamazaki compartían el almuerzo. Tomoyo le había comentado a Eriol que llevaba almuerzo extra y que podían compartirlo, ya que Eriol había olvidado el suyo. Naoko fue por un libro a la biblioteca y Rika se había disculpado alegando que tenía que arreglar unas cosas de la decoración del baile de primavera con el profesor Terada.

Me vi, curiosamente envuelta en parejas, por que, bueno, Chiharu y Yamazaki lo eran y Tomoyo y Eriol estaban charlando animadamente y muy juntos mientras compartían el almuerzo. Observé de reojo a mi derecha y me topé con la mirada color miel de Li sobre mí. Quizá podría hacerle una introducción al tema en ese momento.

—Oye Li... —Llamé yo sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Era algo extraño por que, Shaoran Li poseía una mirada capaza de atraparme sin que yo me lo propusiera. A veces eso era exasperante. Y es que yo no tenía la culpa de que el condenado chico tuviera ojos tan expresivos y atrayentes. Y quizás algo de dulces también, sin embargo, Li sabía bien ocultar esto último.

— ¡Kinomoto te estoy hablando! ¿Para qué me llamabas? — Yo parpadeé confundida cuando escuché su voz reclamar por mi atención. Cielos, ¡me había sumido en mis pensamientos raros otra vez!

—Ah... Sí... —Reaccioné por fin, algo avergonzada — Bueno es que... —Me acerqué un poco más a él para que no nos escucharan. — ¿No crees que Tomoyo y Eriol harían buena pareja? —Le comenté en un susurro y él se quedó viéndome confundido. Dirigió su vista hacia el par de chicos y luego asintió dándome la razón.

—Tal vez, quizás si —Dijo sin dejar de mirarlos y no sé si fue mi imaginación o yo vi algo de nostalgia en los ojos de Li.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Pregunté entonces mirándolo fijamente de nuevo. Li pareció notar esto por que apartó la vista de ellos y clavó por segunda vez en los últimos minutos su mirada en mí.

—No —Negó con la cabeza — Es solo que yo...

—Oigan, ¿desde cuando se llevan tan bien que hasta se secretean en nuestras narices? — fue la burlona voz de Eriol la que me hizo romper contacto visual y darme cuenta de que yo estaba prácticamente sobre Li y nuestros rostros apenas tenían unos centímetros de separación. Me sonrojé con fuerza.

— ¿Yo? ¿Llevarme bien con ella? ¡Más quisieran! Bien, voy... voy ¡a-al aula de clases por algo que olvidé! Si, eso, nos vemos —Y se alejó casi corriendo, dejándome algo desconcertada. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Y ahora que me había dado cuenta, él y yo habíamos estado charlando como buenos amigos antes de la interrupción de Eriol. Me encogí de hombros y me dije que tal vez, solo tal vez, Tomoyo tenía razón respecto a Li.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

— ¡Kinomoto presta más atención a la práctica! — la irritante voz de Yuko Miyamura, una chica de mi edad, alta, de cabello negro y ojos celestes, me hizo volver la vista al frente y encontrarme con todo el equipo de porristas por mirándome con curiosidad. — ¡Es increíble que seas la capitana y te distraigas con facilidad, yo debería tener el puesto!

Yo solo le dediqué una mirada de indiferencia y me concentré en dirigir a las demás integrantes. Miyamura era exasperante, en verdad, mucho más que Shaoran Li. No, miento, Li era exasperante de una manera, por así decirlo "soportable". Pero Miyamura era el chicle en mi zapato. La chica me odiaba sin razón alguna: buscaba pleitos conmigo y se burlaba de mí con sus amigas. Claro que, yo siempre sostuve la idea de que me tenía envidia por que había logrado el puesto de capitana y por que todos en el colegio me querían, a diferencia de a ella y a su grupo que sólo los babosos las soportaban. Y Tomoyo me había dicho una vez, que no sólo era eso por lo que me tenía envidia. Claro que nunca me quiso decir la otra razón. Típico de Tomoyo.

El silbato del entrenador del equipo de fútbol nos advirtió que era hora de ir a casa. Como siempre, las porristas nos dirigimos al vestuario de mujeres. En medio camino yo sentí que alguien me jalaba el brazo antes de que pudiera entrar a los vestuarios.

—Mira Sakura, Miyamura va a intentar coquetear con Li otra vez… ¿apostamos a que esta vez la rechaza en menos de cinco minutos? —Pude distinguir a la interlocutora como Chiharu. Dirigí mi vista al frente y tuve que aguantarme una carcajada. Miyamura corría hacia los jugadores del equipo de fútbol con una botella de agua en manos. La _pobre_ se iba a llevar una gran decepción, otra vez.

Miyamura se había encaprichado con Li hace unas cuantas semanas, cuando terminó con su novio de turno. Y cada lunes, después de las prácticas, se acercaba a Li y le proponía que saliesen juntos. Pero él, la rechazaba siempre alegando que tenía otros planes. Sin embargo, Miyamura no era de las que se rendía, y seguía intentando por que aseguraba que Shaoran Li sólo se hacía rogar y que valdría todo la pena.

—Yo te apuesto a que le rechaza la botella y se va hacia los vestuarios casi corriendo, antes de que Miyamura le proponga algo —Dijo entonces Naoko apareciendo de la nada. Reí levemente y le di la razón a Naoko con la mirada.

En ese momento, justo frente a nuestros ojos, vi a Shaoran Li negar con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de Miyamura y correr hacia los vestuarios sin dejarle a la chica decir ni "mu". Sin contenerlo más, solté una carcajada y entré a los vestuarios. Decidí charlar un poco antes de entrar a las duchas, después de todo, tenía que esperar a Li y poner mi plan en acción.

Pronto, la masa de chicas se fue disipando. Salí de los vestuarios femeninos y fui hacia la entrada de los masculinos. Miyamura y su grupo ya se habían ido. Vi entonces, salir a Eriol de los vestuarios y le saludé con la mano. Él arqueo una ceja, pero luego me devolvió el gesto y guiñándome el ojo de una manera que no supe descifrar, se fue. Extraño. Pero si Eriol seguía allí, lo más seguro era que Shaoran Li también, después de todo, el era el capitán de su equipo y siempre se quedaba más tiempo, además de ser el último en salir de las duchas, quien sabe por qué. Me encogí de hombros y me recosté sobre la pared, pensando en qué podía decirle para que me ayudara. Y estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no noté cuando la cabellera castaña y rebelde color chocolate salió de los vestuarios y, evidentemente, fijó su mirada en mi.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —Su voz me sobresaltó y levanté la vista algo avergonzada. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, es solo que... Bueno, yo... te estaba esperando —Solté por fin reincorporándome y quedando a media cabeza de altura más baja que él.

Mi confesión pareció golpearlo fuerte por que primero parpadeo y luego hizo un gesto extraño de dolor en su cara, mientras mantenía las dos manos detrás de su espalda. Yo supuse que se había pellizcado para comprobar si estaba soñando. Y es que, bueno, de cierta forma le comprendía por que era demasiado raro aquello.

—M-me estabas esperando... —Repitió como si aún no se lo creyese y algo de calor asomó en sus mejillas. Le miré confusa. ¿Y a éste que le pasaba que a cada rato se sonrojaba? ¿Tendría fiebre?

—Sí —Confirme yo— Quiero... Bueno, en realidad necesito tu ayuda. Verás, ¿recuerdas lo de ésta mañana? — Pregunté — Lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, claro —Tuve la necesidad de aclarar, aunque no supiese por qué.

Él asintió y entonces clavé mi decisiva mirada esmeralda en la de él.

—Necesito tu ayuda para juntarlos —Listo, había ido directo al grano. Li abrió los ojos con sorpresa y me miró desconcertado.

— ¿Juntarlos? —Preguntó cuando vi que recuperó el habla luego de la impresión.

-Sí, bueno, fue algo que se me ocurrió para devolverle a Tomoyo todos los favores que ha hecho por mí — Expliqué — Me siento una mejor amiga inútil por que casi nunca hago nada por ella, estuve pensando y bueno... Dado el caso de que a Tomoyo le gusta Eriol..., quise recurrir a ti, por que eres el más indicado para ayudarme, es decir, Eriol es tu mejor amigo, debes saberlo todo sobre él y puede ayudarme —Concluí yo y lo vi arquear una ceja algo molesto.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré? —Me preguntó bruscamente.

—Oh, por favor Li, en serio necesito tu ayuda... ¿No te gustaría ver a tus amigos felices? Digo, por que Eriol es tu mejor amigo y no me puedes negar que Tomoyo no, ella también es tu amiga —Traté de convencer yo, pero él se cruzó de brazo sin apartar la mirada color ámbar de mí como pidiendo más argumentos.

—Vamos, nadie mejor que nosotros dos que somos sus mejores amigos para saber que les gusta y persuadirlos. Por favor, y te juro que... Te juro que... ¡Te prepararé el almuerzo durante un mes! — ofrecí entonces. Li se quedó pensativo. Yo sabía muy bien, cuánto odiaba cocinarse el almuerzo él solo, por lo que tenía entendido vivía solo, y creí haber dado en él clavo.

—De acuerdo —Aceptó por fin luego de unos segundos de suspenso y no pude reprimir un impulso de abrazarlo. Él, por supuesto, me apartó tan rápido que casi me caigo. — ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso! —Me reclamó.

Yo solo le regalé una de mis sonrisas más sinceras y otra vez vi el sonrojo en sus mejillas... ¿Pero qué diablos?

—Li… en verdad creo que deberías revisar si no estás enfermo, estás sonrojado…podrías tener fiebre —Quise acercar mi mano a su frente pero él se apartó.

—Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo, seremos aliados en esto de juntar a Eriol y a Daidouji, pero eso no cambia nuestra relación, no voy a dejar de molestarte —Soltó bruscamente. Le dediqué una mirada asesina pero Li ni se inmutó.

—Bien —Me resigné y entonces Li dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia al salida.

— ¡Espera Li! —Grité de repente al recordar algo — Olvidé preguntarte, ¿tu sabes sobre los sentimientos de Eriol hacia Tomoyo? —Logré formular cuando le alcancé. Él negó con la cabeza y yo resoplé.

—No, pero tengo mis ligeras sospechas y son buenas, no te preocupes, le sacaré información para mañana —Me dijo y yo asentí.

Salimos por la puerta y tomamos direcciones distintas, sin embargo, cuando íbamos a algunos pasos de separación me voltee y lo llamé:

—Entonces, ¿mañana durante el almuerzo hablaremos? —Él volcó la cara para responderme.

—Sí —Asintió — No olvides que debes hacerme el almuerzo —Molestó. Yo le saqué la lengua infantilmente y voltee mi cara mientras tomaba el camino hacia mi casa.

Al final, ponerme de acuerdo con Shaoran Li, no había resultado tan malo: ¡Incluso habíamos llevado una conversación civilizada dos veces en un día! Ya nada podría salir mal. Claro que, en ese momento, no imaginaba siquiera un poco de todo lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Bien! Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado ^^

¿Díganme que Shaoran no es lo más adorable? *-* Me encantaaaa xD Así como me encanta joder a Sakura, ya se darán cuenta más delante ;)

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a todos/as ^.^ La verdad es que me animan mucho ;D Las respuestas a los reviews en el Prólogo, están todas en mi profile :)

¡Besos enormes para todo el mundo! (K)

**Gabi-chan***


	3. No es una cita, ¿verdad?

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, si no de las CLAMP y bla, bla bla.. todos los derechos reservados para ellas... ¿?_

_**Notas de la autora:** Ok, no sé si les haya parecido muy larga la espera. Bueno, he tardado una semana y unos días xP ¿no es mucho verdad? Anyway, voy a hablar sobre esto de las actualizaciones en las notas finales, solo me queda agradecer a **Alice** por betearlo.. ¡te quiero dear! Ahora sí.... ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

**Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas**

_**[**__**Gabita Evans]**_

_**¿No es una cita, verdad?**_

**Capítulo 2**

La aburrida clase de matemáticas... ¡Cómo la aborrecía! El viejo calvo era tan molesto. Su voz era molesta, su manera de enseñar era molesta, sus números en la pizarra eran molestos... ¡Su materia era molesta!

¡Por Kami-sama! Debían sacarme de allí o moriría de aburrimiento, tan joven y sin poder hacerle aquél favor a mi mejor amiga y prima.

Bien, lo admito: estaba siendo dramática y una pesada, pero... ¡las matemáticas tenían ese efecto en mí! Definitivamente las desecharía de mi vida ni bien saliera del colegio. Me quedaría con lo básico, lo demás, podía quedarse bien guardadito en los libros; no me haría falta. Lamentablemente aún no salía del colegio, ya que tampoco es que les prestara mucha atención.

Ahora, había un contra en todo esto de mi distracción en dichas clases. Cada año escolar, contaba con un día especial en el que Sakura Kinomoto y las matemáticas, debían hacer las paces: Día de examen ¡Y vaya que empeoraba la situación a medida que trascurrían los años! No, no había escapatoria alguna de ese día para mí, por que de ese examen dependía siempre que aprobase el curso.

Era tan duro para mí, y aún más por que el día se acercaba. Estaba a sólo dos semanas y yo no lograba concentración alguna en las fatídicas clases de matemáticas. No comprendía, de verdad, lo intentaba, pero no comprendía. Hasta el año pasado sólo requería de práctica durante horas y lograba resolver la mitad de lo que me pedían. Ahora, estaba en problemas serios por que simplemente no comprendía ni el principio. Oh, Kami-sama... ¡Qué haría!

El sonido del timbre acabó con mi drama numérico y me indicó la hora del almuerzo. Justo en ese momento, recordé con quién almorzaría. Como no recordarlo, si había madrugado para preparar doble almuerzo. Incluso había tenido que mentirle a mi hermano diciendo que era para Tomoyo. Si Touya se imaginara que pasaría el almuerzo entero sola con un chico...

Ahí fue que la realidad me golpeó. ¡Estaría a solas con Shaoran Li! Un inexplicable calor cubrió mis mejillas. Muchos podrían malinterpretar aquello. Por sus mentes pasaría la idea de que Li y yo... Y el calor se intensificó. ¡Que pena me daba! Rayos, lo que hacía por mi mejor amiga, ¡almorzaba a solas con mi peor enemigo! ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Que apareciera Miyamura y se uniera a la causa? Ah, mejor ni lo pensaba.

—Kinomoto —La voz de Li me llamó y me vi sola con él en el aula. Otra vez, me había quedado distraída pensando — Uhm... ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y le seguí los pasos. Al parecer buscaba un lugar donde la gente no nos viera y pudiéramos planear las cosas en paz. Desafortunadamente, ya era bastante raro que estuviésemos caminando juntos. Y podría apostar mi nombre a que nuestros amigos notarían nuestra ausencia.

El silencio entre nosotros me exasperaba de alguna manera. Se me hacía tan extraño que Li no buscase enfurecerme. De hecho, no lo había buscado en toda la mañana.

—Le dije a Eriol que iría por un libro y que probablemente me tardaría —Declaró por fin rompiendo con el silencio — Me pareció que debíamos disimular. Me extraña que Daidouji no te esperara hoy, normalmente lo hace.

Yo me encogí de hombros — No lo hizo, quizá por que me comentó que Eriol necesitaba ayuda con unos problemas de matemáticas — expliqué, algo resentida. Tomoyo era usualmente mi guía en eso, ahora, se había olvidado que su mejor amiga necesitaba la ayuda mucho más que Eriol. Si el amor te ponía así, no quería ni pensar en estar enamorada. Ya que, tendría que buscar ayuda en alguien más.

—¿Eriol le pidió ayuda? — preguntó extrañado entonces.

Asentí — Justo lo hizo esta mañana —

—Eso quiere decir, que me escuchó después de todo — Una sonrisa de triunfo adornó su rostro y pude notar que las pocas sonrisas que Li daba, eran extrañamente sexys.

_¡Tonta Sakura, no pienses eso del enemigo! _

Me cachetee mentalmente por el pensamiento y desvíe mi distracción a otro punto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunté entonces con curiosidad. ¿Li había hablado con Eriol? Vaya que era rápido.

—Sí, esta mañana. — Lo vi detener su caminar — ¿Te parece si nos sentamos? — Dudó.

Yo parpadee confusa hasta que me percaté de que parecíamos haber llegado a un lugar bastante apartado en los jardines del colegio. Estaba lleno de pétalos de flores de cerezo esparcidos por el suelo, probablemente, a causa de que el lugar estaba rodeado de dichos árboles.

—No tenía idea de que existieran árboles de cerezo en al escuela —Susurré, admirada.

—Sí, bueno... —Lo vi rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo — Es el lugar más apartado que conozco — Explicó.

—Pues es hermoso — Determiné, y me senté en el suelo. Li me imitó y se quedó mirándome por unos segundos. Me sentí algo intimidada y voltee la mirada hacia él.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar. Él negó con la cabeza fuertemente y apartó su mirada de mí.

—No, yo solo... Yo solo veía las enormes ojeras que traes — Se burló de repente provocando que mi sangre hirviese — En serio Kinomoto, ¿no conoces el maquillaje o algo que te quite la expresión de zombie que llevas?

Mis mejillas se inflaron en señal de fastidio y le pegué con puñetazo en el hombro, claro que, los efectos no fueron más que su sonrisa burlona agrandándose.

—Cállate Li, si no dormí, fue culpa de las estúpidas matemáticas. ¡De verdad que intento entenderlas, pero las aborrezco! Y ellas sienten lo mismo por mí, es mutuo — Me exasperé haciendo pucheros. Escuché a Li reírse y no me contuve de pegarle otro puñetazo en el hombro. ¿Por qué?

—¡Hey, cálmate Kinomoto, o me dislocarás el brazo! — dijo entre risas.

—No me habías molestado en toda la mañana... ¡Ya hasta creí que ibas a dejarlo! — Me quejé.

—Oh, bueno, eso fue por que estuve ocupado sacándole información a Hiragizawa — se encogió de hombros y sonrió triunfante, cosa que me hizo arquear una ceja y despertar mi interés.

—¿Hablaste con Eriol? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Le gusta Tomoyo? ¿Lo animaste a que se le declare? — Tenía tantas preguntas, y Li no saciaba mi curiosidad tan pronto como yo quería. Lo vi negar con la cabeza divertido y alzar las manos como pidiendo que parase.

—Dame un respiro —Pidió — Bien, respecto a lo primero, es obvio que si, ya te lo dije. Sobre lo segundo, creo que está bien claro que me dijo algo, digo, las personas abrimos la boca para decir algo, ¿o es que no lo sabías?

—¡Li! — Gemí, frustrada por tantos piques de su parte — ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

—Tranquila, no seas tan pesada Kinomoto — dijo, aún con esa sonrisa burlona adornando su perfecto rostro. Tuve que contenerme de no quebrarle los dientes de un puño por que en verdad el chico me exasperaba. Así que me limité a mirarlo mal —Bien, a lo que iba, sí, Eriol y yo tocamos el tema de Tomoyo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué le preguntaste? ¿Cómo introdujiste el tema? — Otra vez mi curiosidad era indomable y Li sufría las consecuencias.

—En realidad, el tema lo inició él — Admitió, sorprendiéndome. ¿Eriol inició el tema?

—¿Cómo? Es decir... ¡¿Qué te dijo?! ¿Te habló sobre Tomoyo? — Por Kami-sama, ¿Li no sabía acaso que yo era la persona más impaciente del mundo?

—No exactamente... Me preguntó algo, yo le contesté y luego le pregunté si era mi imaginación, o él y Tomoyo se había vuelto más cercanos — Explicó pacientemente.

—¿Qué te preguntó y que le respondiste? ¿Y qué te respondió luego? — Bien, quizás fui algo cargosa y admiro a Li por no haberme mandado a volar en ese instante.

—¿Me dejas terminar? — Alzó las cejas mirándome fijamente. Asentí sin dudar — Bien, no voy a decirte que me preguntó, ni que le respondí, eso es privado —Pude ver sus mejillas encenderse de nuevo, cosa que realmente me extrañó. Ladeé la cabeza, confundida — El punto es, que después de aquella insinuación, me confesó que se había enamorado de Tomoyo — Soltó, y yo casi me pongo a saltar de la emoción.

—¡Eso es magnífico! ¡Ambos se corresponden! Genial, así no sólo estaríamos ayudando a Tomoyo, si no también a Eriol —Supongo que me emocioné demasiado, porque terminé abrazando a Li efusivamente mientras reía.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Nadie dijo que podías abrazarme! De hecho, ayer te dije que no lo hicieras — Gritó totalmente alterado y agitando los brazos nerviosamente. Se veía realmente gracioso.

—Lo siento —Me disculpé, sonriente — ¡Es solo que me pone tan contenta...!

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, Kinomoto — Me advirtió — Mira, es bueno saber que ambos sienten lo mismo. El problema ahora es que se animen a confesarse. Para eso necesitamos idear algún plan. Esta mañana Eriol me pidió ayuda con matemáticas. Yo me negué y le dije que fuera en busca de Daidouji, que valía la pena que intentara algo con ella si en verdad la quería y que las matemáticas eran una buena excusa.

—Y eso fue lo que hizo — Salté, feliz — ¡Le pidió ayuda!

—Sí, pero sólo por que yo me negué; sino no se habría animado. Hiragizawa es terco a veces y teme perder la amistad de Tomoyo — Aclaró — Tendremos que darles un empujón.

Me quedé pensativa por un largo momento, analizando el caso. Los hechos eran los siguientes: Tomoyo me había confesado que estaba enamorada de Eriol, pero que no se lo diría por que temía que su amistad estuviese en riesgo. Eriol había confesado a Li que amaba a Tomoyo, y parecía tener el mismo miedo como para decírselo. Entonces, lo que Li sugería, era que les diésemos un empujoncito a ambos. La pregunta era: ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo? — Pregunté, después de pensarlo detenidamente.

—Bien, pensé que ambos podríamos planear algo juntos — Él se encogió de hombros y se concentró en tomar el primer bocado de su almuerzo. Yo le imité al percatarme de que llevábamos casi todo el receso charlando y mi estómago ya rugía de hambre.

—Uhm... Habrá un festival en la ciudad dentro de unos días — Solté de improviso. Li me miró atentamente.

—Sería un buen lugar para que se confiesen — Acotó — Ahora tendríamos que convencer a esos dos para que vayan juntos.

—Bueno... Y-Yo tengo una idea — Mi cara se ruborizó intensamente ante lo que estaba a punto de proponer.

—Dila — Animó Li.

—Es que... me da... pena —Jugueteé con mis manos, nerviosa.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan embarazoso, dilo ya — Exigió.

—De acuerdo... Pienso que podemos convencer a Eriol y a Tomoyo diciendo que iremos nosotros cuatro — Comencé dubitativamente —, y les diremos... que somos como una cita doble.

Li casi se atraganta con la comida cuando mencioné lo último. Me miró fijamente e hizo algo que no me esperaba para nada. Acercó su rostro al mío, hasta el punto en que sentí nuestros alientos chocar.

—¿Estás proponiéndome una cita? —Preguntó él de repente, mostrándome una faceta que, juro, desconocía totalmente. Me sonrió seductoramente y era bastante... Oh, vaya.

Tuve que reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para eliminar aquel extraño y loco impulso de terminar con la distancia entre ambos, que de repente me parecía demasiada... aún cuando fuera casi inexistente.

—No seas iluso Shaoran Li —Dije cuando por fin el aire volvió a mis pulmones. — Me refería a que ellos creerán que nosotros estamos en una cita, pero no es así. Lo que haremos será llevarlos a ambos, los dejamos solos adrede y listo.

Él suspiró y por fin alejó su rostro del mío permitiéndome respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente. Contuve el tonto impulso de agradecerle.

—Es una buena idea — Aceptó entonces; aparentemente resignado por vaya yo a saber qué razón, reincorporándose y comenzando a irse lentamente — Pero diremos que lo de la cita fue una apuesta —Agregó con rapidez cuando estaba a unos metros más adelante, mirándome de reojo. Yo arqueé una ceja.

—Genial. Muchísimo mejor, por que ni loca saldría en una cita contigo — Salté.

—Peor aún yo — Atacó él — Eres sólo una niña despistada y bastante torpe con las matemáticas — Se burló dándome la espalda y continuando su caminata.

—¡Y tu eres un arrogante insoportable, Shaoran Li! —Le grité desde mi lugar viéndolo alejarse.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Cuando la campana indicó el fin de las clases, no pude estar más contenta. Había tenido un día pesado. Pese a las buenas noticias por parte de Li, sus burlas que comenzaron en el descanso no habían cesado y juro que contuve las ganas de lanzarlo desde el segundo piso donde se encontraba nuestra aula. El muy desgraciado me había engañado, cambiando mi bolígrafo color violeta por una pluma fuente y yo tan despistada, no me di cuenta si no hasta que me vi manchada de tinta azul oscuro por todo el cuerpo.

Tomoyo, al recate como siempre, me ayudó a limpiarme en el baño y se las arregló para aminorar mi furia.

Y justamente se le ocurrió preguntarme donde había estado en toda la hora del almuerzo.

Rebobinando la cinta, mis mejillas se colorearon tanto que solo pude tartamudear algo como: "Ya está por tocar el timbre, volvamos a clases"

La cereza del helado, fue el tan agradable —entiéndase el sarcasmo— apodo que recibí al regresar por parte de Li: «Pequeña Pulpo».

—¡Es un imbécil! — Grité al salir de última del aula, acompañada por Tomoyo — No lo soporto Tomoyo, en verdad me admiro a mi misma por aguantarlo.

—Oh, vamos Sakura, tampoco ha sido tan malo —Trató de sonar seria, pero yo sabía que se estaba aguantando la risa por verme tan enfadada.

—Tú lo dices por que no tienes que soportar ni sus burlas, ni sus bromas...

_...ni sus sonrisas burlonas que al mismo tiempo son tan... Ah.... _

—¡Agh! ¡Basta ya! —Le grité a mi mente sacudiendo mi cabeza; como si con eso lograse quitar todos los pensamientos traicioneros.

—¿Qué te pasa Sakura? —Preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad. Ambas nos detuvimos frente a nuestros casilleros dispuestas a guardar los libros que no nos harían falta — Hoy estás extraña.

—Déjalo no es nada, seguro es por que no dormí bien — Mentí.

—¿Kero sigue enfermo? —Quiso saber mi amiga de ojos amatistas al mismo tiempo que abría su casillero.

—Sí, pero ya lo ha visto el veterinario y me ha dicho que esta noche ya estará mejor —Me inventé mientras ponía la combinación de mi casillero. Y justo en el instante en que abrí la puerta, un peluche con forma de pulpo salió de la nada y me causó un susto de muerte.

—¡Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —Fue todo lo que pude gritar antes de caerme al suelo sentada. El dichoso peluche salía con un cartel en el que claramente se podía leer «Pequeña Pulpo».

—Vaya, mira esto, el joven Li te ha dejado un obsequio — Comentó Tomoyo, tomando el peluche entre sus manos y aguantándose la risa.

—Ríete, Tomoyo. Sé que estas deseando hacerlo — Espeté parándome de nuevo y quitándole el peluche de las manos para luego lanzarlo dentro del casillero junto con mis libros y cerrarlo de un portazo. Li me las pagaría.

—Sakura, no te enfades — Pidió ella — Yo creo que ha sido algo muy tierno que dejase un peluche en tu casillero —Me crucé de brazos y arquee una ceja mirándola con cara de: "estas loca", pero ella me ignoró — Además, debes admitir el apodo es tierno de alguna manera — Agregó.

—¿Tierno? ¡Me ha gastado otra broma! Cielos, no sé cómo la hace... ¿De dónde sacó un peluche tan rápido? ¡Por Kami-sama, me volveré loca, Tomoyo! —Grité al borde de la histeria.

—Calma Sakura, respira... Eso, así... — Tomoyo puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Yo inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente — Ahora, quiero que tomes toda tu rabia hacia Li, la botes a un lado, y que te quedes tranquila.

Seguí su consejo contando hasta diez y borrando entonces de mi memoria todo lo relacionado con Shaoran Li.

—Gracias, Tomoyo, no sé como siempre consigues apaciguar mi rabia hacia Li, de alguna manera.

—Bueno, no quiero que alguno de los dos salga lastimado debido a tus ataques de rabia o al poco tacto de Li — Se encogió de hombros como si nada — Son mis amigos.

—No sé cómo demonios puedes llamara amigo a Li —Comenté, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida acompañada por Tomoyo.

—Ya te lo dije, Sakura; Li no es tan malo como parece —Su comentario, en cierta manera me golpeó fuerte, por que a decir verdad, yo había comprobado eso en el almuerzo de hoy.

—Tal vez... —Suspiré.

—Oye Sakura, nunca me respondiste... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en el almuerzo? —Preguntó provocando que me congelara en mi sitio. Tenía que responder, no podía salir huyendo, sería demasiado sospechoso. Decidí disimular.

—Oh, ¿Notaste que no estaba? — Molesté — Creí que estabas ocupada con Eriol.

Las mejillas de mi mejor amiga tomaron el color de las cerezas. Contuve la risa y me felicité mentalmente por mi hazaña.

—Bueno, sí, tu sabes... ¡No es ese el punto Sakura! —Regañó arrancándome una risa — No desvíes el tema, voy a pensar que hiciste algo malo en el almuerzo y no quieres contármelo.

—N-no es eso... Sólo... ¡Fui por un libro a la biblioteca! — Me excusé.

—¿A la biblioteca? — Arqueó una ceja — ¿Y no te encontraste con Li?

Justo en el blanco. Tomoyo había tocado el tema que prefería obviar.

_Piensa Sakura, piensa... _— En mi mente, estaba matándome por una buena excusa.

—Sí, vi a Li — ¡Bingo! Ya tenía la historia perfecta — De hecho, ya que tocamos ese tema, hay algo que olvidé contarte...

—¿Qué olvidaste contarme? —Preguntó con curiosidad — ¿Tiene que ver contigo y Li? — Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿qué tan observadora podía ser Tomoyo?

—Hoe... Algo así —Ella iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la corté antes de que empezara a hablar — Déjame que termine. Bien..., ¿recuerdas a Yue Tsukishiro? ¿El asistente de Biblioteca?

—Claro, el guapo joven de 22 años, pelo largo plateado y ojos grisáceos —Describió Tomoyo.

—El mismo. Pues, para variar, Li y yo comenzamos a discutir en media biblioteca. Cuando Yue vino a pedirnos silencio como por quinta vez ya con intenciones de votarnos, le divirtió tanto nuestra pelea, que nos propuso algo. Si respondíamos su pregunta, podríamos pelear lo que nos diera la gana y no nos botaría de la biblioteca. Caso contrario, pues... bueno — Mis mejillas ardieron — Li y yo debíamos salir en una... cita. Así que... unos minutos después, a ambos nos corrieron de la biblioteca —Terminé.

Las risas de Tomoyo se escucharon por todo el lugar. La pobre por poco y se asfixiaba de tanto reír. Me dije a mi misma que aunque eso fuera una mentira, no tenía derecho a reírse así. Es decir, ¡era mi falsa desgracia que ella creía verdadera!

—Lo... ¡Lo siento, Sakura! —Se disculpó por fin; entre risas — Pero es tan gracioso. ¡Tú y Li en una cita! Tengo que estar ahí para grabarlo. Oh, pero iré de incógnito. No me pueden descubrir, no quiero hacer de mal tercio entre ustedes dos.

—¡Nada de mal tercio Tomoyo! No somos una pareja —Me quejé sonrojada hasta las orejas — Además, Li y yo acordamos algo…

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó ella ahora mucho más emocionada.

—Yue no dijo que no podíamos invitar a alguien. Como debe ser una "cita", decidimos hacerla doble. ¿Y quienes mejores que nuestros mejores amigos para acompañarnos en ese momento? — Y el Oscar a la mejor actuación para… ¡Sakura Kinomoto! Gracias, gracias.

—Oh, seguro a Yamazaki y a Chiharu les agradará —Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Yamazaki y Chiharu? —Me burlé entonces yo — Tomoyo, si vamos con ellos, será una cita real.

— ¿Entonces a quienes se referí...? —Se paró en seco y negó con la cabeza — No. Sakura, ni lo pienses. ¡Estás loca!

—Tomoyo, por favor, eres mi mejor amiga, te necesito ahí para que me controles. No podemos llevar a uno solo. No sería justo para nadie —Me encogí de hombros — Pese a que no nos gusta la idea para nada – **"para nada"** se quedaba corto... ¿O tal vez no? — Tanto Li como yo, somos de palabra y tenemos que cumplirlo. Sé que puede resultar difícil, pero tómalo como una salida de amigos y una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Eriol. Hasta quizás te animas a confesarle lo que...

— ¡Para el carro Sakura! — Jadeó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos — Demasiada información... — Respiró hondo — De acuerdo, iré, pero que quede bien claro. Eriol y yo, los acompañamos por que somos sus **amigos **e iremos en plan de **amigos **—Puntualizó. En ese momento, canté victoria.

—Está bien, está bien, irán como **amigos **— _Por ahora…_

Tomoyo se tranquilizó y me dedicó una sonrisa malévola. _Oh, oh... Mala señal._

—Así que... ¿Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li en una **cita**? —Preguntó entonces usando el típico tonito que jamás entendía.

— ¡Que no es una **cita**! —Grité avergonzada — Perdimos una apuesta, es todo.

—Oh, nada de eso Sakura, es tu primera cita y me encargaré personalmente de tu vestuario. —Yo casi caigo al piso de la impresión. ¿Qué que? ¡¿Mi primera cita?!

¡Kami-sama, no había pensado en eso! No es que fuera fea para tener una cita recién a los 16 años. De hecho, modestia aparte, pero pretendientes no me faltaban. El único problema era que a Sakura Kinomoto esas cosas hasta el momento no le habían llamado la atención. _Hasta el momento... _¡No! ¡Aún no me llamaban la atención! Esto no era una **cita. **¿Verdad que no? ¡Claro que no! Mi primera cita no sería con Shaoran Li... _¿O sí?_

—¿Sakura, me estás escuchando? —Reclamó Tomoyo, desconcentrándome de mi discusión mental.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Decía, que se te ha olvidado decirme el lugar y la hora de tu **"cita"** — Me picó.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es...! Olvídalo — Me resigné — Iremos al festival que se realizará este sábado. Acordamos ir a eso de las 6 de la tarde.

—Perfecto — Aceptó — Aquí tomo otro camino — Dijo cuando nos vimos en una división de calles — Entonces, iré a tu casa a las 4 para arreglarte. ¡Sakura tendrá su primera **cita**!

—¡Tomoyo! Por última vez, no es una **cita **— Desafortunadamente, Tomoyo ya se había marchado sin escucharme si quiera. Genial, simplemente genial.

Con un andar pesado me dirigí hacia mi casa. Aún me quedaba medio recorrido. Estaba tan agotada por el pesado día, que se me ocurrió descansar unos minutos meciéndome en los columpios del parque. Me hundí en mis pensamientos; esta vez con libertad. Las palabras **cita** y **Shaoran Li **estaban confundiendo mi cerebro. A una parte de mí extrañamente no le desagradaba la idea. Otra sin embargo, se sentía incómoda y traicionada por que mi primera cita sería con el ser más insoportable de todo Japón.

Y me recriminé a mi misma por darle tantas vueltas a algo que ni siquiera podía llamarse **cita**.

—Por que no es una **cita**, ¿verdad? — Fue lo que me pregunté a mi misma.

—No, no lo es —Me respondió una voz a mi lado. Una voz que yo conocía demasiado bien. Por poco y doy un salto del susto.

—L-Li… ¿q-qué haces aquí? —Cuestioné avergonzada al verme descubierta pensando en esa tontería de la cita.

—Bueno, pensé que deberíamos concordar la historia de por qué estamos en una cita —Dijo — Te vi salir con Daidouji de la escuela. ¿Ya se lo comentaste?

—Sí — Afirmé y le puse al tanto entonces de la conversación con Tomoyo y la historia que me había inventado. Omitiendo claro, todos los comentarios acerca de mi "primera cita" o de cuánto deseaba ver a Li bajo tierra.

—Así que... Yue Tsukishiro nos impuso una apuesta — Él se rió — Suena creíble, Kinomoto.

—Lo sé, aún no me creo que haya logrado inventar eso en tan poco tiempo.

—Eso fue por que aprendiste del mejor —Se señaló con arrogancia. Casi le pego un puñetazo, pero me contuve.

—El mejor, sí, tu eres el mejor y yo soy una genio para las matemáticas —Le saqué la lengua infantilmente y me paré de mi lugar — Debo volver, mi hermano se escandalizará si llego tarde. —Rodé los ojos. Touya era un celoso en extremo cuando se le ocurría.

—Bien, yo iré a convencer a Eriol. Hasta mañana... _Pequeña pulpo_ — se burló para luego seguir el rumbo hacia su hogar. Sin embargo, yo me congelé observando como se iba. Y por primera vez pude notar que algo había cambiado en mí, por que las últimas palabras de Li me causaron un escalofrío que se concentró en mi estómago haciéndome sentir unas extrañas cosquillas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**¡¡Konichiwa!! **Jejeje se me dio por saludar en japonés :P

¿Como estan? Espero que bien y que el capi les haya gustado :) A mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo xD, u know, disfruto haciendo sufrir a mis personajes, eso no es ningún secreto ;D Lol..

Aparentemente, Eriol y Tomoyo son unos N-E-C-I-O-S con todas la letras bien justificadas (¿?) xP Pero creo que se los agradesco, por ser necios están provocando tremenda alianza.

¿Y ustedes que opinan sobre el "apodito" de Li? ¿Creen que es insufrible como dice Sakura o apoyan a Tomoyo? xDD Yo estoy con Tomoyo.. a mi tmb se me hizo tierno.. :P No sé ¿les molestaría mucho decirme que creen en sus reviews? jeje se los agradecería de ante mano n-n

¡Que levanten las manos las que crean que Shaoran Li es el niño mas adorable del planeta! (Gabita alzan ambas manos :P) Ohh es tan Kawai así sonrojadito *-* ¡Just love him! ¿Ustedes no? xDD En fin...

Antes de que se me olvide, les informo que como entro la proxima semana a clases, mi tiempo libre voy a dedicarselo al fic los días de fin de semana. Así que lo más probable es que publique cada sábado o domingo, según como esté la cosa. Como es un nuevo año, estas primera semanas no van a ser tan.. ehm.. "duras" (al menos eso espero) así que publicaré semanalmente. Ahora, cuando llegue el querido "mes de examenes" les juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar cada 15 días. Si me tardo más, tienen derecho a apalaearme u.u

Bien, creo que es todo lo que quería decir. ¡Les agradesco infinitamente el apoyo! Las respuestas a todos sus reviews para el capi pasado, están colgadas en mi profile.

¡Kisses to u all!

**Gabi-chan***


	4. Debates con mi conciencia

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, si no de las CLAMP y bla, bla bla.. todos los derechos reservados para ellas... ¿?_

_**Notas de la autora:** Ya lo sé... u.u tardé un mundo... y en verdad lo siento. No planeaba que el cole me atormentace la vida así :S En fin.. ¡Dedicado a **Milaah** y a **Maryale** por su paciencia!;D Nada más que decir... ¡nos vemos abajo!_

**Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas**

_**[**__**Gabita Evans]**_

_**Debates con mi conciencia**_

**Capítulo 3**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de mi uniforme para la práctica de porristas. Por fin, era viernes. Como cada semana, yo adoraba ese día por que significaba un respiro de las matemáticas, las bromas de Li y de levantarse temprano por las mañanas.

Sin embargo, este fin de semana, no parecía que fuese a tener un respiro de las dos primeras. Para comenzar, el tan importante examen de Matemáticas que tenía que pasar si o si, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, más específicamente en 10 días más, y yo tenía que meterme todos los temas avanzados en el año en ese corto tiempo de plazo. Realmente no sabía que hacer, por que no quería molestar a Tomoyo, que ya debía de tener bastante enseñándole a Eriol. De todas maneras, ni a Tomoyo le entendía tan bien como para que me ayudara. Estaba jodida.

Respecto a lo segundo, tampoco creía que lograse librarme de las burlas de Li este fin de semana. Es más, tendría que hacerme pasar por su cita en el festival. Las cosas no podían estar peor por que, ¿yo en una cita con Shaoran Li?

Sí, la idea aún no me convencía Además de que en los últimos días, las extrañas cosquillas que sentía cuando Li me decía "Pequeña pulpo" no habían desaparecido. Y tenía que repetirme constantemente: "Todo esto lo haces por Tomoyo y Eriol". ¡Kami-sama! Estaba doblemente jodida.

Detuve mis pasos frente a mi casillero y me dispuse a abrirlo. Rebusqué en su interior por mis cosas y me encontré con cierto peluche morado.

"Estúpido Li y sus estúpidas bromas" –fue lo que pensé sosteniendo el peluche entre mis mirada se posó sobre dicho objeto durante unos segundos. Y ahora que lo observaba con mayor determinación, el peluche desprendía algo de ternura. Sacudí la cabeza furiosa_. _No podía pensar en eso. Frustrada, saqué lo que necesitaba, arrojé el peluche en el interior y cerré el casillero con fuerza.

Reanudé entonces mi solitaria marcha hacia los vestuarios. Tomoyo no estaba acompañándome por que tenía ensayo con el coro. Donde casualmente, Eriol acompañaba su canto tocando el piano. Ambos en verdad eran un par de necios y tercos.

En lo que quedaba de la semana, entre Li y yo habíamos acordado que convenceríamos por separado a Eriol y Tomoyo para que se declarasen el día de _nuestra_ cita. Sin embargo, yo no había tenido éxito alguno por que Tomoyo me desviaba el tema cada vez. Y la última vez que había hablado con Li mientras hacíamos el servicio por la mañana, me contó que ambos debían ser tal para cual por que Eriol hacía lo mismo.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado de momento, concentrándome en no caer mientras caminaba. Entré en los vestuarios y lo que vi, me hizo arquear una ceja divertida.

¿Y ahora qué planeaba Miyamura? Varias de las porristas se reunían a su alrededor, excepto claro, Naoko y Chiharu que parecían poseer un poco más que cerebro a comparación de las demás.

Todos en la escuela, siempre insinuaban que en algunos aspectos la capitana de porristas más parecía Miyamura que yo, por el hecho de que "ser porrista" era su tema en charla, tenía a la mitad del equipo comiendo de la palma de su mano y quizá por que tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas porristas cabeza hueca que tanto muestran en la televisión.

Eso me molestaba, por que a mi me gustaba lo que hacía. Animar a mi escuela me divertía. Yo era así, de esas personas que disfruta regalando sonrisas y animando a los demás en cualquier situación que se le presentase. Me esforzaba por mi equipo y sacaba la cara por él. Y no me interesaba nada de lo que Miyamura estaba siempre pendiente, entiéndase chicos del equipo de fútbol y chismes. El grupo para ella, era un pase hacia la popularidad y la oportunidad perfecta de ligarse algún chico del equipo. Por esa misma razón luchaba por el puesto de capitana, puesto que sorprendentemente en las votaciones que realizaban los chicos del equipo de fútbol, siempre ganaba yo.

Tomoyo me comentaba en burla, que yo debía de tener un admirador entre ellos, que votaba por mí y defendía las razones por las cuales debía de conservar el puesto que merecía. Yo no le creía, más bien tenía la impresión de que ganaba en las votaciones por que de alguna manera los profesores debían de intervenir y conociendo la fama de Miyamura no les convencía para nada como capitana.

-Chicas – llamé la atención de todas al estar ya cambiada para que me escuchasen y dejaran el chisme de un lado – Es hora de practicar la rutina, ¿pueden charlar luego? – pedí.

Para mi fortuna - o para la suya – me escucharon y salieron de los vestuarios listas para la acción. Chiharu y Naoko les siguieron el paso y después salí yo.

La práctica pasó volando. Me sentía satisfecha por nuestro alcance, la rutina me agradaba y Miyamura no había hecho comentarios estúpidos en toda la hora, lo cual me dejaba más tranquila. Incluso la mayoría parecía entusiasmada el día de hoy. Les informé a todas que podían irse, sin embargo, ninguna más que Miyamura se movió.

La aludida daba pasos lentos y provocativos en dirección al campo de fútbol. Minutos después, las demás le siguieron, incluidas Chiharu y Naoko.

Extrañada, les seguí también. Sobre la cancha, los miembros del equipo de fútbol jugaban un partido de práctica, siendo observados por todas las porristas. Distinguí a Eriol portando el balón, dispuesto a meter un gol.

-¡Anda Eriol, demuéstrales quien eres! – animé a mi amigo atrayendo su atención. Él me miró, sonrió, guiñó un ojo y pateó el balón hacia su derecha donde Li lo recibió concentrado en el juego.

Con el balón en su poder, esquivaba a sus contrincantes con una facilidad que me sorprendió. Sus ojos brillaban por el entusiasmo, su polera estaba algo mojada por el sudor, al igual que su rebelde cabellera la cual se agitaba con el viento. Se veía condenadamente bien. Observarlo así, trajo con ello, los extraños cosquilleos de nuevo. Y de un impulso, un grito de ánimo salió de mi boca:

-¡Vamos Li tu puedes!

Sus ojos entonces, quitaron la vista del balón por un segundo y se clavaron en los míos. El color ámbar brilló de una manera que me estremeció y cuando quise descifrar lo que quería decirme con los ojos, centró su vista otra vez en el juego y pateó con fuerza, logrando el tan anhelado gol. El silbato del entrenador indicó el fin entonces y una sonrisa adornó mi rostro inexplicablemente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Sakura? – preguntó Chiharu con expresión cohibida.

-¿Eso de qué? –pregunté extrañada quitando la vista de un Li que celebraba su victoria.

-¡Acabas de animar a Li! – exclamó esta vez Naoko como si acabase de ver un alien.

-Oh…eso… - me sonrojé con fuerza, sin saber por qué – No fue nada, solo animaba, lo hice también con Eriol – me excusé, pero ellas negaron con la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo – dijo Chiharu – Eriol es tu amigo y según tú, detestas a Li.

-Yo…bueno… ¿por qué estamos aquí de todas formas? –desvié el tema, pues no yo me sabía el "por qué".

Mi pregunta, hizo reír a ambas.

– Bueno, eso es por que queremos ver el ridículo que hará Miyamura – explicó Naoko.- Planea invitar a Li al festival de éste sábado.

Mi reacción fue abrir los ojos como platos y enfocar mi mirada en la pelinegra quien, apoyada por sus amigas, se dirigía hacia Li. Algo de satisfacción me recorrió entonces. ¿Qué excusa le inventaría ahora Li, para rechazarla? Por que, siendo sinceros, bien sabía que lo haría. Li le huía a Yuko y ni loco aceptaría ir con ella. Mucho menos si ya tenía una _cita conmigo_.

Un momento... claro que no tenía una cita. Tenía una _falsa cita conmigo_y nada más que eso. Debía dejar de pensar tantas estupideces. Ese asunto de la cita me estaba atormentando demasiado.

-Oye Sakura – la voz de Chiharu me hizo reaccionar – Estamos apostando otra vez. Naoko dice que le dirá que debe hacer el aseo en casa. Yo por mi parte, estoy segura de que le saldrá con algo como que está castigado… ¿Tú que dices?

-Le dirá que tiene una cita con alguien más – se me salió como si nada. Ambas me miraron sorprendidas – Bueno, es lo más razonable – me encogí de hombros avergonzada y dejando perplejas a mis amigas, volví hacia los vestuarios.

Entré a darme una ducha rápida y al salir, me topé nuevamente con el grupo de Miyamura rodeando a una enfadada y roja de la furia Yuko, esperando por respuestas.

-¿Pueden creerlo? –Gritó enfurecida parándose de la banca - ¡me dijo que ya tenía una cita!

Escucharla decir eso, me provocó otro cosquilleo y la curiosidad me hizo guardar mis cosas con más lentitud para seguir escuchando. ¿Li le había dicho que tenía una _cita_?

-¿Te dijo con quien? – preguntó una de las chicas cuyo nombre era Yukari Tamura. Al escucharla preguntar eso, mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Le habría acaso mencionado que él y yo…?

-No, no quiso decírmelo – contestó Miyamura arrancándome un suspiro de alivio – Pero iré al festival y yo misma lo averiguaré – un escalofrío me recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los pies – Y le diré a esa gran perra que no se interponga en mi camino.

De acuerdo, estaba oficialmente asustada. ¿Cómo evitaría que Miyamura nos viese en el festival, juntos? ¡Kami-sama! Me sentía terriblemente indefensa de repente. Estaba triplemente jodida. Además, había un hecho que todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Li consideraba esto…_una cita_?

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**  
**__…Cita…Tu primera cita…Sakura tiene una cita… ¿El mounstro en una cita?... ¡Debes deslumbrar en esta cita!…_

Si alguien se está preguntando sobre mi estado mental, puedo asegurar, que en ese momento, mi cerebro se había ido a pasear dejando un vacío en mi cabeza, con el murmullo de las frases que mi cabeza captó durante aquel día.

¿Qué como había comenzado todo? Fácil. Tomoyo había tocado la puerta de mi habitación a las 6 de la mañana. Y no estoy exagerando, ¡a las 6 de la mañana! ¡Kami-sama! Mi prima se había vuelto loca por que después de que le abriese la puerta con furia, volviese hasta mi cama e intentara dormir con los ruidos que ella hacía mientras rebuscaba algo en mi armario, había soltado una maldición y me despertó, obligándome a tomar una ducha, cambiarme y salir directo hacia el centro comercial en busca del "atuendo perfecto para esta noche".

Me tuvo toda la santa mañana caminando de aquí para allá, indecisa, molesta. ¡Yo solo quería dormir un poco! Y se lo dije, exactamente con estas palabras; _Tomoyo, muero de sueño, ¿podemos irnos?_

Ella me miró, negó con la cabeza y grabó la primera palabra que me atormentó durante horas en el día; _Tienes una cita._

Tomoyo además, era demacaido exigente. Hacía alboroto en cada tienda a la que entrábamos. Le pregunté por que rayos no elegía algo y ya, pero ella salió con otra de sus atormentadoras frases:

_Por el simple hecho de que, ¡Debes deslumbrar en esta cita!_

Por fin, luego de horas y horas, Tomoyo pareció encontrar el atuendo perfecto. Un vestido de color verde. Según Tomoyo no era muy elegante, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que era una pieza muy peculiar y tenía un "algo especial" cuando yo lo llevaba puesto. En otras palabras, según Tomoyo, me sentaba de maravilla y de yapa, combinaba con mis ojos. Además de ser, perfecto para la ocasión.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre nos recibió con el almuerzo. Mi padre y mi hermano aún no había llegado, pero mamá nos aseguró que no tardarían.

Justo cuando yo estaba más tranquila, degustando el delicioso plato de pasta que había hecho mi madre, la curiosidad de Nadeshiko Kinomoto preguntó si íbamos al festival.

Tomoyo, sin aguantarse la emoción dijo la frase clave para dejarme fría, en el preciso momento en que mi hermano entraba por la puerta de la cocina:

_-Sí, de hecho, Sakura tiene una cita _

Y La reacción de mi familia, fue la siguiente:

_-¡Tu primera cita cariño, que emoción!_

_-¿El mounstro en una cita? Tienes que estar bromeando…_

¿Mi reacción? ¿Qué cuál fue mi reacción? Oh, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien, pero fue algo así como:

_-Voy al baño… creo que me siento mal…_

Y corrí como cobarde escaleras arriba. Ahí, volvemos al inicio donde mi cerebro brillaba por su ausencia y las frases hacían de eco en mi interior. Tomé mi almohada hundiendo mi cabeza en ella. Grité hasta quedar afónica. ¿¡Qué rayos me sucedía!? A los ojos de cualquiera, podrían pensar que estaba loca pero es que la gente no podía comprenderme.

En primera, todo esto no era más que una farsa, no podía tomármelo como otra cosa, es decir, tampoco es que debería importarme tomármelo como otra cosa pero… ¡lo estaba haciendo! Inexplicablemente me importaba y no debía, no podía… lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto…

¡Mi cita no era otro que Shaoran Li! Se suponía, que yo le odiaba, que él a mí, que el sentimiento era mutuo. Iba contra mis principios pensar siquiera que él y yo estábamos por salir en una cita. Por que, para salir en una cita con alguien, es por que ese "alguien" te gusta. Y a mi nadie me gustaba… ¿verdad? Sí, a mi nadie me gustaba. Mucho menos Li, es decir, no lo soportaba… ¡A nadie podía gustarle una persona a la que no soportaba!

Esto, no era nada más que un plan. El y yo no éramos nada más que dos personas que no se soportaban, obligados a fingir esto, por que queríamos a nuestros amigos. Sí, eso era todo…

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos, que apenas me percaté cuando Tomoyo ingresó en la habitación, me obligó a tomar una ducha, me puse el vestido color verde de aquella mañana y mi prima comenzó a arreglar mi cabello.

- Tomoyo, no tienes que esforzarte tanto – traté de persuadirle – Ya te lo dije, esto en verdad no es una cita.

_Aunque en el fondo te mueres por que lo sea…_

¡No! Eso no era verdad. Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo otra vez y no lo permitiría.

- Sakura, insisto en que debes verte bien. – se opuso ella sacando de su bolso un estuche que yo conocía muy bien.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla abrir el estuche con una sonrisa ilusionada.

- No, Tomoyo, eso no. Me niego rotundamente. – me crucé de brazos. – Me has obligado a vestirme así, arreglaste mi cabello. Pero no más. Maquillaje no. ¡Tomoyo actúas como si quisieras que conquiste a Li!

_No es mala idea…_

Maldita sea mi conciencia o lo que fuera que no ayudaba en nada. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

- Sabes que no es así Sakura – ella se encogió de hombros – Es por que tienes que deslumbrar y punto. Además, te ves muy linda así. No te pondré mucho maquillaje. Solo un poco. Por favor – rogó juntando ambas manos. Resoplé resignada.

-Bien – acepté a regañadientes.

Minutos después, Tomoyo me alcanzó un espejo de mano y pude observar que cumplió con su palabra. Mi maquillaje era tenue, no muy acentuado, pero al mismo tiempo, daba cierto toque. Llevaba un poco de sombras verdes en los ojos, algo de rimel en mis espesas y largas pestañas negras y un brillo en los labios. Me veía bien, debía admitir.

- Tomoyo, agradezco lo que haces en verdad lo hago, pero... ¿no crees que tu también mereces arreglarte un poco? – pregunté.

-Oh, no te preocupes Sakura, puedo arreglarme en unos minutos – me guiñó un ojo. – Ven, que no te has mirado al espejo de cuerpo entero aún – me jaló por la muñeca y cuando vi el reflejo en aquel largo espejo, quedé sorprendida.

A decir verdad, el vestido era muy lindo y me quedaba muy bien. Como ya había mencionado, era de color verde. Era de diseño strapless con un doblés justo en el comienzo del vestido, por lo que carecía de tirantes, dejando mis hombros al descubierto. Se ceñía a mi cintura, para luego caer libremente hasta una altura de dos dedos sobre mis rodillas, dejando al descubierto parte mis piernas. Llevaba puestas unas sandalias color blanco de tacón mediano. No era muy elegante, pero resaltaba de alguna manera. Me gustaba como se veía.

Y mi cabello por otra parte, Tomoyo lo había sujetado en una media cola, con un gancho color blanco, dejando alguna parte de mi cabello caer hacia ambos lados con elegancia.

- Sakura, estas espléndida. Me muero por ver la cara de la gente cuando te vea pasar – comentó con gracia haciéndome sonrojar.

- No digas eso Tomoyo – pedí abochornada. Mi mejor amiga sonrió y me pasó una chaqueta pequeña de color blanco. – Póntelo, no vaya a ser que te congeles luego – dijo.

Hice caso a su petición y luego la obligué a que se cambiara. En un santiamén, Tomoyo estuvo lista. La admiraba por haber logrado tan buen resultado en tan poco tiempo.

- Tomoyo, no tienes nada que envidiar a nadie, luces fantástica – halagué.

Mi prima llevaba un vestido color azul de tiritos que resaltaba delicada figura y contrastaba con su pálida piel. Con unas sandalias negras de tacón alto en sus pies, su largo cabello color negro suelto, sus ojos delineados delicadamente con negro y resaltando gracias a las sombras color azul bajito en sus ojos, sus negras pestañas y un poco de brillo labial en sus labios, lucía espectacular. Tanto, como para dejar boquiabierto a Eriol aquella noche.

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Nos vamos? Eriol y Li seguro nos esperan.

Asentí. Bajamos las escaleras. Abajo, mamá preparaba la cena y Touya leía algo del periódico.

-Así que, ¿en verdad el mounstro tiene una cita? – preguntó Touya mirándome de arriba abajo.

-No soy un mounstro hermano – protesté furiosa – Y no es una cita en realidad, solo saldremos entre cuatro. Como amigos.

Eso no pareció aliviarle mucho, pero al menos quitó la mirada amenazante,

-Bien, pero para que sepas, también iré al festival con Yukito y te estaré vigilando mounstro – dijo con seriedad, helándome la sangre.

Ojala Li se librara del las garras de Touya Kinomoto, por su propia seguridad.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Llegando al festival pude distinguir dos figuras masculinas que yo conocía muy bien esperando en la entrada. Tomoyo agitó su mano derecha y les llamó para que nos vieran y avanzamos hacia ellos.

_Bien, Sakura, respira, y recuérdalo bien: _Esto-no-es-una-cita.

_Esto no es una cita…_

_Esto no es una cita…_

_Esto no es una ci… ¿Quien rayos se puso esa colonia de hombre que huele tan bien que hasta me marea? Ah... el olor viene de Li._

Por unos segundos, sentí que me desmayaría allí mismo. Li, atraía a mis sentidos con su imponente olor masculino.

Lo peor de todo, era que yo me conocía muy bien esa fragancia masculina. Mi padre tenía la misma colonia en el baño de mi casa, pero no la utilizaba si no era para ocasiones especiales. Y es que, lo juro, era la fragancia más atrayente que conocía y no sé que rayos tenía Li, pero en él se apreciaba mejor.

Además, de que me provocaba abrazarlo con fuerza, enterrar mi cara en su cuello y drogarme con el olor de aquella fragancia.

-¡T-tomoyo! E-estás, l-luces genial – oí tartamudear a Eriol. Sonreí triunfante y agradecí internamente aquella interrupción a mis nefastos pensamientos.

-Gr-gracias Eriol – logró pronunciar torpemente Tomoyo, dejando a la vista el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

_Par de tercos, eso es lo que son…_

- Y, vaya, Sakura tu no te quedas atrás, estás deslumbrante esta noche – me halagó Eriol - ¿Verdad que tengo razón Shaoran? – preguntó a Li dándole un codazo.

Li no dijo nada, se quedó allí, sin moverse, enfocando su vista en el suelo. Arquee una ceja confundida al escuchar las risitas de Eriol y Tomoyo a mis espaldas. Por fin, Li levantó su mirada, fulminó al "par de tercos" con ella y luego me miró a mi a los ojos como tratando de decirme algo que yo no pude descifrar, por que en un parpadeo aquella mirada color ámbar ya no estaba sobre la mía.

- Sí, como digas Eriol, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó y apresuró el paso adentrándose en el festival. Tomé entonces la delantera y alcancé a Li, dejando a Eriol y a Tomoyo a una distancia no tan corta que digamos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunté algo preocupada – Pareces ido.

- Estoy bien – afirmó - ¿Ya se te ocurrió una idea para dejarlos solos?

- Bueno… – me sonrojé avergonzada. La verdad, no había pensado en eso. De hecho, no había pensado en ningún plan durante todo el día. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la palabra _cita._

Pero yo no podía decirle eso a Li.

- Se te olvidó pensar en algo… ¿o me equivoco? – se burló entonces Li. Iba a replicarle, pero decidí que era mejor seguirle el juego, por que no se me ocurría otra excusa.

- Sí, lo siento, ya sabes, soy algo despistada…

- No tienes que recordármelo, ya lo sé – rodó los ojos como si fuera evidente.

- Eres un…

- ¿Qué hacen pareja? – preguntó Eriol apareciendo entonces de la nada, colocándose en medio de Li y yo.

- ¡No somos pareja! – replicamos al unísono, ambos bastante sonrojados por el comentario.

- ¿Qué no? ¿Y que hacen entonces en una cita? – se mofó Tomoyo de nosotros también apareciendo en la escena.

- Ya se los dijimos, perdimos una apuesta – nos excusó Li rodando los ojos como pidiendo paciencia.

- Aja, una apuesta, ¿y por eso nos dejaron atrás solos? Si querían privacidad pudieron haberla pedido – siguió picando Eriol con gracia.

- Es verdad – apoyó Tomoyo – Debieron decir que querían estar solitos y nosotros nos íbamos por nuestra cuenta. Pero dejarnos allá solos fue muy cruel.

- Bien, pues, ahora que lo saben, "queremos estar solos" – salté a la defensiva sorprendiendo a Tomoyo, a Eriol, a Li e incluso a mí misma - Así que, nosotros nos vamos por allá – señalé el camino opuesto hacia el que en este momento íbamos - y ustedes háganse compañía por aquí… S-O-L-O-S** – **enfaticé la última palabra, luego tomé a Li por la muñeca y lo arrastré conmigo lejos de aquel par.

- ¿No que no tenías ningún plan? – preguntó él cuando estuvimos bastante alejados de Eriol y Tomoyo.

- No lo tenía – me encogí de hombros – Pero soy buena improvisando. – sonreí divertida.

-Eh… Kinomoto, y-ya pu-puedes soltarme – me recordó haciéndome notar que aún sostenía su muñeca.

- Sí claro, lo siento – me disculpé apenada soltándole de mi agarre.

- No hay cuidado – dijo él.

Un silencio nos envolvió después de aquellas palabras. Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos habló, solo caminábamos recorriendo el festival. No sabía exactamente que hacíamos.

Y entonces la vi. Viniendo hacia nosotros, acompañada por una de sus amigas. Con una falda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y una blusa demasiado escotada para mí gusto. Por suerte, su vista no se había fijado en nosotros todavía. Menos mal, por que en el momento en que la chica de cabellos azabaches supiera que yo era la razón de su rechazo, me mataría allí mismo.

- Anda Li, entremos a este juego – dije atropelladamente jalándolo hacia un lado, comprando entradas para la atracción que fuera, sin fijarme a dónde rayos entraba.

Gran error. ¡Estaba en la casa de los gritos! En mi desesperación por huir de lo que sería mi asesinato, ni me fijé que entraba en una carpa oscura y lo suficientemente tenebrosa para ponerme los pelos de punta.

Sí, ahora sí, estaba jodida, pero bien, bien jodida.

-Eh… Kinomoto… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Li en medio de todo ese silencio. - ¿No se supone que a ti te asusta todo esto?

- Yo… - no sabía que decir, estaba paralizada. En medio de aquella gran carpa desierta.

-_La atracción dará inicio en este momento… Rueguen por sus vidas mortales…_

Una tétrica voz se escuchó desde sabe quién dónde. Comencé a temblar. No, eso no me gustaba para nada.

- Kinomoto… ¿no quieres salir? – sugirió Li.

¿Qué si quería salir? ¡Me moría por hacerlo! Sin embargo, Miyamura debía estar afuera aún, no podía arriesgarme. No señor.

Por que, entre sustos o ser asesinada…optaba por los sustos, gracias.

-N-no – tartamudeé por fin. Li iba a decirme algo, pero algo comenzó a respirar detrás de nosotros.

_-¡Carne humana! _

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** –** el grito que pegué, fue tan fuerte que el "asesino encapuchado" se echó para atrás algo cohibido.

-Aléjate, fantasma – grité temblando aún, mientras me aferraba a lo más cercano que tenía. El brazo de Li.

-Boooooooooooo** – **otra especie de "espíritu" salió de la nada queriendo acorralarnos hasta dejarnos sin salida.

- Q-quítate, n-no eres real, no existen los f-fa-fantasmas – algunas lágrimas asomaban por mis mejillas. Estaba tan asustada.

Minutos después, yo salía de la carpa sollozando como niña pequeña. Aún no soltaba el brazo de Li, de hecho, enterraba mi cabeza allí para ocultar mis lágrimas.

Y me dejé guiar por él. Sin que me importara mi alrededor, aún llorando en su hombro, caminando atropelladamente y con los nervios demasiado alterados.

No supe exactamente en qué momento comenzamos a caminar. Y tampoco me di cuenta en es momento de que estaba abrazando a Shaoran Li por los hombros y sollozando como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Él no decía nada. Sólo me dejaba llorar. Quizá no sabía que hacer, que decirme, pero le agradecía infinitamente que estuviese allí, por que sola, seguro estaría muerta de miedo.

Cuando detuvimos nuestra marcha, pude distinguir que estábamos algo alejados del festival. Precisamente estábamos sentados una banca de por allí, algo apartada de todo el ruido y las personas.

- S-Sakura… ¿estás bien? – preguntó él.

Detuve mi llanto. Alcé la cabeza y lo miré sorprendida. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o acaba de llamarme Sakura? Algo en mí se agitó, una sensación extraña, que se llevó consigo toda sensación de miedo que pude haber sentido hace algunos minutos.

- Yo… ¿M-me llamaste Sakura? – tenía que preguntar, aunque sonara demasiado directo pero… ¡algo en mí se moría por saberlo!

- N-no… bueno, yo…- él tartamudeaba nervioso. Se veía tan gracioso negando con la cabeza y agitando sus manos de lado a lado.

No pude reprimir una carcajada, que hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

- Vamos, no es como si te estuviese diciendo que mataste a alguien, Shaoran – fue lo que le dije divertida. Y al ver que sus ojos se abrieron casi tanto como los míos hace unos minutos, me di cuenta de que yo también acaba de llamarlo por su nombre.

Sí, y fue mi turno de avergonzarme. Pero extrañamente, no me arrepentí. Se sentía tan bien que casi podía repetirlo mentalmente tantas veces como fuese posible:

_Shaoran…Shaoran…Shaoran…Shao… ¡Ya, es suficiente! ¡Basta!_

- Bueno, ¿y ahora quien llama por su nombre de pila al otro? – se burló él.

-Bien, sí, te llamé Shaoran… ¿y qué? – le saqué al lengua infantilmente. Shaoran soltó una carcajada. A los pocos minutos, yo me le uní. Reíamos como si nos conociéramos de años… bueno sí, pero prácticamente esos años no contaban, es decir, jamás habíamos hablado tan bien, como ahora. Y si antes le decía a Tomoyo que ni en sueños sería amable con Shaoran Li, ahora me retractaba.

_Y hablando de Roma…_

Tomoyo y Eriol se veían a lo lejos. Dejé de reír, miré a Shaoran y casi como si nos leyéramos la mente, nos paramos y corrimos, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos, ocultos detrás de un poste de luz.

- Eriol, en verdad te agradezco que ganaras este conejo por mí – oí decir a Tomoyo. Si solo pudiera verla mejor, juraba que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Oh, no fue nada – ese era Eriol. Lástima que en su voz no pudiese distinguir mucho. Es decir, desde donde me encontraba no podía ver sus caras. Comenzaba a exasperarme.

-Ven – Shaoran me tomó de la mano, jalándome un poco fuera del escondite – Vamos a acercarnos un poco – me susurró.

Asentí algo cohibida aún por el contacto de nuestras manos. ¿Qué tanto podíamos cambiar en unos días? Por lo que sabía hasta ese momento, mucho.

Shaoran me arrastró con él sigilosamente, entre la gente. Nos detuvimos unos pasos, al ver que Eriol y Tomoyo entraban en la "carpa de los espejos". Yo iba a seguir, pero el me jaló y negó con la cabeza.

-Pueden reconocernos por los espejos, en algún descuido nuestro – explicó. Resoplé frustrada.

-Pero… ¡necesito saber que dicen! – repliqué como niña pequeña. Él sonrió.

-No seas impaciente Sakura, anda ven, vamos a ver si se escucha en la parte trasera de la carpa –

_Sakura…te llamó Sakura… tu cita acaba de llamarte Sakura…_

Condenada conciencia del demonio que no hacía más que pensar estupideces.

Shaoran me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase a oír a través de la gruesa tela de la carpa.

- ¿Crees que Li y Sakura se hayan enfadado? – esa era Tomoyo, definitivamente.

- No, ese par va a estar bien a solas, lo necesitan – y ése sin duda, tenía que ser Eriol.

Juraría que sentí a Shaoran tensarse un poco a mi lado. Pero luego se relajó. Así que supuse, sólo fue alguna jugarreta de mi imaginación.

-Oye Tomoyo – la voz de Eriol salió casi como temerosa. Eso alejó mis pensamientos de Shaoran por un momento, para concentrarme en lo que realmente estaba interesada.

- ¿Sí, Eriol? – Tomoyo también debía estar nerviosa. Sonreí. Ese par de tarados. ¡Si hasta yo me daba cuenta!, ¿por qué ellos no?

- Yo… eh… tengo que… decirte algo…– mis ojos se iluminaron, si Eriol se le declaraba, al fin vería mi propósito cumplido y ya no tendría que… acercarme a Shaoran…

Extrañamente, la idea no me gustó mucho. Bueno, ¿cómo iba a gustarme? Acaba de conocer un lado de Shaoran Li que nunca había visto. Y si él fuese así siempre, juro que habríamos sido amigos desde hace mucho.

- Tomoyo yo… - ¡Vamos Eriol, tu puedes! – Tomoyo yo estoy…

Estaba muy emocionada. En un descuido, me incliné hacia delante para escuchar mejor. Ya podía ver la cara de felicidad de Tomoyo cuando me contara que estaba de novia con Eriol, sí, ya me podía imaginar eso…

Lo que, obviamente no me podía imaginar, fue que al inclinarme tanto, terminé en el suelo, luego de una estruendosa caída, que distrajo la atención del par allí adentro.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Tomoyo que tenía el oído bien desarrollado, fue la primera en percatarse.

-¿Tu también lo escuchaste? – y luego Eriol, otro que percibía con facilidad los ruidos.

-Corre Sakura – fue lo que escuché yo aún, el suelo. - ¡Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta! – susurró desesperado mi "cómplice"

-Ah sí... – me levanté como pude, y comencé a correr. Cuando nos detuvimos, vi que estábamos en la entrada del festival.

- Sakura, para la próxima, no seas tan distraída y fíjate antes de caer tan fuerte – me regañó Shaoran - No te lastimaste al caer, ¿verdad?

Negué, casi ignorando el regaño de hace unos minutos. – Lo has vuelto ha hacer – puntualicé.

-¿Qué? – él parecía perdido - ¿Qué volví a hacer?

-Me llamaste por mi nombre – sonreí. Shaoran se sonrojó. – Yo… sé que dijimos que este trato no afectaría nada, que no seríamos amigos pero… creo que quiero que lo seamos.

Al decir esto, hasta yo me sorprendí. ¡Qué decir de Shaoran!

- ¿A-amigos? – tartamudeó

-Sí… ¿por qué no? Últimamente nos llevamos muy bien… ¡hasta nos llamamos por nuestros nombres! – dije con una sonrisa – Vamos, Shaoran, sería genial que dejemos de pelearnos y de causarles dolores de cabeza a los demás. – le extendí mi mano para que la estrechase - ¿Amigos, entonces?

Él hizo un intento de sonrisa, luego estrechó mi mano – Sí, amigos – lo oí suspirar como resignándose. – Pero eso no significa, que vaya a dejar de hacerte bromas, _"pequeña pulpo"_

En otras circunstancias le habría mandado a volar, pero en es momento, solo pude intensificar mi sonrisa.

* * *

Ehm... **¿Hola?** Ya... yo se que muchas quieren ahorcarme por que tardé demasiado pero.. u.u ¿qué quieren que digas? ¡El colegio apesta!

Con eso y con el ballet, apenas he tenido tiempo de respirar y... bff... ya lo siento.. :S No quería que se prolongara tanto.. u.u. Creo que desde ahora, me propondré no pasarme de las 2 semanas, peor hasta eso les puedo decir. T.T Con tada la tarea y eso... aiii me siento maaal .

Respecto al capítulo... A veer... la pregunta del día.. (¿?) ¿Quién quiere matar a Yuko Miyamura? u.u... Por algunso reviews... yo ya vi un club dispuesto a lanzarla del 8tvo piso de un edificio :P (Me incluyo ;D xDD)

Pasando a otro tema para calmar los "humos" xD ¿A poco son tiernos esos dos? Wiii se llaman por sus nombreees!! ¡Lindos! xP

Sigo diciendo que Eriol y Tomoyo son un par bastante.. ehm.. como decirlo... ¿¡TERCO?! XD Si.. esa era la palabra.

Sus reviews los respondo mañana.. :S hoy estoy con sobre tiempo.. u.u Asi que las contestaciones estarán entre mañana y pasado.

Espero no me maten por el retraso y les haya gustado el capi (:

¡Besos y mil disculpas otra vez!

**Gabi-chan***


	5. Se vale soñar

_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes de CCS, si lo hicieran, yo sería de las CLAMP y me gustaría torturar a la gente dejandola en shock por días po culpa de mis creaciones.. (¿?)_

_**Notas de la autora:** Bien... no sé que decir.. más que lo siento por tardar tanto.. T.T el cole, gente, ya saben... asi que sin más.. a leer.._

**Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas**

_**[**__**Gabita Evans]**_

_**Se vale soñar**_

**Capítulo 4**

Después de aquel "amistoso" acuerdo, Shaoran y yo decidimos que era hora de buscar a Eriol y a Tomoyo. Aunque después de frustrar la confesión de mi amigo, no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para tragarme la vergüenza, aún cuando el no supiese que todo era mi culpa.

Me sentía terrible. Quizá en el momento no lo sentí tanto, por que Shaoran había nublado todo pensamiento coherente de mi mente desde el momento en que me llamó por mi nombre, llevándose la mitad de mi cordura.

¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo quitar la angustia en el pecho que sentía en este momento? Algunas lágrimas querían asomar… Oh, no… no es justo, no podía llorar, no en frente de tanta gente.

- Sakura – mi "cita" me miró con preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, genial – quise fingir una sonrisa, pero nada de eso me salía. En definitiva, me sentía fatal.

-¿Y por qué estás llorando? – preguntó con ironía.

Llevé mis manos hacia mis mejillas. ¡Oh demonios! Traicioneras lágrimas del demonio.

- No es nada, en verdad – detuve mi caminar un segundo, luego aparté las lágrimas, antes de que alguien más viera que lloraba – Tonterías.

-¿Te estás culpando por lo que pasó recién, verdad? – más que una pregunta, eso sonó como una afirmación.

- N-no, yo no… -quise replicar, sin embargo, su mirada seria me lo impidió.

-De acuerdo, está bien, es que… ¡es frustrante! Así jamás vamos a lograr nada. Con mi torpeza.

-Fue un accidente, no tienes que ponerte así – él me regaló una sonrisa. Una sonrisa demasiado atractiva.

- Pero…

- Anda Sakura, deja de replicar, fue un accidente, fin de la discusión.

- Es que Shaoran yo…

-¡Bien! – Alzó una mano pidiendo que me callara – Haremos esto, jugaremos a los tiros, el que pegue un disparo más cerca, gana. Si tú eres la vencedora, puedes culparte lo que quieras, si soy yo el que gana, dejarás de culparte y de llorar, ¿bien?

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí? – pregunté conmovida. Shaoran adquirió un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

- ¡Lo hago para que cierras la boca y dejes de quejarte, "_pequeña pulpo_"! – se excusó - ¿Aceptas o no?

Sonreí divertida y desafiante.

- Ya veremos quien se queda callado al final, Li – él sonrió y nos acercamos hacia el puesto de tiros.

- ¿Insinúas que vas a vencerme? – preguntó burlonamente, pagando al encargado por mi tiro y él suyo.

-Oh, no voy a vencerte Shaoran – mi sonrisa se intensificó – Voy a aplastarte.

- Ya veremos – él sonrió de lado – Ya veremos.

¿Hace falta decir que el vencedor fue él? Bien, mejor ni me respondan.

Esa competencia de tiros fue la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Mi puntería se fue al caño, desde el mismo momento en que el idiota de Shaoran se puso serio y concentrado en lo que hacía, visualizando su objetivo, cerrando uno de sus ojos mientras el otro se mantenía bien abierto y miraba por aquel orificio de la escopeta. Oh, y su rebelde cabellera color chocolate ondeando con el viento tampoco ayudaba en nada.

Así que ahí estaba yo, caminando por el lugar en busca de Eriol y Tomoyo, con Shaoran a mi lado cargando el oso de peluche más hermoso que hubiese visto en mi vida.

Y no es que estuviese enfadada por que además de ganar mi silencio, Shaoran se había ganado el osito que yo quería, con su maldita y perfecta puntería.

No, yo no estaba enfadada.

- Sakura…

-¿¡Qué!? – Shaoran retrocedió un poco algo cohibido.

-¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó con una expresión culpable en el rostro.

- No lo estoy – quise sonar despreocupada, para que él me creyese, sin embargo, la voz me salió tan fría y cortante que el efecto fue todo lo contrario.

- Sí lo estas – me contradijo – Se te nota en la cara.

- ¡No es verdad! – quería llorar, no era justo que yo fuese un libro abierto para todo el mundo.

Shaoran suspiró y dejó de caminar. Cuando sentí que nadie estaba a mi lado, me voltee hacia él para preguntarle por qué se detenía. Claro que, no me imaginé que me lo encontraría mirando a un punto indefinido, con expresión de estar debatiéndose internamente.

- Sakura – sus ojos viajaron hacia los míos. Y juré haber sentido algo dentro de mí agitarse. – Yo… p-puedes co-conservar el oso si quieres.

Mis ojos se abrieron enseguida. Él me extendía el hermoso oso color cobre, con el cabello ocultando parte de su frente y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- N-no, no quiero que me lo des por lástima – tartamudee, aún confundida. Mis mejillas estaban casi o más sonrojadas que las de él.

Shaoran volvió a enfrentar mi mirada, mostrándome su ceño fruncido.

- No estoy dándotelo por lástima – gruñó – En verdad, quiero que lo conserves.

- Pero yo….

-¡Deja de poner excusas tontas y acéptalo! – Él comenzaba a exasperarse- Demonios, Sakura, ambos sabemos que quieres el oso. Solo tómalo y ya. Piensa que es el regalo de un amigo.

- Gr-gracias – tartamudee, recibiendo el oso y apretujándolo contra mí.

- Sí como sea – Shaoran desvió la mirada – Pero no vayas a acostumbrarte a que te regale nada. No suelo hacer este tipo de cursilerías.

Sin más, reanudó su marcha dejándome aún algo sorprendida en mi lugar.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- ¡Malditos sean Eriol y Tomoyo! – protestaba con frustración. A mi lado Shaoran aguantaba la risa.

- Tranquila "pequeña pulpo" – se mofó – Deben de estar por allí, ¿cuál es tu prisa por irte ya?

¿Qué cuál era mi prisa? Oh, si Shaoran supiera. Yo tenía más de una razón por la cual quería irme ya. La primera, era Miyamura, que pese a no haberla visto desde el incidente con la "Casa de los gritos" presentía que andaba cerca y yo aún tenía mucho por lo que vivir.

Y la segunda era Touya. ¡Si me viera allí paseando por el festival con un precioso oso de peluche en brazos y un _chico _a mi lado, sería el fin de la vida de Shaoran!

- Estoy cansada, ya tengo sueño – dije para convencerlo aunque dudo mucho que él me hubiese creído.

- Busquemos por allí entonces – me jaló por la muñeca señalando hacia un puesto de algodones de azúcar. Caminamos a través de la multitud. Había tanta gente comprando aquellas nubes de color rosa que si Shaoran no me estuviese sosteniendo, seguro ya lo abría perdido.

- Shaoran, no veo nada, ¿en verdad crees que estén aquí? – pregunté sobre todo el ruido.

- Me pareció ver a Daidouji, pero con toda esta gente me es imposible saberlo.

Resoplé fastidiada. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber tanta gente en ese lugar?

- Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí – propuso Shaoran, y yo no pude estar más que de acuerdo con aquello.

Por fin, al vernos fuera de toda esa multitud, pudimos respirar con tranquilidad. Sólo durante unos segundos…

-¡Shaoran! – un gritito demasiado femenino para mis oídos resonó en mi lugar. A mi lado escuché a mi "cita" maldecir.

Justo hacia nosotros, venía nada más y nada menos que Yuko Miyamura, con una radiante sonrisa…

…que se borró al verme a _mí_ alado de su "futura presa"

- ¿Por qué estás tan solo, Shaoran? – preguntó con voz melosa Yuko. Yo rodee los ojos. Al parecer no se había percatado aún de que "estábamos juntos" y había decidido ignorarme olímpicamente.

- No estoy solo – dijo él algo enfadado – Estoy con mi ci -

Antes de que se le escapase decir tremenda barbaridad en frente de Miyamura, patee su tobillo disimuladamente y le interrumpí.

- Hola Miyamura, gusto verte – saludé.

-AH, Hola Kinomoto no te había visto – movió su mano restándome importancia. - ¿Y, Shaoran? ¿Creí que tenías una cita?

Iba a inventarme una excusa rápida, sin embargo, Shaoran me interrumpió.

- Y es verdad, vine con Sakura -

Bien, eso había sido mi sentencia de muerte. Tragué pesado. ¿Cuánto más podría odiarme Miyamura por esto?

- Con… ¿ella? – Yuko me señaló aún sin creérselo, mirándome como si fuese a sacarme la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

Bastante, al parecer. Miyamura podía odiarme mucho más.

– Sí claro, buena broma Shaoran. ¿Cuánto te pagó Kinomoto para que fueses su cita? – agregó con maldad luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Shaoran frunció el ceño a mi lado. Al parece Miyamura le había enfadado.

- Soy Li para ti, Miyamura – gruñó – Creí que ya te lo había dicho. Y sí estoy con Kinomoto, en una _cita._No, no me pagó nada, es más yo se lo propuse.

Eso fue como una cachetada para Yuko. Observé a Shaoran a mi lado, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. ¿Y las mías? No, no quería saber.

- Así que… ¿me rechazaste por ella? – sus ojos echaban chispas.

Si lo decía así sonaba tan… ¿bonito? _¡Torpe Sakura no pienses esas cosas!_

Shaoran tomó mi mano entre las suyas y miró a Miyamura desafiante. Me encogí algo en mi lugar. ¡Kami-sama! que vergüenza.

- Sí, te rechacé por que tenía una _cita _con _Sakura_ – recalcó con un tono brusco.

La mirada de Miyamura de ensombreció, luego levantó la vista y vio a Shaoran con una sonrisa totalmente falsa en la cara.

- Bien, disfruta tu cita Shaoran – dijo con voz cantarina – Y solo para que lo sepas… no me rendiré tan fácilmente. – le guiñó un ojo y se perdió entre la multitud.

Por mi parte, yo sentía algo dentro de mí palpitar con fuerza. Algo parecido a la rabia acompañada de algo de vergüenza.

- Eh… Sha-Shaoran ya puedes soltarme – tartamudeé haciéndole notar que mi mano aún estaba entre las suyas.

Él se sonrojo y se apartó de mí como si quemara.

- L-lo siento – se disculpó apenado. Yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Reproché – Le diste a entender a Miyamura que tú y yo estábamos en una cita. Ahora toda la escuela lo sabrá. Sabes lo chismosa que puede llegar a ser.

- No le dirá nada a nadie – discutió él – No le conviene que nadie se entere. En verdad lo siento Sakura, pero tenía que buscar una manera de quitármela de encima.

- ¿Y yo soy tu único recurso, verdad Li? – me sentí utilizada, enfadada y una ilusa. Aunque, no sabía muy bien por qué lo último.

- No, yo… Sakura tu…

- ¡Mounstro! – me congelé en mi sitio.

"_Oh, Kami-sama que no sea quien estoy pensado, por favor, por favor, por favor…"_

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí con este mocoso? -

"_Bien, soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad?"_

- ¿A quien llamas mocoso? – saltó Shaoran ofendido. Touya le dedicó una mirada cargada de furia, pero mi "_cita_" ni se inmutó.

- Touya, este es Shaoran Li, un _amigo._** –** presenté resaltando la última palabra por si las dudas – Shaoran, éste es Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano.

Ninguno pareció hacerme caso, estaban ocupados en una batalla de miradas.

- ¿Touya ya conoció a tu amigo? – preguntó una voz a mi lado.

- Hola Yukito – saludé con una sonrisa al mejor amigo de mi hermano - ¿Qué tal todo?

- Genial, Touya y yo decidimos venir al festival para tomarnos un descanso.

- Sí, y para vigilarme – agregué resignada. Yukito rió.

- Bueno, supongo que para eso también – se encogió de hombros divertido. – Por cierto, ese es un hermoso oso… ¿Quién te lo dio?

Las miradas de Touya y Shaoran volaron hacia nosotros ante esto último. Un tono carmesí invadió mis mejillas.

- ¿¡Quién rayos se atrevió a regalarte un peluche, Sakura!? – exigió saber mi hermano con un tic nervioso en el ojos izquierdo. - ¿Acaso fuiste tú? – fulminó a Shaoran con la mirada tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Sakura que bueno que los encontramos! – como siempre la voz salvadora de mi mejor amiga y prima fue un alivio para todos. – Oh, ¡Hola Touya, hola Yukito! – saludó sonriente.

- Buenas noches, un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa – se presentó Eriol con sus tan característicos modales ingleses.

- Soy Yukito Tsukishiro – correspondió el saludo el amigo de mi hermano – Y éste es Touya Kinomoto – dijo jalándolo por el cuello de la camisa, logrando que suelte a Shaoran.

- Es un placer – Eriol se acercó a Shaoran y a mí – Los estuvimos buscando, ¿dónde se habían metido?

- Nosotros también los buscábamos – dijo Shaoran – Supongo que con tanta gente no tuvimos mucha suerte.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde – agregó Tomoyo - ¿Y si nos vamos a casa ya?

Yo iba a replicar, quería quedarme un poco más, sin embargo Touya respondió por mí.

- Es una buena idea – mi hermano me dio leves empujoncitos en la espalda – Vamos mounstro, que mañana temprano te toca hacer el aseo y te cuesta levantarte.

- ¡Touya! – Gruñí como niña pequeña - ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Sí que lo es – mi hermano se burló de mí – Vamos Yuki, te acompañamos hasta tu casa, nos queda al paso.

- De acuerdo, gracias – Yukito sonrió y se unió a nosotros - ¡Hasta luego, chicos! – se despidió de Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol con la mano.

- Sí, ¡Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela! – secundé con una sonrisa, antes de perderlos de vista entre toda la multitud.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Aquel lunes en la escuela, las cosas transcurrieron con "normalidad".

Bueno, quizás no tanto.

Estaba desperada por que la hora del almuerzo llegase pronto. ¡Me moría por que Tomoyo me contara sobre lo que sucedió con ella y Eriol mientras Shaoran y yo nos perdíamos por otra parte!

Y hablando de Shaoran…

No había hablado con él en todo el día. Bueno, tampoco es que hubiese tenido tiempo, pero aún seguía algo enfadada con él. Gracias al cielo no existían rumores de nosotros dos en la escuela.

Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndome utilizada. Y la sensación de llevar una piedra en la boca del estómago aún seguía allí. No entendía nada. No me entendía a mí misma. ¿Qué diablos sucedía conmigo?

Por suerte para mi salud mental la campana sonó dando fin a la odiosa hora de Matemáticas.

- Recuerden empezar a estudiar para el examen de la semana que viene – recalcó el profesor antes de marcharse.

Genial, ese era otro problema por el cual debía preocuparme. Aún no conseguía entender nada. Y lo estaba intentando. ¡Juro que sí!

Estúpidas matemáticas. ¿No podrían ser un poco más simples?

- Sakura – me llamó Tomoyo pasando una mano frente a mis ojos - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, lo siento me quede pensando – embocé una sonrisa algo forzada – Ya sabes, las matemáticas.

- ¿Matemáticas? – Preguntó – Oh… Sakura, ¿otra vez tienes problemas con ellas?

- Ehm… bueno, no es nada serio… lo de siempre – dije restándole importancia - ¿Nos vamos a almorzar? ¡Tenemos una charla pendiente, Tomoyo!

- Sí, claro – ella sonrió y juntas nos dirigimos hacia la terraza de la escuela. Ese lugar siempre había sido nuestro punto de charlas a la hora del almuerzo cuando no queríamos ser escuchadas o interrumpidas.

- Entonces cuéntame tu primero – pidió ella con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal tu cita con Li?

- ¡Que no fue una cita! – Repliqué avergonzada – Tomoyo, deben ya ser cien veces que te lo repito.

- Sakura, estuvieron ustedes dos solos casi todo el festival, ¡Niégame que fue una cita!

- En ese caso, ¿puedo preguntar yo que tal tu cita con Eriol? - si ella iba a molestarme, también podía defenderme, ¿verdad?

- Sabes que eso es un caso diferente – se excusó ella volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.

- No le veo la diferencia, estuviste en la misma situación que yo, a solas casi toda la noche con Eriol – le saque la lengua infantilmente. - ¡Niégamelo Tomoyo!

- Bien… si dices que estuve en la misma situación que tú y llamas lo mío una cita, ¿consideras lo tuyo una cita también? – Tomoyo sonrió triunfante.

- Depende… ¿es una manera tuya de aceptar que tuviste una cita con Eriol?

- ¡Ya basta, Sakura me estoy mareando! – Pidió mi mejor amiga – Bien, dejémoslo así, yo no tuve una cita con Eriol y tú tuviste una _"falsa cita"_ con Li.

Quise abrir la boca para replicar, pero Tomoyo me miró con cara de "sabes que tengo razón" por lo que desistí.

- De acuerdo – acepté a regañadientes. – Entonces, ¿Qué tal tu "encuentro" con Eriol?

- Oh, lo normal, nada muy interesante – Arquee una ceja, Tomoyo resopló – Bien, si te soy sincera me estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo se portó Eriol contigo? – pregunté emocionada.

- Como todo un caballero – confesó soñadora – Pero eso no es ninguna novedad, ya conoces a Eriol y sus modales. Actuó como siempre, paseamos por el festival, fuimos a la "Carpa de los espejos", ganó un peluche por mí, me invitó algodón de azúcar, les salvamos a ti y a Li de las garras de Touya…

- Espera, espera… ¿Eriol ganó un peluche para ti? – Sonreí victoriosa - ¿Llamas a eso lo de siempre?

Tomoyo se sonrojó furiosamente. – Oh, él solo vio que observaba el peluche con tanta ilusión que… se ofreció a intentar obtenerlo. Lo conoces, haría eso por cualquiera.

Fulminé a mi amiga con la mirada y negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía Tomoyo ser tan ingenua? ¡Kami-sama, ayuda por favor!

- No creo que alguien gane un muñeco para otra persona sin otras intenciones… - repliqué.

_¿Ni si quiera Shaoran Li, verdad?_

Ni siquiera Shao… Un momento… ¡No! ¡Eso no! Eso _sí_ era una excepción.

- No lo sé Sakura – dijo Tomoyo desviando mi atención de mi odiosa conciencia – La verdad es que no lo sé – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? – pregunté distraída

- ¡Tú y tu falsa cita! ¿Qué más boba? – se rió por lo bajo - ¿Qué hiciste con Li?

- No fue nada interesante – traté de sonar normal – Quiero decir, solo paseamos y ya.

- ¿Solo pasearon y ya? – Esta vez, fue Tomoyo quien arqueó una ceja - ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

- Tú ganas, bien, nos hicimos amigos… ¿contenta? – solté avergonzada.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Sakura, hasta que haces las pases con Li – mi prima me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a modo de felicitación.

- Bueno… Shaoran no resultó ser tan mala persona, es gracioso cuando quiere – confesé sonrojada.

- ¿Shaoran? – Parpadeó extrañada - ¡Hasta lo llamas por su nombre!

- Ya basta Tomoyo, tampoco es la gran cosa, además, creo que me he vuelto a enfadar con él – dije desanimada.

- ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó extraña. Afirmé con la cabeza.

- Algo así… - dije, luego procedí a contarle lo sucedido con Miyamura. Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente. Sentí que me quitaba medio peso de encima hablando con ella. Es decir, eso me estuvo molestando durante toda la tarde del domingo.

- ¿Li le dijo a Miyamura que tú y él estaban en una cita? – cuestionó sorprendida.

- Sí, pero… ese fue el problema Tomoyo, yo… estoy confundida – bajé la cabeza avergonzada – Por una extraña razón, me sentí utilizada e ilusa.

- ¿Ilusa? ¿Por qué habrías de sentirte así? – ella me estudió con sus ojos color amatistas. Me encogí de hombros.

- No lo sé – susurré confundida.

- Sakura… ¿no has pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, tú hubieses querido que lo que Li dijo fuera cierto?

Me paralicé en mi lugar sorprendida. ¿Qué? Pero… eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué habría yo de querer que Shaoran y yo estuviésemos en una cita real?

- No tiene lógica Tomoyo – repliqué yo – No que a mi me hubiese gustado. Digo, ya no pienso tan mal de Shaoran pero aún así… no es posible que yo quisiera eso.

_O quizás es más posible de lo que crees._

¡Kami-sama! Llévate a mi conciencia lejos, por favor.

- Tienes razón – Tomoyo me observó por un momento, luego suspiró – Solo locas ideas mías. En fin, Sakura, no te enfades con Shaoran por eso. No creo que la intención de él haya sido utilizarte.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunté insegura.

- Sí, por supuesto – me sonrió – Habla con él de todas formas, ahora que han hecho las pases, sería horrible que se peleen por algo así.

- No estamos peleados – corregí – Solo yo estaba algo enfada, pero ahora lo he comprendido, gracia a ti.

- Bien, me alegro.

La campana sonó anunciándonos el fin del almuerzo. Juntas nos dirigimos a clases. Ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Hablaría con Shaoran, todo se arreglaría y juntos planearíamos alguna nueva estrategia para juntar a Eriol y Tomoyo. Después de todo, ahora éramos amigos y aliados, ¿verdad?

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- La práctica terminó, ¡nos vemos mañana! – dije a todas las porristas, a modo de despedida. Por suerte para mí, Miyamura no había venido a clases aquél día, o eso parecía por que no se apareció por la práctica.

Animada, dirigí mis pasos hacia los vestidores de las chicas. Me di una larga ducha. Guardé todas mis cosas y recordé que debía sacar mi libro de Física del casillero.

Al salir de los vestidores, noté la escuela desierta. Aparentemente me había tardado demasiado en ducharme. Me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta mi casillero. Saqué el libro que necesitaba, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del casillero, vi al peluche morado al fondo de él. Lo tomé entre mis manos y en un impulso lo guardé en mi bolso.

Reanudé mi marcha distraída mientras tarareaba una canción

- _I think you're fine, you really blow my mind_

Me gustaba esa canción, era pegajosa y la letra era tan divertida y adorable.

- _I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo…_

Tan sumida y concentrada iba cantando, que no me percaté en que momento alguien me jaló dentro de un aula vacía hasta que me vi dentro de ella

- ¿Qué demonios? – pregunté estupefacta cuando vi a mi "raptor" cerrar la puerta con llave.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo simplemente con un tono que no admitía excusas.

Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza y creo que me sonrojé. Shaoran me miraba con decisión en los ojos y varias gotas de agua caían de su rebelde cabellera recién salida de la ducha. Sin mencionar que usaba la maldita y embriagante colonia del día del festival.

Y tenía que admitirlo…_se veía condenadamente apuesto así._

* * *

XP ¡Comprendan a Gabi-chan! El cole la atormentaba! u.u

Bueno, ya, si me van a lanzar tomates o piedras o si mi quieren matar, al menos concédanme un último deceo (¿?)

¡QUIERO A SHAORAN PARA MI! O.o xD Soy una desquiciada ;D

Bueno, un aviso, me cambié en nick, ahora soy Sweetland jejeje, Alice me convenció.. Lol Y a mí me gusta como suena *-* Asi que.. xP

Espero que el capi les haya gustado y que no se hayan jodido conmigo por tardar tanto.. n-n'

¡Besos enormes y mil disculpas!

**Gabi-chan***

**AVISO: Las respuestas a sus reviews en mi profile**


	6. ¿Qué estás haciéndome?

_**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no es mio, bla bla bla CLAMP, bla bla bla, sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla, el disclaimer es aburrido, bla bla bla.. (¿?)_

_**Notas de la autora:** Soy un desastre y me merzco la hoguera. Mil veces perdon gente, encerio. Solo me queda pedir perdon por tardar tanto y dejarles el capi. ¡¡Se los quiere!!_

**Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas**

_**[**__**Sweetland]**_

_**¿Qué estás haciéndome?**_

**Capítulo 5**

Aire. Más que nada en ese momento lo que yo necesitaba era aire.

¡Deberían prohibir a los chicos usar esa maldita colonia embriaga sentidos!

_Respira Sakura, respira_

Traté de serenarme, si Shaoran veía que me mantenía de pie con dificultad, probablemente creería que estaba loca.

Pero, ¡demonios! ¡Quien rayos lo mandaba a verse así de apuesto y encima a encerrarme en un espacio tan cerrado junto con él!

_Sin nadie más que nosotros dos solos_

¡Basta! No era momento para que mi conciencia jugara conmigo.

- Sakura – escuché que me llamaba. Alcé la vista aún algo atontada por su aroma – Yo… quiero disculparme…

-¿Di-disculparte? – repetí aún algo cohibida.

- Sí – afirmó al mismo tiempo que suspiraba – Nunca fue mi intención utilizarte como mi escape de Miyamura, Sakura, en verdad yo no...

- Esta bien – le corté – No te preocupes Shaoran, creo que yo sobre actué las cosas.

- No es verdad – replicó – Sakura, no debí decirle todo eso a Miyamura sin preguntarte. Pero voy a recompensártelo.

- ¿Ah sí? – mi tono de voz delataba mi curiosidad - ¿Y cómo?

_¿Recompensarme? Me gusta como suena eso…_

- Eh… pues, bien… escuché que tenías problemas con las matemáticas. Voy a ayudarte para que apruebes el examen – declaró.

_Oh…era eso… ¡que decepción! _

¿Qué? ¿Y que diablos creía yo que podía ofrecerme como recompensa?…Definitivamente esa maldita colonia me mareaba.

- ¿A-ayudarme con el examen? - Shaoran asintió y antes de que pudiese decir nada más yo me había lanzado a sus brazos tirándolo al suelo en el proceso.

- ¡En verdad te lo agradezco! – dije feliz abrazándolo por la cintura, con mi cara apoyada en su pecho cerrando los ojos.

_Su olor es tan atrayente… _¡Basta ya Sakura!

- D-de nada – tartamudeó el correspondiendo mi abrazo algo tembloroso. Sus manos me estrecharon por la cintura.

_Me siento tan bien así…_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por el pensamiento. Levanté la cabeza un poco y me encontré con los ojos color ámbar de Shaoran devolviéndome la mirada. Toda la sangre se fue a mi cara en cuestión de segundos y me aparté de él como si quemara.

-L-lo siento Shaoran – me disculpé apenada.

- Esta bien, n-no te preocupes – me sonrió - ¿Comenzamos?

- ¿C-con qué? – pregunté extraña.

- Ya te lo dije, "_pequeña pulpo_" voy a enseñarte Matemáticas – mi guiñó un ojo.

Le sonreí con agradecimiento - ¿Y que haremos en ésta clase profesor Li?

- Hoy, vamos a repasar todos los temas del año hasta que su cabecita los comprenda a la perfección, la señorita Kinomoto.

- Señor Li, soy algo lenta y floja en esto… ¿es usted alguien muy estricto? - pregunté con inocencia.

Él se rió y se dispuso a explicarme con una paciencia admirable. En algunos momentos me desconcentré por culpa de su olor, sin embargo, hubo otros en los que entendí a la perfección su explicación. Me sentía salvada, aliviada y muy agradecida con Shaoran.

Por que, a pesar de todo lo que alguna vez pude pensar de él, era un excelente amigo y también un excelente maestro de matemáticas.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-¿Qué Li hizo qué? –_ la voz incrédula de Tomoyo me indicaba que la noticia le había sorprendido.

- Así como lo oyes. ¡Me enseñó matemáticas y le entendí a la perfección! – celebraba yo jugando con el cable del teléfono entre mis dedos.

-_Vaya, eso es totalmente inesperado. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó enseñarte? _– preguntó mi mejor amiga.

- Bien, creo que mucho. Pero ni siquiera me di cuenta. Shaoran tiene un método de enseñar bastante efectivo. Te lo juro Tomoyo, como profesor no se muere de hambre.

-_Me alegra oír que las cosas entre tú y él estén bien –_ dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

- A mi también me alegra que hayamos resuelto aquél malentendido, créeme. – sonreí. – Pero, que él me enseñe matemáticas pienso que es exagerado a manera de "disculpa" así que quiero hacer algo por él… ¿qué me recomienzas Tomoyo?

_- Bueno, sé de buena fuente que a Li le gusta mucho el chocolate -_

- ¿Qué le gusta el chocolate? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – en mi cabeza algo hizo "clic" repentinamente. – Oh ya veo… ¡Muy buena idea Tomoyo, gracias! Si me apresuro, probablemente esté listo para mañana.

_- Anda ve, no te distraigo más – _dijo ella – _¡Nos vemos mañana Sakura!_

- ¡Hasta mañana Tomoyo! – me despedí y colgué el auricular.

Observé mi reloj de muñeca. Las siete y media. Bien, tenía tiempo suficiente.

Caminé hasta la cocina de mi casa. Me aseguré de tener a la mano todos los ingredientes para la torta. Por suerte para mí, no me faltaba ninguno. Suspiré aliviada.

-Miau – un maullido me distrajo.

-¡Kero! – Exclamé alegre al ver a mi gatito allí, observándome con sus grandes ojos amarillos – Estoy haciendo un pastel para Shaoran. – comenté.

Kero se acercó a mis pies y se paseo entre ellos haciéndome cosquillas.

- Hoy estaremos en casa sólo tú y yo. Papá se fue temprano en la mañana a su excavación, mamá se fue a cenar con su grupo de amigas como todos los lunes y Touya fue a estudiar a lo de Yukito. – expliqué, sintiéndome algo loca por hablar con el gato.

Kero soltó otro maullido. Supuse que estaba exigiendo comida. A pesar de ser tan chiquitito, mi gato comía a por montones.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y le abrí una lata de comida para gatos. Kero la rechazó y como si fuese un humano me señaló la nevera con su pequeña pata.

- ¿La nevera? – observé extrañada a mi gato. Al abrirla, Kero se acercó hacia la puerta y observó con sus ojitos el flan que mi padre había hecho.

-¿Quieres flan? – pregunté cohibida. Tenía un gato, bastante extraño – Pero… no sé si debas… - demasiado tarde, mi gato ya había trepado un poco por los estantes en la nevera y con su patita empujó un potecito de flan hacia abajo.

- Bien, te daré flan – dije resignada. Mi gato maulló satisfecho cuando puse un poco de flan en su plato.

- Ahora, ve y come – le dije. Y Kero obedeció. Suspiré y me dispuse a hacer la torta. Tenía que quedarme bien. Shaoran había sido muy paciente conmigo aquella tarde.

Me costó un poco al principio, nunca había sido muy buena para cocinar y estaba perdiendo la práctica. Por suerte para mí, a medida que avanzaba recordé las recomendaciones que papá solía darme cuando estaba aprendiendo. Y puse todo mi empeño en que me saliera perfecta.

Media hora después, la torta ya estaba en el horno, y solo debía esperar a que estuviese lista para comenzar a decorarla.

Decidí distraerme con la televisión, pasando uno a uno los canales. ¡Qué aburrido! No había un solo canal con algo interesante para ver.

Resoplé frustrada y recurrí a una distracción de "emergencia". Repasar matemáticas. Sin embargo, cuando dirigí mis pasos hacia mi cuaderno, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- ¿Quién será a esta hora? – me pregunté confundida, dándome media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta principal.

- Hola Sakura – al otro lado de la puerta, me topé con los color zafiros de Eriol - ¿Estás muy ocupada?

-¡Eriol! – Exclamé sorprendida – No mucho, pasa – ofrecí.

Él asintió y entro en la casa, cerré la puerta. Esto era extraño, ¿Qué hacía Eriol en mi casa a éstas horas?

- ¿Quieres un poco de té? – pregunté en busca de charla. Eriol negó con la cabeza.

- No hace falta, estoy bien así – me sonrió - ¿Estás haciendo un pastel?

Sentí que me sonrojaba sin saber por qué.

-B-bueno, n-no es nada especial – tartamudee nerviosa – D-digo, no es un pastel para Shaoran.

Me cachetee mentalmente por aquella respuesta tan torpe que me delataba por completo. Eriol soltó una carcajada.

- Si estás haciendo un pastel de chocolate, seguro a Shaoran le gusta – dijo divertido.

- Eso espero – dije rindiéndome a ocultarlo más y tumbándome sobre el sillón, Eriol me imitó, pero se sentó con más "sutileza" que yo – Shaoran fue muy paciente conmigo al enseñarme Matemáticas. Quiero agradecérselo de alguna manera. Y Tomoyo me sugirió la idea del pastel

Ante la mención del nombre, Eriol se sonrojó.

- Tomoyo – susurró perdido en sus pensamientos. Resultaba muy tierno verlo así.

- ¿Te gusta mucho, verdad Eriol? – él solo asintió - ¿Y por qué te niegas a decirle lo que sientes?

- Tengo miedo – confesó – Quizás ella me rechace

- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas – traté de animar – Vamos Eriol, aún si Tomoyo te llegase a rechazar, lo cual dudo mucho, seguirán siendo amigos no importa lo que pase.

-Shaoran, dijo lo mismo que tú… ¿sabes? – Eriol miraba un punto fijo en el suelo – Fui a verlo hace unos momentos. Creía que podría ignorar mis sentimientos por Tomoyo, Sakura. Mantenerme a su lado y evitar que ella sufra por no poder corresponderme. Pero es imposible… la amo demasiado.

Lo observé conmovida. Pobre Eriol, Tomoyo lo traía de cabeza. ¡Shaoran y yo teníamos que actuar rápido!

- No tienes que ignorar tus sentimientos Eriol, debe ser algo horrible hacerlo –

Realmente debía ser una tortura, no poder decirle "Me gustas" o "Te quiero" a esa persona especial, sólo por que temes por su rechazo. Yo jamás lo había sentido, pero Eriol y Tomoyo sufrían. _Par de tercos…_

- Es insoportable – confesó Eriol – En verdad, tienes suerte de no haberlo sentido aún Sakura, y espero que nunca te pase, por que cuesta demacaido retenerlo. No sé como Shaoran puede soportarlo…

- ¿Qué? – exclamé parándome bruscamente. Eriol se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y me miró algo desencajado.

_No sé como Shaoran puede soportarlo…_

No comprendía. ¿Por qué Shaoran tendría que soportar algo como eso? A todo esto, ¿a Shaoran le gustaba alguien? ¿Y por qué no podía decirlo? ¡Diablos tenía tantas preguntas! Y algo en mí se estaba estrujando afligido.

- N-no me refiero a que Shaoran tenga que soportarlo, es decir ehm… ¿Sakura no se te está quemando la torta? – pregunto desviando el tema. Iba a replicarle, pero el olor me hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Oh, Kami-sama! – exclamé asustada, y corrí hacia la cocina asustada. Para mi suerte, saqué el pastel justo a tiempo. Di un suspiro de alivio.

- Eso estuvo cerca – apuntó Eriol divertido. Afirmé con la cabeza dándole la razón. – Huele muy bien, Sakura.

Sonreí agradecida – Ahora solo debo decorarlo. – puntualicé.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Eriol. Negué con la cabeza – No te preocupes, yo sola puedo, gracias de todas formas.

Él sonrió, pero luego su cara adoptó una pose pensativa – Sakura – llamó.

- ¿Si? – pregunté mientras buscaba lo necesario para decorar el pastel

-Yo… vine por que necesito tu ayuda – detuve mi búsqueda y voltee a verlo extrañada.

-¿Mi ayuda? – parpadee confundida.

- Sí, tu ayuda y la de Shaoran – hizo una pausa indeciso, le animé a seguir con la mirada - ¿Crees que tu… podrías ayudarme a.. ya sabes, pensar en una oportunidad para decirle a Tomoyo lo que siento? Digo, es que tú la conoces mejor que nadie y Shaoran es bueno dando consejos así que… digo, si no quieres estaría bien pero…

- Eriol – le llamé interrumpiéndolo – Me encantaría ayudarte.

Me sonrió agradecido – Hace rato fui a ver a Shaoran, y él también esta dispuesto a ayudarme.

_Claro que está dispuesto, bobo Eriol, el y yo tenemos un trato. _

- Genial – fue todo lo que pude decir disimulando la sonrisa triunfante – Entonces, mañana en la escuela, los tres hablaremos.

- Después de la práctica de fútbol – agregó él. Asentí mostrando conformidad. – Creo que es hora de que me vaya, estoy entreteniéndote, además, es un poco tarde.

Eriol dirigió sus pasos hasta la entrada y yo le seguí. – Gracias por todo Sakura – dijo cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras de la entrada.

- Eres mi amigo Eriol, no tienes que agradecerme nada – él sonrió y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero volteo hacia donde yo estaba como si estuviese olvidando algo.

- Por cierto, cuando decores el pastel, ponle más M&M's de color verde – dijo

- ¿De color verde? – Pregunté extrañada - ¿Por qué?

- Es su color favorito – explicó encogiéndose de hombros y reanudando su marcha hasta alejarse. Me quedé en la puerta como idiota pensando en lo último que había dicho.

_El verde…el color favorito de Shaoran, es verde. _

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_¿Nerviosa?_ Si _¿Preocupada?_ Un poco _¿Total y completamente sonrojada?_ Definitivamente

Allí estaba yo, enfrente de Shaoran sin atreverme a decirle que había preparado un pastel para él. ¡Me daba mucha pena! Y el pobre me miraba confundido.

- Y-yo – la voz no me salía – S-Shaoran yo – parte de mi cabello cubría mi cara, ¿mencioné ya que estaba sonrojada? Mi vista se fijaba en el paquete que mis manos cargaban. - ¡Hice esto para ti! – logré decir por fin extendiéndole el paquete.

- ¿P-para mi? – los ojos color ámbar brillaron de una manera especial, eso fue lo que me animó a continuar.

- Sí, es que quería agradecerte de alguna manera todo lo que haces por mí. – expliqué – Me hiciste comprender Matemáticas, Shaoran, me salvaste, enserio. – le dediqué una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

Shaoran se quedó estático mirándome a los ojos. Y yo no pude quitar la vista de las orbes color ámbar. Me sentí vulnerable en ese momento, como si él pudiese leer todo lo que sentía con tan solo mirarme así.

-Gr-gracias – dijo por fin acercándose unos pasos a mí y tomando el paquete con pastel que le ofrecía. –No debiste molestarte Sakura.

- Pero lo hice, ya te lo dije – él me sonrió. – Ven, vamos a sentarnos, se me duermen las piernas.

Shaoran río y ambos nos sentamos sobre el césped. Estuvimos charlando sobre temas sin mucha importancia mientras degustábamos de nuestro almuerzo, para luego pasara al pastel. Fue un gran alivio que a Shaoran le gustara. Y debo admitir que ese fue uno de los mejores pasteles que hice en mi vida.

Cuando quedamos satisfechos y ya no nos entraba más comida en el estómago, aún quedaban unos cuantos minutos libres. Recosté mi cabeza sobre mis manos y observé las nubes. Shaoran me imitó. Decidí que era una oportunidad perfecta para contarle sobre la visita de Eriol y sus intenciones.

- ¿También te visitó a ti? – preguntó volteando la cara hacia un lado mirándome. Asentí.

- Sí, me comentó que había ido a pedirte consejo a ti antes, y que luego decidió pasar por mi casa. Hablamos un rato pero puede notar que en verdad Eriol está enamorado de Tomoyo.

Observé el cielo. Ahora que lo pensaba, sería tan dulce y tierno que alguien me amara como Eriol hacía con Tomoyo.

- Lo sé – Shaoran suspiró – Es casi imposible no notarlo – sonrió.

- Eriol me confesó, que ya no soportaba más guardarse sus sentimientos y que está dispuesto a confesarle a Tomoyo que la ama, por que no puede resistir más esa situación – expliqué con la mirada fija en el cielo. – La verdad, parecía muy afligido cuando me comentó eso ayer.

-Cualquiera lo estaría. No poder decir lo que sientes… - la voz de Shaoran sonó tan lamentada en ese momento, que algo se me movió dentro de mí – Es lo peor que puede sucederle a alguien.

_No sé como Shaoran puede soportarlo…_

Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza como una alarma. Enfoqué mi vista en él y juro que jamás había visto a Shaoran Li, el que siempre me molestaba, ponía apodos extraños o causaba bromas en los pasillos o en la cafetería, como lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Se veía tan vulnerable, dolido, como si él estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que Eriol, pero por otra persona.

_Por otra persona…_

¿Quién estaría haciendo sufrir a Shaoran? Me moría por saberlo.

Pero no podía preguntárselo, apenas llevábamos unos días de amigos, no era prudente en este momento. Así que decidí, que me ganaría su confianza de a poco y cuando llegara la ocasión y él me lo contara, yo sería la primera en darle una mano.

_Por que Shaoran Li, no era como yo creía…si no todo lo contrario_

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó quitando la vista de las nubes para fijar sus ojos color ámbar en mí. Sentí que me sonrojaba al verme descubierta observándolo.

- N-no, no es nada – sonreí. Shaoran se sonrojó.

Eso había sido bastante extraño.

- Y… ¿qué más dijo Eriol? – preguntó desviando el tema. Supuse que era lo mejor dejar el asunto ahí.

- Bueno, hemos acordado que los tres hablaremos – contesté – Hoy, después de la práctica.

- Hablando de las prácticas – se reincorporó y quedó sentado, apoyando las manos sobre el césped. - ¿Miyamura no se ha acercado para atormentarte, verdad?

-No, ayer no vino a las prácticas – me encogí de hombros.

- Ten cuidado – advirtió con una expresión seria en el rostro – Esa chica es algo… especial.

- Ya me tiene un odio extraño, no creo que pueda aumentar sólo por que hayas rechazado ser su cita, por que ya tenias una "cita conmigo" – dije haciendo comillas con los dedos en las dos ultimas palabras.

- Con más razón, Sakura, ten cuidado. – Me miró intranquilo - Es algo vengativa

- ¿Te estás preocupando por mí? – pregunté para molestarlo. Y vaya si tuvo efecto, toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y parecía una cereza. Fue tan divertido.

- N-no es eso, bueno… sí, quiero decir no en ese sentido, no es que haya algún otro sentido… ¡Diablos! –

Me reí a carcajadas. Agitaba las manos de un lado hacia otro y maldecía por lo bajo por no poder dar una respuesta coherente. Y sobra decir que entre todo ese balbuceo no le entendí ni media palabra.

- Shaoran, ya cálmate, solo estaba bromeando – él me fulminó con la mirada.

- No es gracioso – se quejó, yo seguía riéndome - ¡Sakura! ¡_Pequeña pulpo_, ya basta!

Su "apodito" me arrancó otro sonrojo. ¿Qué acaso este era el día oficial de los sonrojos?

Daba igual, aún sonrojada no podía parar de reír.

-Déjame disfrutar el hecho de que al fin pude molestarte a ti, y que no me has gastado una sola broma en todo el día – le saqué la lengua.

- Muy graciosa – refunfuñó Shaoran – Y gracias por recordármelo, ya tendré mi venganza más tarde – una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en su cara.

_Oh…oh.... eso no era lo que yo planeaba_

- Shaoran, ¡quítate esa idea de la cabeza! – Dejé de reír - ¡Lo que sea que estés pensando, no es gracioso!

- Oh, sí lo es. Y tú no te imaginas cuanto – se paró y antes de irse en dirección al aula por que la campana ya había sonado, me dedicó una mirada cargada de burla – Nos vemos, _pequeña pulpo_.

Mi corazón dejó de latir. Lo vi alejarse, mientras me quedaba estática en mi lugar, pese a que la campana había sonado.

¿Qué rayos era esa sensación extraña que sentía cada vez que **él** me llama así?

Era incómoda y a la vez reconfortante. Desconocida para mí, pero aún así… _me gustaba._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Aburrida. Esta clase calificaba definitivamente como la más aburrida.

¿O era acaso la impaciencia por que tocara la campana y yo pudiese ir a la práctica de porristas y despejarme un poco?

Fuera lo que fuera, no lo soportaba más.

¡Incluso podía decirse que esperaba con ansias que Shaoran cumpliera con su palabra de la venganza!

Y eso ya era decir mucho…

Algo me golpeó en la cabeza. Parecía un bollito de papel que rebotó y terminó en el suelo.

Decidí ignorarlo, sin embargo un par de pies pegaron una patada por debajo de mi silla. Y creía tener la ligera sospecha de quién podía ser.

- Sakura – me llamó la voz gruesa de Shaoran - ¡Recoge el maldito papel! – exigió en un susurro. Suspiré, al menos eso me quedaba como distracción, supongo.

Disimuladamente me incliné hacia un lado y tomé el pedazo de papel abollado entre mis dedos.

"_¿Vas a ponerte a hibernar en media clase, pequeña pulpo?"_

Arquee una ceja divertida y a la vez enfadada. Tomé mi bolígrafo en manos y rajé un pedazo de hoja de una de las esquinas de mi cuaderno.

'_¿Los pulpos hibernan?'_

Comprobando que la profesora seguía bastante ocupada explicando no sé que rayos de los alemanes invadiendo Inglaterra, me di la vuelta y deje el mensaje sobre su escritorio. A mis espaldas, Shaoran soltó una risita.

Y unos minutos después otro pedazo de papel aterrizó en mi lugar.

"_Cualquier animal puede hibernar si así lo desea. Incluso los pulpos como tú"_

- ¿Qué? – rugí con fuerza sin darme cuenta de que aún seguía en clases y todos me miraban confundidos. Shaoran se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Kinomoto? – negué con la cabeza y me hundí en mi asiento avergonzada. ¡Maldición, Shaoran Li siempre lograba su cometido!

'_Supongo estarás contento. ¡Eso fue vergonzoso, Shaoran!'_

Lancé el papel con furia hacia atrás. Juré haber escuchado una queja, pero ni me inmuté. En unos segundos, recibí la respuesta.

"_Vas a sacarme uno de mis bonitos ojo, ¡fíjate a dónde lanzas el papel, boba! Como sea, lo de antes no fue mi culpa, aún no realizo mi venganza."_

Me tensé en mi lugar. ¿¡Qué rayos planeaba Shaoran!? Estaba comenzando a asustarme.

'_Shaoran… ¿podrías por favor olvidar lo de la venganza?, anda hazlo por mi ¿si?'_

Cuando recibió el mensaje, me extrañó que gruñera como si le hubiese dado en el clavo con mi petición. Pero luego me respondió con total tranquilidad.

"_Ni por ti ni por la reina. Tienes que sufrir las consecuencias por burlarte de mí"_

Iba a contestarle, pero me di cuenta de que la campana ya había sonado y era hora de las prácticas.

Debería de mandarme mensajes con Shaoran más seguido. Obviando la parte en la que yo quedaba avergonzada frente a los demás, era entretenido. Y después de todo, el tiempo se pasaba volando.

Di alcance a Tomoyo en los pasillos. Mi mejor amiga iba algo distraída, así que ni había notado mi ausencia los primeros minutos.

-¡Oye Tomoyo! – Llamé para hacerme notar - ¿Te quedas a ensayar con el coro hoy?

- ¿Hoy? – Negó con la cabeza – No, hoy no tengo práctica.

Asentí. Bueno, era más fácil evitar que Tomoyo se enterara de mis planes con Shaoran y Eriol, si ella no se quedaba hasta tarde.

Nos despedimos y yo tomé el camino hacia los vestuarios, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba en mi cabeza la maldita melodía que hasta ahora se me despegaba de la mente.

- _Hey I've been watching you, every little thing you do…_ - casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba tarareando la melodía, menos mal los pasillos estaban desiertos.

O eso creía yo.

- Vaya Kinomoto, además de la perfecta niña inocente y capitana del equipo ahora eres cantante. – Escupió con voz sarcástica la que pude reconocer como voz de Miyamura, saliendo de la nada - ¡Imposible ignorarte siendo tan perfecta como prototipo de cita para Shaoran Li!

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Y ésta que se creía?

- No seas celosa – respondí prácticamente ignorándola y tratando de seguir con mi camino, sin embargo, Miyamura se interpuso - ¡Oye! Déjame pasar, llegaremos tarde a la práctica – gruñí enfadada.

- Escucha Kinomoto, por que no voy a repetírtelo. – Su voz sonó amenazante, me quedé algo estática en mi sitio – Shaoran Li es mi próxima conquista ¿comprendes? Y no vas a venir tú a frustrar mis intentos.

- ¿Intentos? – La sangre me hirvió en ese momento - ¿Conquista? ¿Qué rayos te crees que es Shaoran? ¡El no es tu juguete! – furiosa apreté los puños y la miré desafiante.

- No me importa lo que opines sobre el tema Kinomoto, sólo estoy siéndote clara ¡aléjate de Shaoran! No vas a impedir que él caiga en mis brazos – dijo con autosuficiencia.

Si hace unos momentos estaba enfadada ahora estaba más que furiosa. ¿Qué diablos decía? ¿Cómo podía hablar así de Shaoran? ¡Él era mi amigo, pese a que era insoportable a veces pero era **mi** amigo! Y yo no iba dejar que Miyamura siguiera haciendo planes como éstos.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o que, Miyamura? ¿Tú crees que Shaoran va a tomarte en cuenta algún día con la actitud que te gastas? – Mis ojos echaban chispas - ¡Por dios niña, abre los ojos, él no es ningún trofeo!

- ¿Insinúas que no piensas hacerte a un lado? – preguntó comenzando a impacientarse

- Insinúo que no voy a dejar que sigas hablando de Shaoran como si fuera tu premio mayor –gruñí.

- Entonces tendré que convertirme en tu rival – sus ojos celestes me miraron con burla – Vas a perder niña, terminarás con el corazón roto por que Shaoran me prefirió a mí, obviamente.

Por un momento quise decirle que no terminaría con ningún corazón roto, por que Shaoran y yo sólo éramos amigos, sin embargo, algo me lo impidió. Una fuerza extraña me impulsó a responderle de otra manera.

- No voy a perder nada – fue lo que le dije mostrando decisión en al mirada - Shaoran jamás va a mirarte a ti como más que una loca encaprichada con él, por que tus intenciones son vacías. Pero yo tengo otros planes, planes que no son egoístas como los tuyos. Y aportaré mi alma si es necesario para lograr lo que en verdad quiero.

Miyamura me miró algo sorprendida, y antes de que me dijera nada la aparté del camino, emprendiendo marcha hacia mi destino. Cuando llegué a los vestuarios, saludé a las demás con normalidad, y casi corrí hasta un lugar despejado.

Unos minutos después, me vi apoyada sobre la puerta de uno de los cubículos de los vestuarios, respirando agitadamente.

¿Qué diablos había sido lo que le dije a Miyamura?

'_Pero yo tengo otros planes, planes que no son egoístas como los tuyos. Y aportaré mi alma si es necesario para lograr lo que en verdad quiero.'_

Sostuve mi cabe entre mis manos aún confundida. ¡Demonios!

¿Lograr lo que en verdad quería? ¡¿De dónde me había salido eso por Kami-sama?!

La frase martillaba en mi cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar pronto. ¡Rayos!

Lo que yo quería… ¿Qué era lo que yo quería de Shaoran?

Si fuera buena engañándome a mi misma, diría que mis intenciones eran solo juntar a dos de mis mejores amigos, pero… yo sentía que era algo más.

Sin embargo no tenía idea de qué. Y me estaba torturando.

¿Cómo podía una persona que antes creías no soportar, en un corto plazo de tiempo convertirse en un amigo y ahora… confundirte tanto?

_¡Maldita sea Shaoran!, ¿qué estás haciéndome?_

Me deslicé hasta caer sentada sobre el frío suelo y lancé un suspiro.

Las prácticas del día de hoy iban a ser muy largas, sobre todo, por que mi mente pasaría la tarde entera en la luna.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-¡Sakura estoy hablándote!

- ¿Eh? – parpadee distraída, tal como yo había previsto, mi cabeza no estaba para nada en condiciones de practicar hoy.

Después de la lucha interna conmigo misma, decidí que era hora de alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, por que estaba comportándome como una dramática.

Dirigí mi vista hacia Naoko, quien me llamaba. – Lo siento – me disculpé.

Ella suspiró y soltó una carcajada.

- Esta bien, comprendo que andes en la luna, debes estar algo cansada, hoy fue un día muy pesado – me sonrió alentadoramente y yo correspondí a su sonrisa – En fin, venía a decirte que ya repasamos el último pedazo de la rutina, solo nos falta la pirámide.

- Oh, sí, es cierto – sonreí dejando a un lado la botellita de agua que había cogido para el descanso. – Ahora voy.

Naoko asintió y fue corriendo hacia su lugar. Resignada terminé con el minuto de descanso que había tomado, dirigiéndome hacia donde estaban las demás.

- ¡La rutina está quedándote perfecta Sakura! – exclamó con entusiasmo Yui Uchida, una chica del grupo que me caía bastante bien.

Bueno, para ser sinceras, todas me caían bien, excepto Miyamura y sus tres seguidoras, en fin, no quería ni pensar en eso.

- Gracias Yui – sonreí – De acuerdo chicas, ¿les parece si ensayamos la pirámide?

Todas asintieron entusiasmadas, al menos hoy, también me había librado de Miyamura… ¿pero eso hasta cuándo sería?

- Sakura – llamó Chiharu - ¿Quién irá en la punta?

Quedé pensativa unos instantes. – No lo sé… ¿ustedes a quien sugieren?

- Yuko iría perfecta en la punta – comentó Yukari, como siempre defendiendo a Miyamura como toda una sirvienta.

- No, Miyamura ya ha faltado a dos prácticas en la semana, no me parece justo que se merezca el puesto. – puntualizó otra. Casi pude sonreír satisfecha.

-¡Yo nomino a Sakura! – exclamó Naoko entusiasmada. – Después de todo, es la capitana.

Me puse roja como una cereza… ¿yo en la punta? ¡Dios sería genial! Pero… me daba tanta pena.

Iba a protestar, sin embargo, Chiharu se me adelantó.

- Estoy de acuerdo – secundó Chiharu - ¿Quiénes me apoyan?

La mayoría alzó la mano apoyando a Naoko y a Chiharu. Solo Yukari y la "pandilla" de Yuko, quedaron disconformes.

- Bien, problema resuelto, Sakura irás a la punta.

- Pero, chicas, ¿no creen que lo mejor sería, no sé, que otra estuviese en es puesto? – traté de persuadirlas.

- Nada de eso, Sakura, todas estamos de acuerdo – Yukari tosió incómoda pero Chiharu simplemente la ignoró - ¿Verdad que si chicas?

Hubo un coro de voces en señal de aprobación. Suspiré rendida.

- Esta bien… entonces, manos a la obra. – acepté.

Todas sonrieron satisfechas y comenzaron a formar la tan conocida "pirámide humana". Ésta era la primera vez que yo iría en la punta, y tenía que admitir que me moría de los nervios.

Comencé a subir con la ayuda de mis compañeras, casi temblando como una hoja. Escalé cuidando de no pisar a ninguna, y al llegar a la punta, suspiré aliviada, por que sentí que lo peor había pasado.

Error. Lo peor, estaba por pasar.

- ¡Oye Sakura! – reconocí la voz al instante, y voltee hacia donde me llamaban en un segundo, conteniendo la respiración, provocando con mi brusco movimiento, que todas se tambalearan… y la pirámide se viniese abajo.

_Ouch…_

Las carcajadas de Shaoran resonaron por todo el lugar. El sudichoso parecía haber cruzado el otro lado de la cancha, solo para recoger la pelota de fútbol que había llegado hasta nosotras.

- Pequeña pulpo y además torpe, Sakura, para la seguridad de las demás, lo mejor sería que no vayas en la punta – se mofó y guiñándome un ojo se fue hacia las canchas para seguir practicando.

Suspiré tratando de calmar todo el calor por la vergüenza en mi cara. – Chicas en verdad lo siento – me disculpé cuando todas estuvimos de pie – A lo mejor otra debería ir el la punta…

- Nada de eso Saku – Chiharu intervino divertida – Sabemos que lo tuyo fue un mal momento, hoy has estado bastante distraída… entendemos que quizás no sea tu mejor día, así que, estate tranquila, probaremos otra vez la próxima semana.

- Pero es que yo no…

- Ya olvídalo Sakura – dijo Naoko – Probaremos la próxima semana cuando todas estemos más relajas, ahora me parece que lo mejor para todas es irnos a casa. Los exámenes nos tienen algo estresadas, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Asentí aún algo avergonzada. Mi problema de concentración no tenía precisamente que ver con el estrés en clases.

_Más bien yo diría que tiene que ver con cierto nombre que comienza con "S" y termina en "haoran"_

Sí ya, entendimos el punto.

Suspiré rendida y me despedí de mis compañeras con un gesto.

Ahora solo me tocaba esperar a que Eriol y a Shaoran terminaran la práctica.

Entonces hablaríamos, encontraríamos la forma perfecta de que Eriol se le declare a mi mejor amiga y yo podría volver a casa.

A hacer los deberes, cenar, ver la televisión, leer algo…

_O quizás a gritar de impotencia por que no me podía sacar a cierto castaño de ojos bonitos de la cabeza._

* * *

¿Hay alguien ahí? Bien, ya comprendo que me quieran asesinar. He tardado siglos en publicar u.u Lo siento gente, no era mi intención extenderme tanto.

Bueno ya, dos cosas, la primera: ¡Feliz cumple a **Milaah**! (L) ^^ y la segunda: ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Si bueno, no hubo mucha acción en este capi, pero los planes para el próximo van a compensar bastante ;D

La conversacion Eriol-Shaoran-Sakura iba a ir en este capi, pero decidí mejor ponerla en el siguiente. Si, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo que viene y espero no retrasarme mucho.

De nuevo lo siento. Son libre de matarme a palazos si les place (¿?)

Los quiere un montón la muy arrepentida:

**Gabi-sweet-chan***

**PS: **Para los que no lo sepan.. me cambié de nickname, ahora soy **Sweetland** ;D


	7. No diré que es amor

_**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no es mio, bla bla bla CLAMP, bla bla bla, sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla, el disclaimer es aburrido, bla bla bla.. (¿?)_

_**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola gente de mi corazón! (: Ahora si no tarde tanto como la anterior vez. Y es un capi largo, para que no se quejen ¡Feliz semana de la dulzura! Disfruten su capi._

**Circunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas**

_**[**__**Sweetland]**_

_**No diré que es amor**_

**Capítulo 6**

Debían de ser las seis de la tarde cuando llegué a casa exhausta, después de aquel fatídico y jodido día.

- Ya llegué – anuncié desde la entrada. Nadie respondió así que supuse estaba sola. Dirigí mis pasos a la sala en busca de relajarme.

No tenía ganas de pensar si quiera en todo lo que me había pasado. Había habido momentos tanto buenos como malos y bastante confusos, debo agregar.

Desde entregarle a Shaoran Li el pastel que había preparado la noche pasada, pasando por mi enfrentamiento con Miyamura, mi desesperación, mi caída en media práctica y luego la charla entre Shaoran, Eriol y yo.

_Sin mencionar, lo que pasó después…_

Me tumbé sobre el sillón enfadada y tomé una de las almohadas. Hundí mi cara en ella y solté un grito ahogado.

¡Yo no podía estar peor! Mi cabeza era un ocho.

Confusiones, pensamientos. No me estaba entendiendo a mí misma, enserio y eso exasperaba.

Toda mi vida había sido segura de mí misma, de mis acciones, lo que hacía, en quien creía, que sentía. Pero ahora…

_Ahora no sabía ni qué quería y había sensaciones nuevas que jamás, lo juro, jamás había experimentado._

¿Me habría llegado algo tarde la adolescencia? ¡Hasta sentía ganas de llorar por la impotencia!

Suspiré resignada, dudaba que con lágrimas pudiese comprenderme.

_Ya basta Sakura, deja de atormentarte, si lo haces será peor. Relájate, para eso viniste a casa, para relajarte._

Decidí escuchar a la voz de mi conciencia y tomé el control de la televisión. A lo mejor encontraba algo interesante para ver…

Pasé los canales con aburrimiento. Fútbol, noticias, noticias, noticias, películas que ya había visto, más noticias…

Era tan aburrido.

Decidí dejar la televisión en un canal donde pasaban la "Bella y la Bestia". ¿Tenía acaso otra opción mejor?

Me hundí más en mi lugar, encogiendo las piernas hasta que mis pies se apoyaron sobre el sofá, la almohada descansaba sobre mis rodillas y mi mentón descansaba sobre esta.

El padre de Bella acaba de conocer a Lumiere y los demás habitantes del castillo y éstos le cantaban "Be our gest".

Sin quererlo, ciertos pensamientos asaltaron a mi mente de repente. Y mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, ¡cómo odiaba no saber el por qué de aquella reacción!

**- 2 horas antes -**

- ¡No seas gallina Hiiragizawa! – Reprendía Shaoran a Eriol - Solo tienes que cantar una canción. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

- Quisiera verte a ti intentarlo, no podrías ni con la primer estrofa – se defendió mi amigo ojiazul, provocando un gruñido por parte de Shaoran.

Acaba de llegar junto a ellos y les observaba discutir acaloradamente sobre un tema que no comprendía muy bien. Rodé los ojos divertida. Pese a que no entendía nada, era muy divertido escucharlos disputarse.

Cosa de todos los días, a decir verdad.

- ¿Eso es un desafío? – la sonrisa de Shaoran se curvó hacia arriba. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con valentía. Eriol se percató de mi presencia al mirarme de reojo, pero no me saludó, si no que sonrió con malicia. Eso había sido extraño.

- Sí, definitivamente sí. Aquí y ahora – puntualizó el inglés. Shaoran pareció no comprender, pero cuando su mejor amigo hizo un gesto hacia mí, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos se sonrojó hasta las orejas y luego empalideció al instante.

_¿Te vas a quedar allí parada? ¡Di algo, Sakura!_

- Hola Shaoran – saludé tímidamente, él desvió la mirada hacia un lado. – Hola a ti también Eriol

- H-hola Sakura – me devolvió el saludo el de ojos ambarinos. Me sorprendió que no se burlara por lo que había pasado en la práctica. Aparentemente el comentario de Eriol le había afectado.

- ¡Hola pequeña Sakura! – escuché a Eriol saludarme con una sonrisa - ¿Y bien, Li? ¿Aceptas o ya no te sientes tan valiente?

Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo a Eriol y se cruzó de brazos sin mirarlo ni decir nada más sobre el asunto.

Parpadee confundida y me quedé sin entender nada acerca de su discusión, pero decidí que preguntaría luego, lo mejor ahora, era hablar sobre el tema "Tomoyo".

- ¿Ya pensaron en algo para que Eriol se le declare a Tomoyo? – pregunté sentándome sobre el césped. Eriol y Shaoran me imitaron.

- Yo le dije que si le declaraba cantándole, a Tomoyo le gustaría – contestó Shaoran mirando el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en él – Pero Eriol dice que no le parece tan buena idea.

- Es por que sé que me quedaré estancado en media canción por culpa de los nervios – se excusó mi amigo avergonzado -

- De acuerdo, entonces, descarta lo de la canción – dije – No sería bueno que te pongas nervioso, mejor es que lo intentes a tu manera.

Eriol le dedicó una mirada a Shaoran de "Te lo dije". Él simplemente lo ignoró.

- A si que… ¿Alguna otra idea? – quise saber.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza

- Queríamos esperarte para que nos dijeras que podría gustarle a Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran por fin levantando la mirada hacia mí – Yo sugerí la canción por que Tomoyo está… bueno esta en el coro. Pero eso es casi todo lo que sé de ella.

Me quedé pensativa por unos segundos… algo que le gustase a Tomoyo… y que no fuera cantar por que Eriol no podría hacerlo.

_Tomoyo… gustos… romántico…_

- ¡Eso es! – Exclamé entusiasmada, parándome de repente - ¡A Tomoyo le gustan las cosas románticas, como cartas, chocolates, escenas como de un manga para chicas!

Shaoran me miró por unos segundos, luego pareció comprender.

- Eso quiere decir, que Eriol necesita hacer algo sumamente romántico, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Asentí. – Y tengo la idea perfecta – agregué sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Dila! – los ojos zafiros me miraban esperanzados.

Shaoran lo miró y rodó los ojos murmurando algo como "Patético"; Eriol arqueó una ceja y no supe que rayos le susurró, pero Shaoran gruñó enfadado y cruzándose de brazos miró hacia otro lado.

De nuevo, era tan extraño.

Tosí para llamar su atención.

- ¿Podrían guardar sus discusiones para después? Estoy tratando de explicar mi idea. – apoyé mis manos sobre mi cadera fingiendo enfado.

- De acuerdo – aceptaron ambos resignados. Parecían niños que acaban de ser regañados por su madre.

Eran tan adorables.

_Pero Shaoran lo era más._

Ignore mis pensamientos confusos; no era momento para ponerme a discutir con mi conciencia.

- Entonces, como decía, tengo la idea perfecta; si a Eriol le da vergüenza cantar, que escriba algo para ella – sonreí con malicia - ¿Comprenden?

Los ojos color ámbar brillaron divertidos; Shaoran hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Eriol…

- No, sé más clara Sakura – frunció el ceño al escuchar la carcajada mal disimulada de Shaoran.

- Que le escribas un poema, una carta, ¡conquístala con palabras! Y luego declárate. – rodé los ojos. ¿Y luego yo era la lenta?

- Sigo sin entender…

_Respira Sakura, respira, uno, dos, tres…_

- A lo que Sakura se refiere – intervino Shaoran antes de que yo explotara sobre Eriol – Es a que uses primero el anonimato mediante notas románticas dirigidas a Tomoyo. Y cuando lo veas conveniente, le confiesas tus sentimientos y quien eres.

Eriol parpadeo y alzó la mano en señal de que había entendido pero que procesaba la información.

Yo suspiré y miré a Shaoran con agradecimiento. Él se encogió de hombros.

_Es toda una salvación, ¿no es cierto Sakura?_

Jodida conciencia del demonio que no me dejaba en paz un solo segundo.

- Sakura…

Escuché a Eriol llamarme, levanté la mirada hacia él.

-… ¡eres una genio!

Y sorpresivamente me abrazó hasta dejarme sin aire murmurando cosas como: "te amo", "eres maravillosa" o "me voy a casar contigo".

Era tan gracioso, por que sabía que ninguna de esas cosas las decía enserio. La emoción hablaba por él.

- ¿No que estabas enamorado de Tomoyo, Eriol? – con un tono frívolo, Shaoran provocó que Eriol me soltara y una expresión de satisfacción inundara en su rostro.

Ladee la cabeza sin comprender. ¿Por qué Shaoran tenía la mirada tan helada y no cálida como solía llevarla siempre?

- Y lo estoy – respondió el ojiazul sin dejarse intimidar por esos cobre de hielo. – Nadie ha dicho lo contrario.

Un gruñido se le escapó al de ojos color ámbar. – Pues no lo parece, andas muy afectivo con Sakura.

La risa de Eriol se oyó por todo el lugar; seguía sin comprender.

- Deja de mirarme así Shaoran, las miradas no matan – seguía riéndose de su propio chiste y yo no lograba comprender. – Es tarde, los veo mañana. Tengo que escribir algo para Tomoyo y dejarlo en su casillero.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano y tomando sus cosas se alejó de nosotros. Bastante confundida, le devolví el gesto y cuando me di la vuelta para enfrentar a Shaoran, lo encontré parado detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados y cargando sus cosas, listo para irse.

- ¿Tú también te vas? – cuestioné con decepción. La verdad es que esperaba poder charlar un poco más con él.

_¿Y esos deseos, Sakura?_

Asintió cortante.

– Tengo deberes por hacer – usó un tono frívolo y se alejó adelantándose a mi cuatro pasos sin siquiera decir "adiós". Lo miré confundida.

- Pero… hoy no nos mandaron deberes. Y… mañana no tendremos clases, organizaremos las actividades para el festival de este fin de semana. – objeté. Vi como se tensaba.

- Simplemente estoy cansado, ¿de acuerdo? – No se volteó a mirarme y su tono de voz seguía siendo frío - Te veré luego, adiós Sakura.

Se alejó a pasos rápidos mientras yo me quedaba estática en mi lugar. No sabía que hacer, solo de una cosa estaba completamente segura:

_No quería que Shaoran se fuera, no todavía._

- ¡Espera! – un impulso llevó a mis piernas a correr hasta alcanzarlo. – Yo… estas… ¿por qué me hablas como si estuvieras enfadado?

- No lo estoy – negó sin mirarme a los ojos con ese tono tan irritante. Comenzaba a exasperarme.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué no me miras a los ojos!? – me interpuse en su camino y lo enfrenté. Shaoran por fin levantó la mirada arqueando una ceja.

- Bien. Estoy enfadado, punto. Ahora si me dejas seguir… - me apartó bruscamente, haciéndome tambalear y siguió con su camino.

- Eres tan insoportable. ¡Por eso me cuesta tanto acercarme a ti! Tienes un humor de perros. – le grité desde mi lugar. Supe que había sido demasiado dura, pero estaba tan enfadada que no me importó en lo más mínimo en ese momento.

Shaoran se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia mí. Dando unos pasos largos separó la distancia entre ambos y me acorraló contra una de las paredes del edificio.

- Y tú eres excesivamente curiosa, gritona y despistada – susurró mirándome a los ojos. En mi estómago sentí descargas eléctricas; su mirada que derretía estaba allí otra vez - Pero aún así yo…

Cerré los ojos por instinto. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra el mío.

- ¿Tu…? – le incité a continuar, sin darme cuenta una de mis manos ahora jugaba con los mechones rebeldes de cabello.

_Oh Kami-sama esto se siente tan bien…_

- Yo… yo…

Un vacío me invadió cuando se alejó de mí como si quemara. Abrí los ojos, y me percaté de mi respiración agitada y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

Shaoran no me miraba. Otra vez.

- Lo siento, no estoy enfadado. – Suspiró - Solo.... olvídalo, son cosas conmigo mismo que me ponen así.

Asentí. Comprendía eso.

_Lo comprendía perfectamente, a decir verdad._

- Entonces… ¿estamos bien? – pregunté dudosa. Levantó su mirada, afirmando con la cabeza.

- Sí, te veré mañana Sakura – como una bala, desapareció de mi vista. Esa vez no lo seguí, solo me quedé parada allí, pensando.

**- X.X.X -**

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada cuando volví al presente. La película ya había avanzado bastante.

Estúpidos pensamientos, estúpidas mariposas en el estómago.

¡Malditas fueran las ganas que sentía de volver a enredar mis dedos entre ese cabello!

_Y el irrefutable deseo de sentir sus labios sobre los míos._

Ahogué otro grito sobre la almohada, estos eran los momentos en los que daba las máximas gracias por estar sola en casa.

Necesitaba algo para calmarme, lo que sea. Examiné la sala de estar con la mirada y me topé con la entrada hacia la cocina.

En menos de un minuto, ya tenía un litro de helado de chocolate en mi regazo y simplemente no podía dejar de comerlo.

Tenía ansiedad de los nervios. Todo por que no entendía que rayos me pasaba con Shaoran.

Por que había descubierto que algo me sucedía con él. Algo diferente, una especie de sentimiento extraño.

Cálido, dulce y tan lindo. Me confundía, pero… al mismo tiempo me gustaba.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

La voz de Bella en la película me sobresaltó. Esa canción era la favorita de Tomoyo cuando éramos niñas…

"Something there" Para ponerle más ironía al asunto.

¿Era yo o las coincidencias estaban en mi contra?

No, un minuto.

Mi tío Clow y papá siempre decían: _"No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"_

Esto era tan nuevo y demasiado alarmante para mí. Por que cuando yo no entendía algo, me alarmaba.

Y mucho.

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Apagué el televisor. Era demasiado masoquista si seguía viendo esa película.

Dejé el pote vacío de helado sobre la mesita; vaya mounstro era, me había terminado todo aquél helado en menos de una hora. Creo que debía darle a Touya la razón.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia mi habitación. Lo que yo necesitaba era dormir.

Sí, unas horas de sueño me harían bien, casi podía sentir como los ojos me pesaban, después de todo había tenido un día largo, confuso y agotador.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, me tumbé sobre mi cama y observé la repisa de peluches al frente de mis ojos.

_Un pulpo y un oso…_

Fue lo último en lo que pude pensar, antes de caer dormida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por circunstancias de la vida, aquella mañana me había despertado antes de lo normal. Por eso, cuando llegué a la preparatoria, me encontré con una Tomoyo bastante pensativa, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel entre sus manos.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludé alegremente como de costumbre. Mi prima dio un respingo y levantó los ojos al advertir mi presencia.

- Hola Sakura – sonrió como siempre, luego volvió la vista hacia el pedazo de papel.

Caminé hasta mi lugar, a la derecha del suyo y deje mis cosas sobre el escritorio. Al dar media vuelta comprobé que la mochila de Shaoran se apoyaba contra su pupitre, al igual que la de Eriol. ¿Dónde podrían estar?

_Pienso que la pregunta correcta es: ¿Dónde está Shaoran?_

Señoras y señores, la conciencia de Sakura no descansa ni en las mañanas. 24/7. ¿Toda una ganga, eh?

- ¿Qué lees? – pregunté curiosa a mi mejor amiga, evitando atormentarme más a mí misma.

El rostro de Tomoyo adquirió una tonalidad rojiza en un segundo, sus manos arrugaron un poco el papel.

- B-bueno yo… n-no es nada… importante…- lo dejó a un lado tratando de fingir que no le importaba - ¿Y tú por qué llegas tan temprano?

- Hoy me levanté temprano, no tenía mucho sueño. – desvíe la mirada hacia otra parte.

_No claro, lo que tu no tenías eran ganas de seguir soñando cosas extrañas como que Shaoran te regalaba un oso de peluche gigante._

Bien, igual no podía dormir así que era lo mismo, ¿no?

Tomoyo soltó una risita. – Es algo raro en ti, pero supongo que para todo hay una primera vez, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí como sea. – _No te sonrojes, torpe Sakura_ – Uhm…Tomoyo, ¿puedo ver ese papel?

Algo extraño me decía que eso era más que un simple pedazo de papel. Llamémoslo, un sexto sentido.

_Un odioso sexto sentido que funcionaba de vez en nunca. _

- ¿Para qué? – lo tomó aferrándolo más hacia su pecho. Arquee una ceja. Así que tenía razón.

- Cuando llegué lo veías con tanta concentración que no creo que esa cosa sea "nada importante" – repliqué con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Era divertido avergonzar a Tomoyo.

Sobre todo cuando normalmente, la avergonzada en estos casos siempre era yo.

- De acuerdo… - suspiró alargándome el papel con su mano – Pero no te vayas a reír.

¿Reír? Me encogí de hombros y comencé a leer lo que parecía una nota.

_Pasó con su madre. ¡Qué rara belleza!_

_¡Qué negros cabellos de trigo garzul!_

_¡Qué ritmo en el paso! ¡Qué innata realeza_

_de porte! ¡Qué formas bajo el fino tul...!_

_Pasó con su madre. Volvió la cabeza:_

_¡me clavó muy hondo su mirada azul!_

_Quedé como en éxtasis..._

_Con febril premura,_

_«¡Síguela!», gritaron cuerpo y alma al par._

_...Pero tuve miedo de amar con locura,_

_de abrir mis heridas, que suelen sangrar,_

_¡y no obstante toda mi sed de ternura,_

_cerrando los ojos, la dejé pasar!_

_Por que yo no quiero dejarte pasar, mi querida Daidouji, por eso pronto sabrás quien soy yo. _

_**Anónimo cercano.**_

No pude contenerme de soltar una carcajada. Una bien estruendosa, debo agregar.

- ¡Sakura! – Tomoyo me gritó enfadada - ¡Prometiste que no te reirías!

- Yo… nunca… dije que… no lo haría – repliqué entre risas, mi mejor amiga se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

- Eres imposible – agregó negando con la cabeza. – Y bien… ¿qué opinas?

Parpadee confundida. - ¿Sobre qué? – cuestioné.

- ¡Sobre el poema! La nota, ya sabes – el sonrojo le cubría la piel nívea de las mejillas – Yo pienso que es tierno y dulce.

Tuve que reprimir otra carcajada. ¿Tierno y dulce?

_Yo opino que Eriol es cursi…_

¡Concéntrate Sakura!

- Bueno… es muy lindo – sonreí - ¿Tienes idea de quien puede ser?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Por primera vez en mi vida, siento que algo se me escapó. – confesó hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos avergonzada.

En mi interior, por otra parte, había una celebración enorme. ¡Al fin yo sabía algo que Tomoyo no!

_Olvídate de eso… deberías tratar de averiguar que te pasa con Shaoran._

Decidí ponerme seria y ayudar un poco a Tomoyo – Lo que pasa es que tú lo tienes frente a tus ojos y no lo ves – dije con autosuficiencia.

Ella levantó la mirada y me fulminó con ella.

- ¡Eso es plagio! – se quejó – Yo te lo repito siempre. Sakura, ¿por qué siento como si hubiésemos cambiado de roles? – apoyó una de sus manos sobre su pupitre y me miró haciendo un puchero.

Reí bastante divertida por la situación – Uhm… por que… ¿de cierta manera lo hicimos?

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y suspiró.

- Sí, creo que si – el silencio nos rodeó durante unos segundos – Pero… - clavó su mirada en la mía. Una mirada maliciosa.

- ¿Pero…? – la animé a continuar, algo temerosa por su respuesta.

- Tú tampoco sabes aún lo que tienes frente a los ojos y no ves -

Golpe bajo.

_Justo en el blanco, maldita Tomoyo y su "perceptividad"._

¿"Perceptividad" existe?

_¿Importa? No estoy en estos momentos como para corregir la gramática, gracias._

Hundí la cabeza sobre mi pupitre y no quise averiguar nada más sobre el mundo en ese momento.

No saber las cosas, era extremadamente frustrante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Sigues intentándolo? – Preguntó mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro – No vas a adivinarlo nunca, Sakura, ya ríndete.

Miré mi bandeja de comida vacía y suspiré. Llevaba medio día desde la mañana intentando descifrar dos cosas; qué rayos era lo que me pasaba respecto a Shaoran y qué era eso tan extraño que según mi mejor amiga decía, estaba frente a mis ojos.

Lástima que en ninguno de los casos había tenido suerte.

- Me frustra no saberlo – dije sacando una manzana del buffet de comidas - ¿Tu crees que algún día lo entienda?

Le di un mordisco a la fruta, y vi a Tomoyo encogerse de hombros.

- Ni idea, Sakura. Eso es cuestión de que te propongas averiguarlo.

- ¡Me lo estoy proponiendo! – repliqué frustrada alzando un poco la voz.

- Buenos, entonces necesitarás que te lo digan, pero… debe hacerlo la persona indicada. – los ojos le brillaron divertidos ante mi gruñido.

- Más le vale a la persona indicada apresurarse – refunfuñé dirigiéndome hacia la mesa en donde Eriol nos hacía señas. Tomoyo se burlaba de mí siguiéndome los pasos.

- Sakura, Sakura – negó con la cabeza a manera de decepción, sentándose en la banca y dejando su bandeja con comida sobre la mesa. – La persona indicada necesita que tú dejes de ser tan despistada para que te des cuenta y pueda decírtelo.

Bufé, no quise seguir con al charla, todo eso me estaba mareando. Además de frustrarme hasta un punto estresante.

Eriol captó la atención de mi mejor amiga en unos segundos. Yo me quede como violinista del par de tercos, sin decir nada, degustando mi manzana.

_Y preguntándome, ¿dónde rayos se había metido Shaoran?_

No sabía si preguntarle o no a Eriol, después de todo, creí que sonaría muy desesperado. Además el estaba tan entretenido hablando con Tomoyo que casi ni me notaba.

Podría estar burlándome de su cursi nota, por ejemplo, gritarlo y aún a pesar de eso, Eriol ni se inmutaría.

_El amor te pone bobo ¿eh?_

Exacto, por eso yo no estaba enamorada de nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

_¿Segura, Sakura?_

¡Claro que si! Cien por ciento segura. Digo… ¿de quién rayos podría estar enamorada yo?

Sonreí irónicamente antes de dar otro mordisco a mi manzana. No tenía sentido, era la pregunta mas estúpida que mi subconsciente podía hacerme. Por un momento, algo me dio vueltas.

¿Enamorada yo? ¡Ja! Y el cielo era azul…

_El cielo es azul Sakura._

La ironía me pegó demasiado fuerte, y sentí que me mareaba en mi lugar. ¿Dónde estaba la enfermería?

Murmuré un "ahora vengo" a Eriol y Tomoyo, supuse que ni se darían cuenta de que no estaba pero… ¿ya qué? Traté de incorporarme, no sé que rayos me pasaba, creía que pensar tanto me había afectado.

Entonces me tambalee golpeando con mi pie la mesa. Eso alertó al par de níveos, aunque demasiado tarde, por que ninguno pudo hacer nada para evitar mi caída.

Sin embargo, antes de caer alcancé a aferrarme a la camisa de alguien, llevándolo conmigo hacia el suelo.

Cerré los ojos ante la caída, y al abrirlos, podría haberme caído de nuevo si hubiese otro nivel aparte del suelo.

¿¡Por qué maldita sea el rostro de Shaoran estaba tan cercano al mío!?

Volví a experimentar aquella sensación de mareo, agregando ahora el calor infernal que llegó hasta mi cara.

Sus ojos color ámbar me miraban estupefactos y las mejillas se le teñían de rojo, seguro por la posición tan extraña en la que estábamos. Su aliento y mi aliento se mezclaban debido a la cercanía.

Quería decir algo, lo que sea. Tenía las palabras trabadas al final de la garganta, no querían salir.

Mantuvimos contacto visual durante aquel momento, sin despegar la mirada del otro. Otra vez la sensación en el estomago y las ganas de que compartiésemos algo más que al aliento.

Shaoran entreabrió los labios al fin dispuesto a decir algo, pero la voz de alguien lo interrumpió.

- Sakura… tu… falda… -

Alejé la mirada de aquel mar dorado, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía y me topé con la situación más vergonzosa que creo haber experimentado nunca.

Mi falda, con la caída, había subido bastante y Shaoran Li, al estar justo encima mío, tenía una vista perfecta a mis bragas.

_Mis bragas de color púrpura._

Oh… maldición.

- ¡No veas! – fue lo único que pude gritar antes de que le tapara los ojos con una de mis manos. Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa y le obligué a incorporarse luego de haber colocado la falda con bastante dificultad en su sitio.

Todos en la cafetería se habían dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y la mayoría se aguantaba la risa. Quería morir allí mismo.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Shaoran sonaba preocupada. Asentí mecánicamente. - ¿Segura?

- Estoy bien, Shaoran – no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Era demasiado vergonzoso para mí. – Tomoyo… ¿me acompañas?

Jalé a mi mejor amiga por la muñeca buscando escapar de todo en ese momento.

La impresión de lo que acababa de pasar me había quitado el mareo, pero aún necesitaba ir hacia la enfermaría.

Un calmante me haría bien, para salir de aquel estado de shock.

_Trágame, tierra._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasó todo un periodo de Literatura para que pudiera regresar a la normalidad, después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería. Shaoran seguía preguntando si estaba bien y se disculpaba por haber visto lo que no debía y por un montón de cosas en las que no tenía la culpa.

Cuando por fin logré convencerlo de que había sido todo un accidente y que ya estaba mejor, se quedó más tranquilo.

Después de todo, era cierto aquello de que había sido un accidente. Y el shock de momento se había ido con el recuerdo. Aunque aún seguía siendo vergonzoso que Shaoran hubiera visto mis bragas.

Suspiré apoyando el codo sobre mi banco, mientra intentaba resolver uno de los ejercicios de matemáticas que el profesor acababa de dar. Como era tema nuevo, no entendía nada pero… como el examen ya había pasado estaba bien.

Tenía la confianza de que no reprobaría, después de todo, Shaoran era un excelente maestro.

Estaba segura de que sacando más de un 7 mi promedio no se vería afectado.

_Y hablando de los exámenes…_

- ¡Alumnos! – El profesor calvo alzó la voz captando nuestra total atención – He terminado con vuestros exámenes. Por lo que, procederé a entregarlos.

Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa, de alegría, miedo e incluso algunas a las que ni les importaba.

Por mi parte, solo pude contener la respiración y me asaltó el miedo. ¿Y si reprobaba?

- Como siempre, hay de todo un poco. Quienes se esforzaron bien por ellos, se nota el empeño que ponen en mi materia. Los otros… me doy cuenta de que veré a muchos en cursos de verano este año.

_Oh no… _

- ¿Sakura estás bien? – asentí mecánicamente ante el llamado de Tomoyo. - ¡Sakura! Tranquilízate te irá bien.

- Si – mi voz me sonó lejana, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un montón de dudas e imágenes horrorosas sobre el curso de verano invadieron en mi mente. Me sentía débil y patética.

_Dile adiós al verano, Sakura._

- Señor Li, felicitaciones, un trabajo excelente – levanté la mirada unos instantes, Shaoran recibía su examen con aquella expresión seria y asintió a manera de agradecimiento al profesor.

A veces desearía tener la seguridad que Shaoran tiene con respecto a las matemáticas.

_Deseas más que la seguridad de Shaoran, Sakura._

¡No es la situación para pensar en eso!

- Kinomoto – me incorporé de golpe. Aún temblaba. Dios, como temblaba.

- Sakura – el susurro de aquella voz me llamó desde atrás y tomó mi mano durante unos segundos. – Irás bien. – un calor me recorrió el cuerpo y se fue tan rápido como llego cuando el tacto cálido de su mano me dejó ir en busca de la verdad.

Tomé el examen que me ofrecían y quedé en un shock emocional durante unos instantes.

No podía creerlo. Eso era demasiado.

- Estoy orgulloso y bastante sorprendido señorita Kinomoto. Buen trabajo -

Traté de sonreír al profesor, sin embargo solo logré asentir. El siguió repartiendo exámenes. Yo aun continuaba de pie sosteniendo entre mis manos aquel milagro.

_Y vaya milagro._

-¿Sakura? – Tomoyo me llamó, sin obtener respuesta – No creo que te haya ido mal, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces, como te fue? – percibí al desesperación en su voz, yo aún seguía en shock, las palabras no me salían. - ¡Sakura!

- ¿Aprobaste verdad? – reconocí esta vez la voz de Shaoran justo frente a mí, tenía los ojos fijos en la hoja, y sabía que al levantar la mirada estarían ese par de gemas ámbares observándome. - ¿Pequeña pulpo?

De repente dejé de lado aquel pedazo de papel y me lancé a los brazos de Shaoran. Pasé mis manos detrás de su cuello, apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón, la respiración que después de cortarse durante unos segundos, tomó un ritmo acelerado.

Mi reacción había sido a causa de un impulso, un loco impulso que se volvió realidad en el momento que de sus labios salió el apodo que él había escogido para mí.

_Solo para mí._

El calor que sentía en mi pecho era indescriptible, y podía jurar que nuestros corazones estaban al mismo ritmo. Me gustaba mucho esta sensación.

Por fin Shaoran pareció reaccionar y me abrazó por la cintura; eso se sintió mil veces mejor.

Me sentí protegida, como si en cualquier problema pudiera recurrir a Shaoran. Desde las estúpidas matemáticas, hasta la ayuda que me brindaba en mi misión por ayudar a Tomoyo.

- Gracias – susurré en su oído. Sus brazos hicieron mayor presión en mi cintura.

- ¿P-por que? – preguntó sin moverse siquiera un centímetro.

- No podría haberlo logrado sin ti Shaoran, eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede pedir -

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Fue casi como una lamentación que no logré comprender. No se separó de mi, simplemente recargó su frente sobre mi hombro.

Y yo desde mi lugar, pude ver el gran número 10 sobre mi examen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Fue lo más tierno y dulce que haya visto en toda mi vida Sakura! Fue tan.. tan.. Oh maldición.. ¿Por qué no tenía mi cámara? ¡Te hubiera grabado! Fue lo más rom…

- ¡Para ya Tomoyo! – no podía con la vergüenza en ese momento. Por ser viernes, era nuestra tradición reunirnos en algún lugar. Y ésta vez elegimos como sede la "casa" de Tomoyo. - Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, "fue como la escena más emocionante de un manga para chicas" ¡Lo llevas repitiendo toda la tarde y me da demasiada pena!

- Lo siento Sakura – se disculpó divertida – Pero tienes que comprender que me emociona demasiado. Hace unas semanas tú aborrecías a Shaoran Li con toda tu alma y hoy casi los asfixias en medio del salón. ¡Eriol casi se cae de espaldas! Y Chiharu tuvo que cerrarle la boca a Yamazaki.

Me escondí detrás de las mangas de mi blusa. Nota mental: No hacer ese tipo de demostraciones en público.

- Estaba emocionada, ¡nunca había sacado un diez en matemáticas! Y tu sabes que todo fue gracias a Shaoran – me excusé jugueteando con la cucharilla para el azúcar.

- Eso no quita que haya sido sorpresivo para todos. La cita a "obligadas" les sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad? – preguntó con un tono juguetón.

Suspiré. Tenía razón. Todo esto había comenzado en esa "cita".

La pregunta ahora era, ¿Qué era ese "_esto_"?

- Supongo que si – me encogí de hombros.

Tomoyo soltó una risita y se levantó de su lugar unos segundos, luego volvió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y algo detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Qué traes ahí, Tomoyo? – pregunté curiosa arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Tu atuendo para esta noche, obviamente! – Exclamó emocionada mostrándome el vestido color amarillo de strapless - ¿No te encanta?

- ¿Atuendo? – Arquee una ceja - ¿¡Para qué!?

- ¡La fiesta de Rika, boba! ¿Lo habías olvidado? – preguntó con burla. Quise morir allí mismo de la vergüenza.

Con todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas dos semanas, la fiesta de Rika había quedado en el olvido, y ahora sí que me sentía terriblemente culpable.

- ¡Pero no tengo un regalo para ella! – me escandalicé comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

- Iremos al centro comercial a buscar uno, no te alteres Sakura – tranquilizó, extendiéndome el vestido – Pero antes, te probarás esto.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – retrocedí un poco, la expresión de Tomoyo comenzaba a asustarme. Ya me veía venir un plan macabro en su mirada.

- Para poder filmarte en tu maravilloso atuendo color amarillo horas antes de ir a la fiesta – los ojos le brillaban ilusionados - ¿Si?

Suspiré resignada, sabía que aún cuando le discutiera, no serviría de nada.

- De acuerdo… - tomé el vestido y entré a uno de los baños a cambiarme. Aún traía el uniforme de la escuela puesto. Cuando estuve lista, me observé durante unos segundos al espejo.

Lucía bastante bien, me gustaba el detalle de la cinta color negra alrededor de mi cintura. Levanté un poco mi cabello para admirar la parte de los hombros descubiertos. A decir verdad, el atuendo me gustaba bastante.

_Solo espero que Shaoran opine lo mismo._

Me detuve unos instantes ante ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿y qué si Shaoran Li no le gustaba mi atuendo? Él no era el único chico que asistiría a la fiesta.

_Pero sí es el único a quien te interesa cautivar._

Me sonrojé fuertemente y obligué a mi cabeza a no indagar más en el tema.

Entre mi conciencia atormentadora y la cámara filmadora de Tomoyo….

…votaba por Tomoyo, gracias.

_Aunque era una decisión bastante arriesgada._

- ¡Luces totalmente divina Sakura! – el grito de mi prima resonó en toda la estancia en el momento en que salí a exponerme ante su cámara de video – Oh, voy a amar la expresión de todos al verte. Sobretodo la de Li.

Su comentario hizo que me sonrojara de repente.

- ¿P-por qué dices eso Tomoyo? Digo, ni que Shaoran fuera un caso especial, además no va ni a notarlo – me abaniqué a mi misma con una de mis manos. - ¿Y tú que usarás?

Mi mejor amiga soltó una carcajada divertida. - ¿Vaya forma de cambiar el tema no? – comenzó a enfocarme mi rostro más de cerca - ¡Confiesa Sakura! ¿Qué te traes con Shaoran Li?

- ¡N-nada! – dirigí mi mirada hacia otra parte, Tomoyo simplemente seguía filmándome. - ¡Tomoyo, deja la cámara por favor.

- ¡Estás sonrojada! – Exclamó emocionada ante la imagen de mis mejillas arreboladas - ¡Eso significa que si te traes algo!

- Claro que no – me crucé de brazos e hice un puchero.

¡Yo no me traía nada con Shaoran Li! No más que nuestra amistad.

¿Verdad? Verdad.

_Sí, claro. Mentirosa Sakura_

De acuerdo. Yo no sabía lo que me pasaba con Shaoran y eso me estaba torturando.

_¿No sabes o no quieres averiguarlo?_

¿Alguien quisiera que le regale a mi dulce y hermosa conciencia?

- Estás ocultándome algo Sakura – señaló la de ojos amatistas con una expresión inquisidora en su rostro, mientras dejaba la cámara a un lado - ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te tiene tan sumida en tus pensamientos últimamente?

Suspiré resignada. Debí suponer que Tomoyo lo averiguaría. Quiero decir, es Tomoyo.

- Es que yo… - cerré los ojos antes de poder decirlo - …no sé, siento algo extraño respecto a Shaoran y no tengo la más mínima idea de que puede ser.

- ¿A que te refieres con "algo extraño"? – interrogó con cierta emoción reprimida.

- Es que… no sé lo que me pasa con Shaoran. Pero es algo – confesé ruborizándome.

- ¿No sabes o no quieres averiguarlo?

¿¡Qué demonios!?

Tenía que ser una broma y en caso de serlo no me parecía gracioso. ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a ser algo que no quería averiguar si me mataba interiormente por saberlo!?

Quizás tenía un poco de miedo pero… eso no significaba que hubiera bloqueado la respuesta.

¿O sí?

- ¡No lo sé! – Exploté tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos – Es frustrante.

Tomoyo se acercó a mí y palmeó mi espalda en señal de apoyo. Algo me decía que ella ya sabía la respuesta a todo esto, pero no me la diría.

- Encontrarás la respuesta si dejas un poco más abiertos tus pensamientos – me sonrió a manera de confortarme. Le devolví la sonrisa también. – Sé paciente Sakura, ya lo averiguarás.

Asentí.

Paciencia. Una de las pocas cosas que Sakura Kinomoto, alias mi persona, no poseía.

- De todas maneras… solo por decir, digo… ¿has pensado en la palabra amo-

- ¡Ni lo digas! – Interrumpí de repente – Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Nada. Absolutamente no.

- Pero… Sakura – frunció el ceño y me miró con reproche – No es algo tan malo.

- El amor pone idiota a las personas, Tomoyo, para mi no hace falta – repliqué con terquedad. – Además, ¿acaso estoy idiota últimamente?

_Ciertamente, bastante idiota_

Callen a mi conciencia por todos los cielos.

- Sigo diciendo que deberías considerarlo, Sakura – Tomoyo resopló – Eres tan terca.

- ¡Claro que no! – hice un puchero, Tomoyo rió.

El amor estaba fuera de mis opciones. Claro que sí.

_Sigue mintiéndote, querida Sakura._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la fiesta de Rika había bastante gente. La mitad de la velada Tomoyo y yo nos la pasamos bailando con Chiharu y Naoko, mientras Shaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki charlaban sentados sobre los sofás. No les gustaba tanto la idea de bailar, según lo que yo veía.

Todo iba bien hasta que Rika sugirió lo que hasta hoy sigue siendo mi pesadilla.

Karaoke.

En el momento en que todos aplaudieron emocionados, un gran coro de voces sugirió que Tomoyo abriera el pequeño "concierto"

- ¡Vamos Tomoyo, tienes una magnífica voz, haznos el honor! – pedía Naoko siendo secundada por Chiharu y Rika.

Ella clavó su vista en mí, los ojos del color de las amatistas le brillaban con tanta malicia.

_Por tu salud mental Sakura, corre, escapa, huye, ¡haz algo!_

- ¡Cantaré si Sakura canta conmigo! – dijo entre risas, todas las miradas estuvieron sobre mi y sentí que me encogía. Sobre todo por que los ojos de Shaoran me inspeccionaban divertido.

- Es que, n-no me siento bien para cantar – me excusé con el sonrojo en las mejillas. – Mi voz está algo ronca.

Fingí algo de tos, pero a nadie parecía convencerle.

- ¡No mientas Sakura, tu voz está perfecta, anda canta conmigo! ¡Vamos, anímela, chicos! -

Quería morir de vergüenza en ese momento, Tomoyo me las pagaría, yo no era una chica vengativa pero, me las pagaría como fuera.

Sin darme cuenta, me vi siendo arrastrada hacia el escenario junto a mi mejor amiga. Alguien me alcanzó un micrófono, estaba temblando como una hoja por los nervios.

- Tomoyo, voy a matarte cuando bajemos de aquí – murmuré entre dientes. Mi prima optó por ignorarme y se acercó al encargado de sonido, susurrándole al oído algo que no alcancé a oír. Luego volvió con la misma sonrisa macabra.

- Tú comienzas la pieza – informó antes de que pudiera reprochar y guiñándome el ojo, dio la señal para que la música comenzara.

_Diablos, diablos, diablos…esperen un minuto, ¿Eso es Hércules?_

Quise desaparecer en ese momento. Eso era demasiado irónico. Repito demasiado irónico.

¿De todas las canciones del mundo, ésta tenía que venir a cantar?

_Claramente, las coincidencias no existen…_

… solo lo inevitable.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement _

_I guess I__'ve already won that _

_No man is worth the aggravation _

_That's ancient history--been there done that_

Conocía la melodía. Cuando era niña, tuve una etapa de vicio en la que creía que sería como Meg y algún "Hércules" me enamoraría.

Fantasías de niña, amor, príncipes, héroes, la misma historia de todos los días…

Pero, verdaderamente… ¿Acaso eso existía?

Para mí, amor no era más que peligro si no estaba seguro de ser correspondido. Amistad estaba bien y si fuera el caso de Eriol y Tomoyo, sería aceptable querer algo más que una amistad.

Sin embargo, estos eran casos de uno en un millón, además… ¿A mí que con el amor? Aún no llegaba y yo no lo necesitaba.

_No lo necesitaba_

Así era feliz…. ¿verdad?

_Who'd ya think you're kiddin' _

_He's the Earth and heaven to you _

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey, I__ can see right through you _

_Girl, ya can't conceal it _

_I__ know how ya feel and _

_Who you're thinking of_

Tomoyo siguió la siguiente estrofa con su melodiosa voz, sin dejar de lanzarme miradas significativas.

¿Era mi impresión o me lo estaba diciendo enserio?

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse. ¿Sé como te sientes y en quién estás pensando?

Quise reír por el nerviosismo… ¿de qué rayos hablaba?

¿¡En quién rayos creía que pensaba!?

_Shaoran…_

¡NO! ¡Demonios, no admitiría nada como eso por que simplemente no era verdad!

_No chance, No way _

_I won't say it, no, no_

No podía evitarlo, la frase me salió con tanto sentimiento.

Por que era cierto, no admitiría nada, nada, ¡y punto!

_Tomoyo puede quedarse sus sugerencias para ella misma. Yo no voy a decirlo._

Afirmé el micrófono entre mis manos y desafié a mi mejor amiga con la mirada. Ella seguía con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh_

¿No podía simplemente entenderlo?

¡Yo no negaba nada, por que no existía nada!

_¿Y qué es el algo que tanto buscas, entonces? _¡Nada!

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

¿Amor? ¿Desde cuando era eso lo que no diría?

Sentí mi pulso ir rápido, todo dentro de mi se contraía por los nervios.

¿Amor? ¡Claro que no! Yo había dicho que no estaba entre mis opciones.

Tomoyo solo quería confundirme con sus canciones, yo no sentía amor, ¡Ni que estuviera idiota!

En ese momento, desee con todas mis fuerzas que el karaoke se terminara. Me ponía nerviosa estar aquí sobre el escenario, me ponía nerviosa el tema de la canción, me ponían nerviosa el par de ojos ambarinos mirándome fijamente desde el público.

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson _

_It feels so good when you start out _

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

_Oh_

Se supone que yo ya lo sabía y no tenía por qué ponerme nerviosa. El amor no era algo que quería en mi vida, así que por eso no lo sentía.

Estaba bien si los otros decían lo hermoso que era, pero es que no conocían todavía lo que venía después de aquel "hermoso comienzo"

No es que yo lo hubiera vivido, pero lo sabía. Esa cosa era tan arriesgada.

_Cosa, ¿en verdad es cosa para ti?_

¡Basta! Amárrate a la realidad Sakura, a no ser de quieras ser una idiota más.

_Quizás es algo tarde para eso._

Seriamente, me daré un golpe en la cabeza con el micrófono.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, I'm not buying_

_Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Tomoyo seguía cantando con tanto sentimiento y sin quitar los ojos de mí, ¿qué era lo que quería de mí? ¡Yo no iba a admitir nada!

Mis ojos buscaron un escape hasta toparse con mi reflejo en la puerta de vidrio. Era extraño, parecía retraída, como su estuviera huyendo de algo.

Sentía que toda la piel de mis mejillas ardía y que mi cuerpo temblaba de los nervios.

No podía mirar ese reflejo por todos los cielos.

¡Y que mi prima dejara de cantar esto por todos los cielos!

_No chance, no__ way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Busqué a Shaoran con la mirada disimuladamente, no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Y creo que me estaba mirando. Me sonrojé aún más. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando así?

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y el micrófono casi se resbalaba de mis manos. Solo por eso, casi entré tarde cuando fue mi turno de cantar.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Y Tomoyo tuvo que aguantarse la risa al comprobar lo nerviosa que estaba. Así que siguió cantando con naturalidad.

_You're doin flips read __my lips_

_You're in love_

Sin quererlo, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, mis labios se movieron solos, casi podía sentir el final de la canción en carne propia.

Eso me asustaba, por que al final Meg…

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Al final ella simplemente…

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Lo admitía en silencio.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Los aplausos nos invadieron, no fui capaz de mirar a nadie. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y toda mi cabeza era un ocho.

Lo estaba considerando, maldición. Y yo había jurado mil veces en mi cabeza que no era nada de amor.

¡Maldita canción!

Quise patear o golpear algo. Quizás gritar. ¡Esto no era amor!

_¿No es amor? Entonces ¿qué es?, querida Sakura_

Ahora lo sabía. No era que no pudiera descubrirlo, es que me daba miedo.

Y no sabía cuánto más tardaría en quitar ese miedo de encima.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de escuchar cantar a tantos, comenzaron las declaraciones melosas entre novios y como a la mayoría la idea de cantar no les gustaba tanto, simplemente dejaban correr la pieza original y anunciaban quién la dedicaba a quien.

Por mi parte, estaba algo enfadada con Tomoyo por hacerme cantar, pero aún así hablaba con ella y Chiharu sobre temas triviales.

Estaba pasándolo bien, aunque todavía tenía una especie de voz interior que me torturaba más de lo normal.

- Y la siguiente canción es para… ¡Sakura! -

Me sobresalté en mi lugar… ¿una canción dedicada a mí? Podía jurar que era una cereza en ese momento.

- P-pero… ¿quién?

- Bien, no hay nombre pero…da igual, como si no fuera obvio. – Rika soltó una risita, acompañada por la de Tomoyo y Chiharu. Yo bufé frustrada. Ahí estaba otra vez.

Sin embargo, antes de poder quejarme, la melodía comenzó.

_Tu, coleccionista de canciones_

_dame razones, para vivir._

_Tu la dueña de mis sueños_

_quedate en ellos y hazme sentir._

Conocía esa canción, pese a ser cursi, era una de las pocas que me gustaba de este estilo. Tenía algo especial. Algo cálido se quedó en mi pecho. Cálido y extraño.

No podía entenderlo, ¿quién me dedicaría una canción así? No sabía que hacer, cómo actuar.

Solo estaba allí paralizada y sumida en mis pensamientos, pensando en las mil y un sensaciones amontonadas. Este verdaderamente había sido uno de los días más alocados.

Suspiré rindiéndome ante la melodía. Fue un suspiro tan raro. _Como si yo estuviera…_

¡Ni lo digas!

_Y asi en tu misterio poder descubrir _

_el sentimiento eterno._

_Tu con la luna en la cabeza_

_el lugar en donde empieza _

_el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir._

_Tan solo tu, solamante quiero que seas tu _

_mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio _

_mi compas y mi camino _

_solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _

_pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo_

_para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor_

No podía con esto, necesitaba respirar aire puro, salir de este entorno, relajarme. Llevaba todo el día así, con la cabeza apunto de explotar, pero ya no más.

- Tomoyo, Chiharu – llamé – Yo… iré a… aire… afuera

- Sí Sakura, ya entendí – mi mejor amiga rodó los ojos divertida – Ve.

Me incorporé y caminé buscando la salida, cuando la brisa golpeó mi cara sentí un alivio intenso, al fin alejada de todas las preocupaciones.

Respiré profundamente, y el coro de la canción llegó hasta mi sin poder evitarlo.

_Tu con la luna en la cabeza _

_el lugar en donde empieza_

_el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir_

_Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu_

_mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio_

_mi compas y mi camino_

_solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu_

_pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo_

_para estar siempre contigo_

Entonces mi corazón bombeó con rapidez cuando distinguí los cabellos castaños y desordenados de Shaoran. Sentado sobre el césped, mirando hacia quién sabe donde. Era tan condenadamente adorable.

_¿Yo pensé eso?_

- Reto cumplido, Hiiragizawa… - su voz me sobresaltó, fue como un suspiro resignado. Tan extraño.

- ¿Qué reto? – la pregunta escapó de mis labios sin que pudiera contenerla, Shaoran se tensó en su lugar y ojeó hacia mi lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- N-nada, es solo… olvídalo no tiene importancia – se encogió de hombros y resopló.

Avancé hacia él y me senté, cuidado de que no se me viera nada con el vestido puesto.

- Yo… creo que necesitaba aire fresco – expliqué a modo de disculpa – Lamento si interrumpí tu momento o algo así.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Esta bien, no te preocupes.

- Es que, fue tan… quiero decir, me dedicaron una canción y yo… me… no… - comencé a tartamudear, estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué le contaba esto a Shaoran?

- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó de repente, su mirada ambarina se oscureció e hizo que me estremezca. ¿Por qué lucia como si lo hubieran herido?

- ¡Claro que si! – Respondí rápidamente, luego me sonrojé y aparté la mirada hacia un lado – Es decir, fue tan agradable y dulce. Esa canción me gusta.

Lo vi de reojo, estaba sonriendo y el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos. De nuevo, tan extraño.

- Al parecer, a alguien le gusta el púrpura de tus bragas, pequeña pulpo – picó con diversión.

- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido, Shaoran Li! – exploté totalmente sonrojada y lo empujé con una de mis manos, claro que, al no calcular mi fuerza, hice que Shaoran casi se fuera de espaldas y una de sus manos reaccionara como rebote, empujándolo hacia mí, quedando ambos en una posición bastante incómoda.

_Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior _

_haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón _

_es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente_

Su aliento y mi aliento, de nuevo chocando. El brillo de sus ojos observando los míos. Sentí cosquillas en el estómago.

- Sha-Shaoran, perdón no quise empujarte tan… -

Algo me interrumpió, unos labios sobre mi mejilla, un cálido roce que me dejó petrificada. Cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo y me deje llevar por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. No podía pensar coherentemente. Simplemente no podía.

…_pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo para estar siempre contigo amor._

- Y-yo… - abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el cabello cubriendo su frente – Lo siento, Sakura.

Se incorporó rápidamente y me extendió la mano para ayudarme. Cuando lo hice, simplemente se alejó prácticamente corriendo.

Y yo me quedé totalmente petrificada allí en el patio.

Tocando mi mejilla y suspirando _como una idiota_.

* * *

Bueno, haré estas notas cortas por que tengo que salir y ya estoy retrasada. Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no poder responder a sus reviews, quiero que sepan que los agradezco de todo corazón, que me encanta leerlos y que soy muy feliz cuando lo hago, así que no crean que no los tomo en cuenta, simplemente me come el tiempo cuando estoy por publicar y luego soy una olvidadiza que no puede responderlos. Ruego me disculpen

Lo segundo, espero que les haya gustado. Este es mi regalo para ustedes por la semana de la dulzura que tenemos acá en argentina ^^

Se los quiere un montón mis dulces lectores.

Besos diabéticos ;D

**Gabi-chan***

**PD: **Las canciones utilizadas en este capítulo no me pretenecen. "_Something there_"(Soundtrack de 'La Bella y la Bestia') y "_I won't say I'm in love_"(Soundtrack de 'Hércules') son propiedad de Disney, "_Coleccionista de Canciones_" es de la autoría de 'Camila' y lo mismo con el poema "_Cobardía_" de 'Amado Nervo'.


	8. Accidentalmente enamorada

_**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no es mio, bla bla bla CLAMP, bla bla bla, sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla, el disclaimer es aburrido, bla bla bla.. (¿?)_

_**Notas de la autora:** Hello my lovely public. Vengo a publicar por que me voy en media hora al aeropuerto. Espero que les guste el capítulo. So, disfruten._

**C****ircunstancias necesitadas, medidas desesperadas**

_**[Sweetland]**_

**_Accdintalmenta enamorada_**

**Capítulo 7**

Domingos, benditos fueran los domingos. Sin clases, sin prácticas, sin preocupaciones y sobre todas las cosas, sin sentimientos — lindos pero a la vez perturbadores — hacia Shaoran Li.

¿Mencioné alguna vez lo mucho que disfrutaba de estos días? Sobre todo porque no tenía que preocuparme por los deberes de la casa, ni de la escuela. Después del sábado, todo quedaba en el olvido.

_No seas mentirosa Sakura, extrañas a tu dulce "mejor amigo"…_

Sin conciencias perturbantes, ignorando completamente todo lo que no fuera disfrutar de mi paseo solitario por el parque.

…_y te mueres por otro de esos besos en la mejilla._

Se acabó, me cortaría las venas con lo primero que encontrara.

_¿El cono de helado que llevas en la mano? Que patética eres, Sakura._

Respira, inspira, respira inspira. Eso muy bien.

Cuando por fin pude calmar a mi conciencia y despejar a mi cabeza, decidí sentarme en uno de los columpios del parque con la esperanza de que mecerme un rato despejaría a mi mente. El clima en Tomoeda comenzaba a bajar considerablemente. Parecía que una tormenta se aproximaba.

Temblé un poco sin poder evitarlo. Odiaba las tormentas.

Comencé a mecerme suavemente, con la brisa del viento golpeando contra mi cara. Tenía buenos recuerdos en el parque Pingüino. Por ejemplo, aquella vez que mamá y yo vinimos al parque y ella se encontró con su prima Sonomi, después de años sin verse.

Ese día conocí a Tomoyo, ambas contábamos con no más de tres años y desde ese entonces nos llevamos bastante bien.

Suspiré recordando esos tiempos, donde todo era tan fácil. Mi única preocupación era ser buena niña, sacar buenas calificaciones y divertirme. Nada más que eso.

_Kami-sama, no te ofendas pero, la adolescencia, apesta._

Reí ante mi propio pensamiento, mientras comenzaba a mecerme más fuerte. Jugar en los columpios era algo de lo que jamás me cansaría, podía estar totalmente segura.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por las mil y un sensaciones del viento acariciando mi piel y algunas flores de los árboles de cerezo rozando mis piernas. Como llevaba un vestido blanco, bastante veraniego, no pude evitar que toda mi piel se estremeciera un poco ante el azote de un viento frío sobre mi cara. Aún así, disfrutaba de ese momento.

Sí, esto era vida. Y nada podría arruinarme mi momento de paz…

— ¡Shaoran, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

Me estremecí al reconocer aquella voz tan odiosa, irrumpiendo mi momento perfecto. Dios como odiaba a Yuko Miyam—

Un minuto.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y traté de respirar profundo, otra vez.

_¿Ella dijo, Shaoran?_

No. Era mi imaginación, tenía que ser mi imaginación.

_Abre los ojos, tu, reina del drama._

Abrí un ojo simultáneamente, rogando por que esta vez fuera solo mi imaginación. ¡Se suponía que era mi domingo libre que confusiones!

Sin embargo, lo que ya me temía era completamente real, otra vez. A mi lado, fijando sus ojos en mí estaba nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba hacia el suelo.

Juraría que estaba maldiciendo a alguien, pero no quise detenerme a averiguar eso. Después de todo, era otra la pregunta que mi mente se formulaba.

¿Qué hacía Shaoran Li mirándome mecerme?

Por que sí, yo era una maldita despistada, pero esto ya era algo demasiado obvio. Shaoran estaba a mi lado, quiero decir, no tenía idea desde hace cuanto, pero su sonrojo lo delataba. El grito de Miyamura lo había encontrado mirándome.

_Shaoran Li estaba mirándote y tu encanta, ¿verdad Sakura?_

— ¡Por Kami-sama, ya calla esa boca enorme que tienes!

Dos pares de ojos se centraron en mi, los ojos azules de Yuko me intimidaron totalmente. En cambio, los de Shaoran parecían agradecidos.

¿Hoe? ¿Y yo que dije? Oh. Ahora entiendo. ¡Alguien máteme, por favor!

_Deja de lamentarte Sakura, sabes que en el fondo querías decirle eso a Miyamura._

Dios si. Pero en el fondo, maldición.

Respiré agitadamente, he iba a explicarle a Miyamura que lo anterior había sido solo un pensamiento en voz alta, sin embargo, ella solo me dedicó una mirada de odio y fue a colgarse del brazo derecho de Shaoran como una puta ofrecida.

_Que vocabulario, Sakura._

¡Es lo que es! ¡Nadie ignora mis insultos no intencionados!

La furia corrió por mis venas en ese momento. Me incorporé y sacudí un poco mi vestido, tratando de respirar profundo para no cometer alguna locura. Esto era el colmo. No podía rebajarme a su nivel y buscar pelea, por mucho que mi interior reclamara venganza.

_¡Suelta el brazo de Shaoran, asquerosa ofrecida!_

— ¡Shaoran! ¿No vas a saludarme? Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Sabes algo? Oí que eres genial como maestro de matemáticas — me dedicó una mirada venenosa — ¿Te importaría, no sé, tal vez, ser mi maestro? Soy bastante mala y tengo miedo de reprobar otra vez.

La expresión de su rostro se tornó a un puchero mal fingido, mientras uno de sus dedos trazaba líneas sobre el brazo de Shaoran. Apreté mis puños con fuerza tratando de contenerme.

_Cuenta hasta diez. _Uno, dos, tres… ¡Se acabó!

— Oh, lamento informarte que Shaoran ya hizo una promesa conmigo respecto a las matemáticas, Yuko — dediqué una falsa sonrisa de arrepentimiento y me colgué de su brazo izquierdo. — ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Itou? Él es otro de los mejores.

Miyamura me dedicó una mirada de odio desde el otro lado. — Pero Itou no es el mejor, como Shaoran. Además, ¿quién eres tu para decidir si Shaoran puede o no enseñar matemáticas?

¡Soy la persona a la que Shaoran dio un beso en la mejilla el viernes por la noche!

_No, eso sería patético. Piensa Sakura, piensa. _

¿¡Quién diablos puede pensar con el olor de Shaoran a su lado!?

— ¿Lo ves? Te quedaste sin respuestas — Yuko sonrió con malicia y luego dirigió su mirada a Shaoran — Entonces, Shao, cariño. ¿Qué dices si dejamos a la perdedora de Kinomoto y te vienes a mi casa a estudiar, así estamos más cómodos? — Sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Juro que quise matarla en ese instante.

Puede llamarme perdedora si le viene en gana, ¡pero no insinuársele a mi Shaoran de esa manera!

_¿Tu Shaoran?_

¡Si! Es decir, no. ¡Diablos!

Shaoran estaba a punto de decirle algo no muy agradable a Yuko, pero lo detuve con un gesto y solté su brazo. Esta era mi pelea.

— ¿Perdedora yo? No me lo parece Miyamura, después de todo, no soy yo la que finge que va a estudiar para obtener algo más de los chicos — me crucé de brazos — Pero no voy a discutirte, por que después de todo, yo tengo principios. No soy de las que se rebaja a tu nivel.

_¿Y colgarse del brazo de Shaoran hace rato qué fue?_

¡Cállate maldita conciencia!

— Deja de cuidar tu imagen de niña buena, Sakura Kinomoto. Todos saben que las buenas son las peores. — escupió con rabia la pelinegra. Contuve mis ganas de llamarla perra, por que Shaoran por fin reaccionó y se soltó de su agarre.

— Miyamura, te agradecería que no insultes a Sakura si no la conoces — los ojos color ámbar brillaban tan enfurecidos que le daban un toque sexy — Ahora si no te importa, prometí que acompañaría a Sakura a su casa. Puedes ofrecer esas sesiones de "estudio" a otro que no haya hecho una promesa. Vamos Sakura.

Sin decir más, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con él hacia la salida del parque. Miyamura quedó con una expresión de rabia contenida. Me estremecí un poco, sabía que no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Pero no quería preocuparme por eso ahora.

_No cuando la mano de Shaoran se aferraba de esa manera a la mía._

Un calor se concentró en mis mejillas, mientras yo me dejaba llevar por Shaoran a través de las calles. Su tacto era tan cálido y el olor de su colonia me embriagaba. Podía quedarme caminando con él a mi lado toda una vida.

_Y luego dices que no sabes lo que te pasa con Shaoran._

— Eh, perdona Sakura, te arrastré hasta aquí sin saber si quería volver a tu casa o no.

Agradecí internamente su interrupción a mis pensamientos. No quería meterme en esos terrenos extraños otra vez. Daban miedo.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes — sentí como me sonrojaba aún más — Uhm… Shaoran, yo… solo quería agradecerte por defenderme hace rato. Fue… lindo de tu parte.

Él sonrió de lado y siguió caminando conmigo de la mano. No sabía ni a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero mientras Shaoran me llevara, la verdad no creo que importase.

— No podía dejar que siguiera insultándote. Aunque, admito que tu también te propasaste un poquito con ella cuando indirectamente la llamaste puta — rió divertido.

Fruncí el entrecejo y lo fulminé con la mirada deteniéndome en medio del camino. Nuestras manos dejaron de hacer contacto.

— Discúlpame por haber arruinado tu oportunidad de "estudiar" con ella — casi escupí la última frase, haciendo énfasis en la palabra «estudiar», además de acompañarla con comillas formadas por mis dedos.

— No me refería a eso, Sakura.

Me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja indicándole que le creía tanto como a una ardilla que hablara.

— No trates de arreglarlo, Shaoran Li. Después de todo, los hombres son todos iguales.

Él me miró desconcertado ante mi repentina actitud. Admito que fui un poco brusca, pero. ¡Él era el que se quejaba por haber perdido su oportunidad de satisfacer sus deseos sexuales con Miyamura!

_¿O eres tu la que está armando tremenda escena de celos?_

¡Claro que no!

— Sakura — su voz me llamó reprimiendo una sonrisa — Dime una cosa, ¿estás celosa de Miyamura?

Me sonrojé con fuerza. Por todos los cielos yo no podía ser tan obvia.

_¿Obvia en el sentido de…?_

¡Eso no importaba! Casi podía jurar que mi conciencia y Shaoran se habían puesto de acuerdo. Pero yo no iba a admitir eso. ¿Celosa yo? ¿De Yuko Miyamura? ¡Por favor! Y el cielo es azul…

_Sakura, por segunda vez, el cielo es a…_

¡No voy a discutir ese asunto ahora!

— ¿Ce-celosa? N-no, es decir. ¡No, por supuesto que no! — comencé a reír histéricamente — Yo no estoy celosa. Tienes una imaginación muy grande, Shaoran.

Él me sonrió y se acercó hasta mí, levantando mi barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos. Quise morir ahí mismo.

¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que lucir tan hermosos y brillantes en ese momento?

— Pues yo creo, que estás celosa — y su sonrisa se intensificó al comprobar como mis mejillas se teñían aún más de rojo — Admítelo, Sakura.

_Sí, estoy completamente celosa._

Pero no iba a admitirlo. Yo tenía mi orgullo.

— No sé de que hablas, Shaoran — traté de sonar segura y logré con esfuerzo no tartamudear. Él suspiró y me soltó. Algo en mí se sintió mal en ese momento.

— Entonces… ¿vas para tu casa? — preguntó con un tono de resignación. Asentí.

— Se está haciendo tarde, Touya gritará si no estoy allí en una hora — rodé los ojos — Mi hermano es tan sobreprotector.

Shaoran hizo una mueca — Me di cuenta, aquella vez en el festival, ¿recuerdas? El día de nuestra "cita".

Hice un esfuerzo por no sonrojarme. Cada vez que lo recordaba me daba tanta pena.

— Sí, definitivamente mi hermano es un fastidio.

— Te acompañaré hasta tu casa — me dijo unos segundos después, reanudando su marcha — Está oscureciendo y puede ser peligroso que vayas sola.

— ¿Estás seguro? Cuando tengas que volver a tu casa podría ser peligroso — negó con la cabeza restándole importancia — Vaya, esta bien. Gracias Shaoran.

Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas y seguí sus pasos. Shaoran miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su repentino sonrojo, causado por vaya a saber Dios por qué razón.

Una brisa algo fría sopló contra mi piel. Froté mis manos contra mis brazos en busca de calor; Shaoran me miró de reojo.

No debía de haber salido con ese vestido. ¿Pero cómo diablos iba a saber yo que el tiempo cambiaría tan repentinamente?

Algo cálido me cubrió del frió en un instante. Y podía adivinar que era. ¡Si hasta olía a Shaoran!

Me obligué a controlar mis sonrojos, cosa inútil, claro está.

_Esto se siente tan pero tan bien._

— ¿No va a hacerte frío? — pregunté al ver de reojo que además de su chaqueta, la cual yo traía puesta, solo llevaba una polera de mangas cortas.

— Estaré bien — dijo rodando los ojos — Yo no soy el que trae un vestido veraniego cuando afuera la temperatura está bajando.

— ¡En la mañana hacía bastante calor! — repliqué avergonzada — No me imaginé que empeoraría el clima.

Shaoran suspiró y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

— Eres incorregible Sakura, vas a pescar un resfriado si vuelves a salir así — reprochó. De alguna manera me recordó a Touya. Claro que, Shaoran no llegaba al punto fastidioso. De hecho, a mi me pareció bastante dulce de su parte.

Seguimos charlando de temas triviales durante el camino a casa. A veces me gustaba aspirar disimuladamente el olor a él que su chaqueta desprendía. Kami-sama, parecía como si hubiera encontrado mi marca de heroína.

_Ya le estas robando frases al libro que leíste la semana pasada._

Si. ¿Algún problema con que me gusten las frases de Edward Cullen? Dios, algún día juro que mandaría a mi conciencia lejos de mí.

— Llegamos — anunció la voz de Shaoran, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Si ya lo veo — suspiré algo decepcionada, no quería que Shaoran se fuera.

Me dispuse a quitarme la chaqueta, pero él me detuvo con un gesto.

— Quédatela, así me aseguro de que mañana no salgas sin algo que te abrigue encima. Con lo torpe que eres, pequeña pulpo, seguro se te olvida.

Inflé las mejillas infantilmente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan…

…_lindo, dulce, atractivo?_

…incomprensible? En un momento decía algo dulce pero luego lo jodía con alguna de sus estupideces.

_Y a ti te gusta que sea de esa manera._

Resoplé, sí me gustaba. Un minuto…

— Gracias por acompañarme a casa — dije evitando otra vez los terrenos peligrosos — Y por prestarme tu chaqueta.

Se sonrojó y me miró fijamente — No es nada, quiero decir, ¿somos amigos, verdad?

Pareciera como si le doliera decir la palabra. «Amigos». En cierta forma, a mi también me dolía escucharla.

— Sí — asentí mecánicamente. Sin darme cuenta, ahora tenía a Shaoran bastante cerca. Nuestros alientos jugaban a encontrarse — Amigos…

La palabra salio como un suspiro decepcionado, Shaoran se acercó un poco más, casi podía sentir nuestros labios rozarse.

— ¡Sakura! — abrí los ojos ante la voz de Touya en la puerta. Ambos nos alejamos como si quemáramos, con las respiraciones agitadas — ¿Qué hacían tú y el mocoso?

— N-nada. S-solo me acompañó a casa.

Mi hermano arqueo una ceja. Bueno era obvio que no me creería si acababa de encontrarme apunto de… Bien, ustedes saben a que me refiero.

— ¿Sabes la hora que es? No deberías haberte quedado fuera de casa hasta tan tarde. ¡Entra a casa ahora!

Resoplé fastidiada, ¿había mencionado ya que Touya era un fastidio?

— Sí, Touya, ya te escuché, toda Tomoeda deber haberlo hecho, a decir verdad — rolé los ojos, dirigiendo mi vista hacia Shaoran — Lamento, esto… mi hermano, ya sabes.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignado — Esta bien, no hay problema.

— Gracias por acompañarme a casa — susurré rápidamente haciendo que mis labios rozaran su mejilla durante unos segundos. Touya observó aquél "beso" con malos ojos, mientras que Shaoran se quedó de piedra en la acera — Nos vemos mañana, Shaoran.

Podría jurar que entré a la casa con la velocidad de una bala, con Touya pisando mis talones y una expresión de que explotaría en cualquier momento.

_Pues el momento esta cerca._

— ¿Por qué estabas con el mocoso ese? ¿Y esa chaqueta? ¡Sakura! ¡Ese mocoso no me trae buena esquina! ¿Estás saliendo con él?

Algo así fueron las mil y un preguntas que Touya hizo esa noche, pero yo ni siquiera escuchaba. Estaba más preocupada torturándome con el recuerdo de sus labios casi rozando los míos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa mañana la escuela lucía igual que siempre. Curiosamente me había levantado temprano como casi nunca lo hacía. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y las aulas solo eran ocupadas por los encargados de la limpieza del día.

Me asomé por la puerta de mi aula buscando señas les de vida y lo que vi me quitó el aire en un segundo. Miyamura abrazándose a Shaoran… ellos dos tan… acaramelados.

No parecían reparar en mi presencia. Algo dentro de mi crujió y se rasgó como si se rompiera. Me dolía tanto el pecho que me costaba respirar.

— Shaoran, cariño, no puedo creer que hayas dejado que la boba de Kinomoto creyera que la defendías ayer, tengo que admitir que me sentí bastante mal.

Hizo un puchero aniñado e infantil mientras sus manos acariciaban la mejilla de Shaoran sin pudor alguno.

— No tengas pena, amor — la voz de Shaoran llamando «amor» a Yuko hizo que adentro doliera mucho más. Un ardor en la garganta me invadió. Tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué? — Solo estoy haciéndole una de mis tantas jugarretas a Kinomoto, para que crea que es mi amiga. Y como venganza por lo de la otra vez, haré que se enamore de mi, luego la dejaré.

Yuko sonrió y se inclinó a besar los labios de Shaoran, siendo correspondida al instante. Mi interior se sentía destrozado, un pedazo de mi parecía haberse disuelto en la nada. Comencé a sollozar allí, frente a la puerta. Viéndolos besarse con el dolor punzante en mi pecho y las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas.

— ¡No es cierto! — grité ahogándome en mis lágrimas. Pero Shaoran no me escuchaba, acariciaba a Miyamura por debajo de la blusa, mientras ella se deshacía de la corbata de su uniforme.

— ¡Basta, esto no es cierto! — me cubrí los oídos y cerré los ojos sollozando. No quería ver, dolía tanto.

— ¡Sakura! — la voz de Shaoran me llamó — Abre los ojos, Sakura.

— ¡No! — negué con la cabeza — No quiero, por favor, ya basta.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Abre los ojos maldita sea! — la voz que tanto me gustaba comenzó a distorsionarse, pareciéndose cada vez más a la de mi hermano mayor. — ¡¿Por qué estás llorando!?

Entonces abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con la oscuridad de la noche y los ojos preocupados de mi hermano mayor. Respiraba agitadamente. ¿Un sueño?

— ¡Al fin despiertas, mounstro! ¿Quieres explicarme por qué los gritos y las lágrimas?

— ¿Lágrimas? — pregunté confundida. Al palparme las mejillas sentí el líquido salido. ¿En verdad había llorado por ese sueño? ¡Kami-sama! ¿Por qué?

— S-solo una pesadilla — expliqué limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano — ¿Qué hora es? — cuestioné mirando por la ventana.

— Cuatro de la mañana — dijo mi hermano — Mamá y papá se van en media hora, yo debo dejarlos en el aeropuerto. Me pidieron que te despertara para despedirse y te encontré gritando y llorando.

Me sonrojé un poco por la vergüenza. Había olvidado que mis padres tenían planeado viajar este lunes a primera hora a una de las excavaciones de papá.

_Por pensar tanto en Shaoran Li, todo se te olvida._

— Entonces, ¿ya se van? — pregunté algo triste. Siempre extrañaba a mis padres cuando viajaban.

— Sí, iré a dejarlos y esperaré hasta que su vuelo salga a las siete. Luego me iré en auto hasta la universidad, así que tendrás que mirar la hora y evitar llegar tarde al instituto.

Asentí, a pesar de no estar prestándole mucha atención. Me calcé las pantuflas y bajé corriendo a despedirme de mis padres, que se encontraban en la cocina desayunando.

— Lamentamos despertarte, cariño — se disculpó mi madre — Pero como la última vez te enfadaste por que no lo hicimos…

— Está bien, mamá. Me alegro de que me despertaran.

_Más de lo que se imaginan._

Me acerqué a ambos y les di un abrazo de despedida. Sólo se irían por dos semanas, pero aún así los extrañaría un montón. Después de todo, la casa sola era bastante aburrida. Con Touya en la universidad todo el tiempo y mis padres fuera… Sí, me sentiría muy sola.

— Los extrañaré — confesé — Diviértanse mucho en México.

— También te extrañaremos, cariño — dijo mi padre besando mi frente — Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Mamá y Touya asintieron al unísono. Mi hermano cargó las maletas hacia el auto con ayuda de papá, mientras mamá se quedaba unos segundos más conmigo.

— No le hagas caso a Touya y sus celos, hija. Si quieres salir con un chico, hazlo. Pero procura que tu hermano no tenga un ataque de rabia.

Suspiré, eso estaba difícil. Pero en fin…

— Buen viaje, mamá — desee abrazándola por última vez, antes de que caminara hacia la salida y cerrara la puerta tras sí. Un bostezo me ganó antes de poder reprimirlo. Pero no quería dormirme, no señor.

Oí el rugido de un motor alejándose, un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Estaba sola en casa, a las cuatro y media de la mañana, sin ganas de volver a dormir por que me aterraban las pesadillas.

¿Por qué reaccionaba tan mal ante "ese" tipo de pesadillas?

_Tú sabes la respuesta, Sakura._

Claro, yo sabía. Gracias conciencia por ayudar en nada.

Con la mirada busqué alguna manera de entretenerme hasta que fuera hora de irme a la escuela. La televisión no me atraía, a esta hora quien sabe que podría encontrar. Entonces me dirigí hacia en equipo de música. Nada interesante.

Resoplé frustrada e intenté con otra cosa. Mi mirada chocó con el piano de mamá, dándome una idea de repente.

Casi había olvidado lo que era tocar el piano, por que hace mucho que no practicaba, pero cuando mis dedos comenzaron a deslizarse invitándome a disfrutar de la melodía. Recordaba esta canción.

_De cabeza por tu amor,_

_y con mi mundo al revés._

_Tengo la tierra en mis manos,_

_y llevo el cielo en los pies,_

_y llevo el cielo en los pies._

Comencé a cantar sin poder evitarlo, me gustaba mucho esa canción. Pero no sabía que circunstancia del destino acababa de ponerla en mi memoria justo en este instante. Era tan extraño.

_De cabeza por tu amor,_

_y con los ojos sin ver._

_Yo te busco en las estrellas,_

_para volverte a tener,_

_para volverte a tener._

De cabeza… creo que me sentía así. Sin poder evitarlo mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza desde que Shaoran se había vuelto tan cercano a mí. Todo de cabeza. Mi mundo, mis sentimientos.

¿Mis sentimientos?

Quise detenerme antes de caer otra vez en el terreno peligroso, pero ya parecía imposible que lo hiciera. Era como si ya no tuviera otra opción más que entenderlo de una vez por todas.

_Y en cada paso te encuentro,_

_y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo,_

_y en cada estrofa de esta canción,_

_puse la letra que el cielo me dio._

_Y en cada paso te encuentro,_

_y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo,_

_y cada estrofa de esta canción,_

_puse la letra que un día me dio tu corazón._

Mis dedos se deslizaron sobre las teclas en la pequeña intervención musical, mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que me daba algo de miedo morir de un infarto en medio de todo esto.

Todos mis pensamientos se concentraron en momentos, en momentos extraños que Shaoran Li y yo habíamos vivido desde que nos conocimos.

Sus bromas, su constante manía por seguirme a todos lados y hacer explotar a mi paciencia, hasta que nos hicimos amigos y dejé de aborrecerlo.

_Ese ángel que encontré,_

_me dio un amor sin final,_

_y dejó abierta una herida,_

_que ya no podré curar,_

_que ya no podré curar._

Entonces se hizo especial para mi, estábamos juntos con frecuencia, las charlas con Shaoran jamás eran aburridas, hasta tuvimos una falsa cita juntos, donde nos hicimos amigos oficialmente.

Poco a poco, sin que yo me diera cuenta, estar con Shaoran fue convirtiéndose casi en una necesidad, un momento en el cual yo sonreía sin poder evitarlos y al mismo tiempo me confundía por que no sabía con certeza si lo que sentía por él era amistad o algo diferente.

Nunca creí que de un momento a otro, una persona que solía molestarme cada que podía, se convertiría en algo tan especial para mí. Y me hiciera sentir esas mariposas, provocara que tuviera pesadillas, se calara tanto en mi corazón como nadie lo había logrado antes.

_Y en cada paso te encuentro,_

_y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo,_

_y en cada estrofa de esta canción,_

_puse la letra que el cielo me dio._

Solía decir que no quería ni pensar en esa palabra, por que me pondría tonta, idiota. No era una opción, no quería ni sentirlo. Quizás tenía miedo.

Pero con Shaoran me arriesgaba, en un instante no importaba ser tonta, no importaba si mi mundo estaba de cabeza. Por que estar con Shaoran me gustaba.

Había sido tan obstinada que hasta lo negué cantando, pero con eso solo logré atrasar más la verdad.

Por que en cada paso que daba, en cada esquina de mi ser, en cada canción su imagen y su presencia ocupaban mis pensamientos. Y era eso lo que no quería ver.

_Y en cada paso te encuentro,_

_y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo,_

_y cada estrofa de esta canción,_

_puse la letra que un día me dio tu corazón._

Me había enamorado de Shaoran Li. Inevitable e incondicionalmente.

_Hasta que al fin, dulce Sakura._

No tuve tiempo de discutir con mi cabeza, caí dormida sobre el piano, incluso antes de pensar siquiera en un insulto para mi mente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Llegaré tarde! — el grito que pegué después de despertar quince minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases asustó a Kero, que dormía sobre uno de los sofás en la sala de estar.

El cuello me dolía bastante, después de todo, no pude haber elegido un lugar más incómodo que aquél para quedarme dormida. De hecho, me sorprendió no encontrar ni una marca de teclas sobre mi mejillas cuando me miré en el espejo de baño buscando peinarme en tiempo record.

Me calcé los patines y fui a toda velocidad evitando cualquier accidente, después de todo, no era la primera vez que iba a la escuela con solo cinco minutos de tiempo.

Por suerte, en medio de todo mi apuro, no había olvidado la chaqueta de Shaoran, la cual llevaba puesta sobre el uniforme. Al menos esta mañana sólo había amanecido fresca, pese a que el cielo seguía nublado.

Apresuré más mi ritmo, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, me quité los patines y comencé a correr todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron. Cuando abrí la puerta corrediza, mis amigas hicieron una señal de "salvada" indicándome que había llegado justo a tiempo.

Suspiré. Eso había estado cerca.

Mis pasos se dirigieron hacia mi lugar, donde Shaoran me miraba con una ceja arqueada y de brazos cruzados. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, después de todo, ahora lo sabía.

_Estoy enamorada de Shaoran Li y lo voy a repetir como idiota todo el día._

Oh, por favor, no.

_Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada…_

¿Puedes dejarlo ya? En verdad, es perturbador y me asusta.

— ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas, pequeña pulpo? — se burló con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas. Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa. Esas sonrisas hacían a mi corazón latir más rápido.

_Piensa en otra cosa, te estás poniendo idiota, Sakura._

De acuerdo… pensar en otra cosa… otra cosa…

_Violentos como un fuego ardiente, cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión…_

¡Deja de pensar en canciones de películas infantiles por todos los cielos!

— Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo sonrosada.

¡Kami-sama te tenga en su gloria, Tomoyo Daidouji! Gracias

— No, es por la carrera. Buenos días, Tomoyo. Y no, las sábanas no se me pegaron, Shaoran. Mis padres salieron esta mañana temprano y no pude volver a dormir por miedo a tener otra de esas pesa — _estás hablando de más, Sakura —_ No pude volver a dormir.

Ambos me miraron extrañados, sonreí nerviosamente y gracias al cielo el profesor de Historia llegó justo a tiempo para salvarme de las preguntas por parte de Tomoyo.

Ya que, me esperaba el receso. De todas formas, tenía que contarle a mi mejor amiga sobre mi reciente descubrimiento.

_Yo lo llamaría, descubrimiento retrasado._

Cállate, a ti nadie te llamó.

— ¡Sakura! — la voz de Tomoyo me sobresaltó — Grupos de cuatro. ¿Shaoran, Eriol, tú y yo?

Asentí sin saber a qué rayos se refería. Después de todo, había pasado toda la explicación del profesor discutiendo con mi conciencia.

_No me culpes a mí por tu despiste, cariño._

¿Despiste? Pues para que lo sepas, ahora sé lo que tenía que saber.

_Aun te queda un punto por averiguar, ¿recuerdas? Lo que todos saben y tú no._

Suficientes descubrimientos por un día, gracias.

Al volver al mundo real, me percaté de que las mesas de Eriol, Shaoran, Tomoyo y yo se hallaban unidas a la mía. Los miré con una interrogante.

— El trabajo de historia, Sakura — aclaró Tomoyo aguantándose la risa. Shaoran negó con la cabeza divertido y Eriol me estudió con la mirada. Un minuto…

— Oye Shaoran, ¿por qué Sakura tiene puesta tu chaqueta? — preguntó con malicia. Tomoyo levantó la mirada y sacó la cámara sin que el profesor lo notara siquiera.

Ambos nos sonrojamos hasta las orejas. ¡Maldita sea percepción de Eriol Hiragizawa!

— B-bueno yo… ayer… v-vestido y S-Sha-Shaoran..

_Deja de balbucear, idiota._

— Sakura tenía frío ayer, por que a la muy inteligente se le ocurrió salir con un vestido de verano cuando el clima estaba nublado — explicó Shaoran mirando hacia otro lado.

Al menos él conservaba algo de sentido común. Esto del enamoramiento me iba a dejar más torpe de lo normal por un buen tiempo.

Aguarden un segundo. ¿Qué fue eso de "la muy inteligente"?

— ¡Hacía calor cuando salí de casa temprano! — repliqué frunciendo en entrecejo.

— Pero el viento estaba algo fuerte, debiste suponer que haría frío. O por lo menos ver el pronóstico del clima antes de salir así.

— ¿Estás insinuando que soy una desinformada?

— Si así quieres llamarlo — picó con malicia — Yo agregaría un poco torpe, también.

— ¡Yo no soy torpe! — negué infantilmente.

— Si lo eres. — se burló él.

— Que no.

— Que si.

¿Tengo que mencionar que toda esa discusión se alargó bastante? Recordarlo siempre me hace reír a carcajadas, pero en fin.

No importaba cuan enamorada estuviera yo. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Quiero detalles sobre ayer y los quiero ahora!

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas ante el ánimo de Tomoyo después de haberle confesado mi enamoramiento, durante la clase de arte. El receso lo habíamos pasado juntas con nuestro gran grupo de amigas, así que nos fue imposible hablar sobre algo con Shaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki allí. Pero ahora que nos tocaba la típica clase de arte donde nadie hacía nada más que pintar alguna cosas graciosa y charlar sobre temas triviales con su compañero de alado, en este caso, Tomoyo.

— No fue nada del otro mundo. Miyamura y yo discutimos, él me prestó su chaqueta…

_Casi nos besamos en la puerta de mi casa…_

…casi nos besamos en la puerta de mi casa — Tomoyo abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¡¿Cómo que casi?! — su grito atrajo las miradas de muchos. Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi mente.

— Tomoyo, no quiero que toda la escuela sepa mi vida, gracias.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Es que… wow… no me lo esperaba — asentí. Supongo que en su lugar yo abría reaccionado igual.

Y hablando sobre su lugar…

— Touya nos interrumpió — resté importancia con mi mano — Basta de mí. ¿Y tu anónimo cercano? — cuestioné intentando no estallar en carcajadas. Ese seudónimo se me hacía tan gracioso.

— Ah, eso — se sonrojó — Quiere verme hoy, después de las prácticas del coro.

Di un saltito en mi lugar. ¡Al fin, por todos los cielos!

— ¿Irás, verdad? Por que si no lo haces te patearé — amenacé apuntándole con el pincel. Ella rió divertida.

— Lo haré, lo haré. Mentiría si dijera que no me muero por hacerlo. Dios me muero de amor, Sakura. — dramatizó un desmayo, yo la sostuve divertida.

— _So she said, what's the problem, baby? — _comencé a tararear divertida.

— _What's the problem?, I don't know, well, maybe I'm in love, love_ — me siguió moviendo las manos mientras marcaba el ritmo — _Think about it, everytime I think about it._

— _Can't stop think about it _— me divertía tanto que ni había reparado en las miradas de los demás, creyendo que se nos había zafado algún tornillo o algo así. — _How much longer will it take to cure this? _

— _Just to cure this, 'cause I can't ignore if it's love. — _Tomoyo aguantaba las carcajadas yo solo seguía cantando usando el pincel como mi nuevo micrófono.

— _Love, makes me wanna turn around and face me… — _me detuve para que ludiéramos cantar al unísono la siguiente estrofa.

— …_but I don't know nothing about love. Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on, come on, the world will follow after. Come on, come on. 'Cause everybody is after love._

Nos reímos como dos niñas después de una travesura, mientras los demás volvían a sus actividades arqueando una ceja extrañados por nuestro reciente espectáculo.

— Eso fue divertido — aún reía sin poder evitarlo

— Lo fue — confirmó Tomoyo con una sonrisa — Así que… «Accidentally in love» Yo diría a que te viene mejor: "_Prefiero a escapar a ver, que de ti me enamoré"_

Rodé los ojos. Sabía de que canción hablaba.

_Por que estoy lejos de reconocer, que quizás me equivoque…_

¡Suficiente! Deja de cantar en mi mente. Ya lo acepté. ¿Contenta?

La campana anunció por fin la salida. Suspiré aliviada, me moría por saber si Shaoran sabía la buena noticia.

— ¡Kinomoto, Li! — la voz de la profesora me sobresaltó. — Es su turno ordenar el aula. Los demás, pueden irse. Ustedes dos, cierren la puerta al salir.

La profesora lanzó la llave al aire, por suerte Shaoran la atrapó. Todos los demás salieron en masa. Después de todo, era la última hora del día para los que no tenían práctica del coro o de la orquesta. Como Eriol y Tomoyo.

— ¿En verdad tenemos que ordenar? ¿Desde cuando pide eso? — me quejé guardando mis materiales.

— No lo sé, ya sabes que de ella puedes esperar lo que sea — se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guardar los tarros de pintura y los pinceles. Me dispuse a ayudarle cerrando los tarros.

— Oye Shaoran, ¿Eriol te comentó sobre la nota que dejó a Tomoyo?

Él no respondió, acababa detenerse y sonreía de lado maliciosamente.

_¿Qué se supone que va a hacer con ese pincel?_

— ¿Decías Sakura? — antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una mancha de pintura color púrpura embarró mi mejillas. Inflé los cachetes enfadada.

— ¡Shaoran! — protesté — ¿Por qué rayos me pintaste?

Él sonrió inocente y a la vez malicioso.

— Por que la pintura es púrpura, claro está. Y es un color que le va bien a las pulpos como tú. Mira, te va muy bien — dijo divertido, embarrando mi otra mejilla.

Le fulminé con la mirada, mientras él se carcajeaba. Tomé mi pincel y manché su cara también.

— ¡Oye! Se supone que era sólo a ti.

— Pues mira, ahora compaginamos — agregué sonriendo inocentemente. Él arqueó una ceja. Todo pasó muy rápido. Su mano se embarró de pintura y la lanzó contra mi cara.

— ¡Tú!

Pronto, todo empezó a teñirse de púrpura. Tomé otro de los tarros de pintura e inició una guerra de color púrpura y blanco entre ambos. Shaoran era bastante bueno en puntería, a diferencia mía, que solo conseguía darle a los lienzos y algunas veces a él o a su ropa.

Cansada de ser un punto fácil y de que Shaoran solo tuviese una que otra mancha, me lancé contra él, provocando que cayéramos al suelo. Me senté a horcadas sobre sus caderas y comencé a embarrarlo de pintura con mis manos. Él se defendía embarrando mis brazos. Estábamos tan ocupados en aquella guerra que difícilmente pudimos notar lo mal vista que sería nuestra posición en otras situaciones.

Finalmente, Shaoran me tomó por la cintura, provocando que él quedara sobre mi, inmovilizando mis muñecas con sus manos. Dejé de forcejear al sentir su cercanía. Y me sonrojé bastante, por que sus pestañas ahora manchadas con algo de pintura blanca casi podía rozar la mías.

Nos miramos un rato, sin poder evitarlo. Él iba haciendo que la distancia fuera más y más nula. Apoyé mis codos sobre el suelo e incliné la cabeza hacia adelante, nuestras narices se rozaban y…

_Un estruendo del cielo vino a jodernos el momento._

— ¡Ahhh! — pegué un grito bastante infantil y me aferré a su cuello temblando. Todo el momento se había perdido gracias al trueno que informaba la cercana tormenta.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado, correspondiendo a mi abrazo, sentándose sobre el suelo.

— Odio las tormentas.

Shaoran suspiró y murmuró algo como "Kami-sama no me quiere"

— Será mejor que te lleve a casa — dijo reincorporándose y ayudándome a mí — Pronto lloverá. Además, tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Y yo también.

Reí ante su comentario. Después de todo, no había salido tan ileso de aquella pelea.

— Aunque tu estás peor — agregó burlándose, como si me hubiera leído el pensamientos. Era cierto. Mi cabello, mis manos, mi cara. Todo era una mezcla de púrpura y blanco — Con esto tengo mi venganza cumplida, creo.

Me sobresalté ante su ultimo comentario — ¿Esa fue tu venganza? — casi suspiré de alivio.

— Sí — se encogió de hombros — ¿Por qué sonríes como una tonta? ¿A quién rayos le gusta ir por la calle pintado de púrpura?

Sin embargo yo seguía sonriendo, no es que no fuera una buena venganza, era que comparada con mi sueño, esta experiencia me gustaba más.

— Si sigues con esa sonrisa buscaré otra venganza, Sakura.

— ¡NO! — mi grito lo sobresaltó — Es decir, no… ya pondré cara de frustración, mírala.

Fingí mi mejor gesto de enfado. Shaoran soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Nos vamos? — invitó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— ¿Y él salón de arte? — le dimos una mirada rápida. Bueno… era un desastre. Pero no estaba peor a antes de nuestra pelea. ¿O si?

— Lo limpiarán después — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo? Puedo caminar a casa sola — repliqué infantilmente.

_Oh por todos los cielos, Sakura. El chico de quien estás enamorada te ofrece acompañarte a casa y tu sales con eso. ¡Que te lleven a un psiquiatra!_

Él arqueó una ceja divertido — Por que Eriol no necesita más interrupciones en sus intentos por declarársele a Daidouji.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y asentí avergonzada. Había olvidado ese detalle del pasado.

Salimos a las calles. El cielo estaba totalmente teñido de gris y amenazaba con desatar una tormenta sobre nosotros en cualquier momento. El viento azotó contra nuestros rostros. Sentí un poco de frío, supuse que era por la pintura.

— Oye, Shaoran — llamé mientras caminábamos — ¿Tu crees que por fin Eriol y Tomoyo se pondrán de novios?

La idea me agradaba demasiado, por fin esos dos iban a ser felices. Me moría por que Tomoyo me llamase más tarde y que al descolgar el teléfono me anunciara su noviazgo con Eriol Hiragizawa.

_¿Y también te mueres por que tu le anuncies un noviazgo con Shaoran Li, no es cierto?_

Rodé los ojos. Claro que me moría por anunciar eso. Pero como era obvio que no pasaría.

— Bueno, estoy llevándome a la razón que podría arruinar su momento, así que estoy seguro de que se las arreglarán.

— Oh, cierto — me detuve a pensar un momento — ¡Oye!

Él se carcajeó mientras yo golpeaba su hombro una y otra vez. Un estruendo hizo que me detuviera y comenzara a temblar otra vez.

— Mejor nos apresuramos o lloverá — anunció Shaoran. Asentí acelerando mis pasos. Me iría en patines, pero dadas las circunstancias no quería dejar a Shaoran atrás.

— Realmente espero que se confiesen de una vez por todas. O los encerraré mañana en el aula solos y los obligaré a hacerlo.

Traté de sonar amenazante, pero más que eso creo que sólo conseguí que Shaoran se burlara de mi intento de actitud severa.

— Si tu lo dices, Sakura. Ten cuidado con esos dos, a lo mejor te devuelven el "favor" de alguna manera.

Reí nerviosamente. ¿Sería Tomoyo capaz de encerrarme con Shaoran en un aula?

_Admite que te gusta la idea. Te gusta mucho._

— No creo que a esa persona le gustaría estar conmigo — me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Ah si? — él arqueó una ceja, luego frunció el ceño — Pues, que yo sepa, tu le gustas a Nagasaki.

Comencé a reírme desenfrenadamente. — ¿Nagasaki? ¿Tu crees que me gusta Nagasaki?

Seguí riendo como una tonta, si poder parar. A Shaoran se le cruzaba cada idea.

— ¡Hoy en el baño de hombres él dijo que te tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano! — replicó como quien ha visto un crimen. Levanté ambas cejas y lo miré con cara de: "¿estás en tus cabales o deliras"?

— Shaoran, sólo le regalé mi jugo cuando me lo pidió por que había olvidado dinero para beber algo. No es la gran cosa. Luego tu me diste el tuyo cuando me viste sin uno. Gracias, por cierto.

El suspiró y asintió. Seguimos caminando, el viento era cada vez más fuerte y algunas gotas comenzaban a resbalar por nuestros rostros, llevándose parte de la pintura.

— Nagasaki — susurré para mi misma — Dios, no esta mal el chico, pero no es mi tipo.

Escuché un gruñido a mi lado. Detuve mi caminar a pesar de que la intensidad de las gotas de lluvia había aumentado. Unas cuantas resbalaban por mis mejillas, arrastrando la pintura con ellas.

— ¿Por qué gruñes? — pregunté extrañada parándome frente a él.

Shaoran se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo que comenzaba a humedecerse debido a la leve llovizna.

— Nagasaki es un mujeriego de primera y tu eres mi amiga. No quisiera que él te lastimara…

Algo dentro de mí saltó ante aquel deseo por su parte. Me sentí tan feliz por que me dijera eso. Significaba, que de alguna manera, se preocupaba por mi.

_Tu feliz y dichosa por eso._

¡Escúchame maldita conciencia del dem…!

No medí mis pasos a causa de la furia que sentí al discutir con mi amada conciencia, entonces resbalé con un pedazo de lata en el suelo. Por suerte, allí estaban los brazos de Shaoran para sostenerme.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mirándome fijamente. Asentí algo atontada ante el tacto de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Por su cabello alguna de las gotas de pintura mezcladas con agua caían hacia la acera.

— Sí — me agarré con fuerza a sus hombros, temiendo poder caer ante cualquier otro descuido.

_Inventa excusas Sakura, eres excelente en eso._

— Y-yo… Nagasaki no es mi tipo Shaoran, así que no te preocupes por eso.

No supe que más decir, el frunció el ceño otra vez.

— ¿Por qué lo metes en la conversación?

Lo miré extrañada. Pero… hace unos minutos había sido él y no yo la que…

— ¿Te molesta? — en vez de replicar, tuve el impulso loco de preguntar eso. Shaoran volvió a gruñir.

— ¿Y si te digo que sí?

Su respuesta me dejó helada. Una de sus manos apartó un mechón de cabello de mi cara. La intensidad de la lluvia iba aumentando cada vez.

— Entonces… diría que estás celoso — una de mis manos comenzó a jugar con los mechones de su cabello, justo como la ultima vez que lo había hecho. Se sentía tan bien.

Nuestras miradas conectaron, sentí como afirmaba más su agarre sobre mi cintura. El ámbar de sus ojos me hipnotizó totalmente. Pude sentir las gotitas de lluvia cayendo de su cabellos sobre mi nariz.

— Lo estoy.

Su aliento cada vez más cercano fue uno con él mío otra vez. Mi corazón latía acelerado y mi mano seguía jugando con sus cabellos.

Un roce suave de labios hizo que todo se electrificara en mi cuerpo. Tan dulce, tan suave, tan atractivo.

La lluvia se desató con fuerza comenzando a empaparnos, nos sobresaltamos un poco, reanudando un poco las distancias, sus ojos me miraron desesperados.

— ¡Al diablo con la lluvia!

Iba a decir lo mismo, pero fui acallada al fin por sus labios sobre los míos. Primero solo la unión de ambos, luego su lengua pidiendo paso y las gotas de lluvia mojándonos a ambos.

Entreabrí los labios dejando que explorara, mi otra mano soltó su hombro y lo aferró más a mi enterrándose entre sus cabellos húmedos. Se sentía tan bien. Su sabor se mezclaba con el de la lluvia. Su lengua exploraba el interior de mi boca, cada fibra de mi cuerpo ardía en la pasión de ese beso.

Mordió levemente mi labio inferior con delicadeza, mi lengua degustó también de sus labios, mojados. Casi podía jurara que sabían a miel. O quizás eran mis alucinaciones.

Su mano en mi cintura me apegó más a su cuerpo, mientras la otra acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos durante unos minutos, con la lluvia sobre nosotros. Mi mirada hizo contacto con la suya. Brillaba tanto que me ataría, y a pesar de estar mojado, Shaoran seguía oliendo tan bien como siempre.

Me mordí el labio inferior antes de acaparar sus labios otra vez. ¡Kami-sama! Este chico besaba tan bien.

No reparé en nada ni en nadie, sólo en el beso.

_Y en la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros._

* * *

We're accidentally in love (8) xD

Ya ya esteee. diria algo más pero tengo el telefono al oido. So, vuelvo la proxima semana.

Los amo!

Gabi-chan


End file.
